Unova Journeys : A new begining
by Nightbrood
Summary: After returning from sinnoh region, Ash decided to change his training methods. Now let's see where this will lead Ash. We will see Ash's journey across unova region in new way.
1. Chapter 1

Story: Hi guys this is my first fanfic ever, after watching the Unova league, I decided to write it again. I know there are hundreds of fanfic on the same topic. I hope you all will love it.

I will try to make it as good as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Chapter 1: Realization

Ash Ketchum the pride of pallet town, champion of the orange league and able to defeat Brandon, the seventh frontier brain. He then took part in Sinnoh league held on lily of the valley island, claiming the top fourth position, the highest one among the other three leagues he participated in. In Kanto he came at top 16, then in Hoenn and Johto, he came at the **(A/N: maybe he has attained a position of top 8).** Now in Sinnoh region, he defeated Tobias's Darkrai and Latios.

He is now back in Kanto and thinking of what to do next, maybe try to train his pokemon, improving their move pool and other attributes.

[Location: professor oak's lab]

[Kanto Region: January 1, 2015]

[4:00 PM]

Ash is now sitting under a tree, present in a ranch. His pokemon are sitting beside him. Pikachu, scraggy and gible is playing together.

 _" Well, Sinnoh league is finished and I don't have anything to do right now, maybe I should ask the professor," thought Ash_

" Hey Ash, what happened, you seem lost in your thoughts," said Tracy

"Nothing, I was thinking what to do next," said Ash

"Hey Ash, as a friend I want to give you a

suggestion, maybe you find it a little bit harsh" said Tracy

"Okay, just say it, I know whatever you say will be helpful for me, " said Ash

"Well, first of all, I want to say, I have seen your growth as a trainer from the time we met in orange islands, you were outstanding in all the leagues you have participated in. But, the way you train and take decisions are the reason you lost in the league" said Tracy

"what you mean," said Ash with a questioning look

"First, you don't train your old pokemon, and don't take them to other regions with you, " said Tracy.

"you mean," said Ash

"yes, you think you can replicate the feeling of the first journey but you can't. Ash you are getting what I am saying, you won the orange league because you used your old pokemon team in both the orange league and battle frontier which give you win," said Tracy

"Hmm you are right," said Ash

"plus you always take Pikachu with you, I am not saying you should leave him here, but you should take others with you, I have seen them losing their spirit of battling. You can ask the professor to increase your carry limit up to sixty-four pokemon and you are capable of handling too many pokemon. Third, capture more pokemon so that you can get type coverage," said Tracy.

"But Tracy, quality is better over quantity right," asked Ash

"Yes, but take it that way like there will be a time when you need the only particular type of pokemon in the battle, and if it is six on six battle, what would you do then," asked Tracy to which he doesn't have an answer

"Got your point, plus it would help me to counter more pokemon," said Ash to which he nodded

"Fourth point Ash, please increase their movepool, these moves can be counter to other moves," said Tracy as Ash stood up.

"Tracy, you know what, you are right, I know what to do next, I will train my pokemon but in solitude," said Ash after thinking a lot.

"Ash, I know you trained hard but you have to think about all possibilities of pokemon that you can catch, and you can train current ones, plus you can always recall your old pokemon back," said Tracy

"Now, I have to go, but if you want I can call Anthony, Liza, officer Jenny and Sabrina maybe if she wants to give you haunter back to you," said Tracy

"Nah, I will go personally there and meet them," said Ash to which he nodded

"I hope you will not loose to some rookie trainer next time Ash," said Tracy as he went inside the lab.

All of his pokemon looking at Ash after the conversation. "Guys, Its time to increase our training speed and improve training method. I don't want to make your abilities go in vain, your battle spirit and will show the world who is Ash Ketchum,"

"Ok everyone, first of all, let me bring all of our old friends back then we will go and train at various locations and terrains and mountain ranges of Kanto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto region," said Ash making them excited.

"so, Pikachu we are going on a trip, anybody wants to come" asked Ash after which gible, infernape,bayleaf and swellow volunteered.

"Guys, let me go and inform professor, " said Ash to which they nodded.

Ash then went straight inside the lab to meet professor oak.

\- Inside the lab -

Ash currently walking towards professor who is busy in reading the research papers of his other colleagues, especially professor sycamore who is specializing in the field of mega evolution.

"Umm professor, I need to have some words with you, hope you are not getting disturbed by my presence," asked Ash

"Not at all Ash, say what you want to say" asked professor

"professor, after thinking a lot I came to the conclusion that I need to change my training methods, I need to train alone with my pokemon, increase my team members, catch new pokemon types and recall my old pokemon back," said Ash

"Ash you have taken a good decision, I always hoped that you should realize yourself that what are your mistakes that you had made in the past which cost you the loss in the league, but I am glad that you are thinking for your future," said professor

"Thanks to Tracy that he made me realize this," said Ash

"So professor can you increase my carry limit to infinite till the time I am gone for training, " said Ash

"Ash are you sure that you want to take all of them," said Professor to which he nodded

"And professor can you update my Pokedex with all information I require in training my pokemon like habitat, and all other stuff," asked Ash to which he nodded

Professor took the Pokedex and put it inside Pokedex updation slot.

"Ash it will take five minutes to update, now can you come with me," asked Professor

"yes sure," said Ash as the professor took Ash with him to the place where he keeps pokemon and pokeballs.

"Ash yesterday I received three pokemon eggs from my cousin in Alola region," said professor "Hope you would like to take care of them"

"you bet, I am glad to have them," said Ash enthusiastically

"Ash these pokemon eggs are of three pokemon from alola region, this is a region where you can found variants of Kanto Pokemon, but I think you are not planning to go their soon," said professor to which he nodded.

"So these are pokemon eggs of Zeraora a pure electric type pokemon, you can see on egg the pattern does not match to any other electric types, the second one is of type null a normal type pokemon, and third one is on marshadow a fighting and ghost type pokemon" said professor

"Thanks, professor, I will take care of them," said Ash

"So Ash congratulations, as per my cousin they will hatch within a month, so I wish you good luck," said Professor

 _(Pokedex updated, please retrieve it) system notified professor_

" Ash here is your new updated Pokedex, It will help you to categorized pokemon based on their types, it will show you how many pokemon you have of particular types, and all other info you wants to look for," said professor as he took Pokedex and give it to Ash

"Thanks professor, but how should I carry all three pokemon eggs at once," asked Ash

"why not you stay here for one month till your pokemon eggs hatch, then you can go on a training trip," said professor to which he nodded

"Yeah, meanwhile I will go and catch new pokemon and recall my old ones," said Ash to which he nodded

"Ash I want to give you some of the books too, which you can refer, these books have more details on pokemon than Pokedex. You will find migration patterns of pokemon, and many more things like how to identify pokemon from the pattern of eggs, other info like habitats, natures, breeding, grooming and any other topics" said professor.

"These are set of total ten books," said, professor, to which he nodded

"Till the time my pokemon hatch I will stay in pallet and I will train myself as well and read all these books before heading off for training," said Ash to which professor nodded.

"Ok professor, I think I should go, see you tomorrow morning, " said Ash to which he nodded

"Ash, let me place these eggs in incubators, " said Professor as he pressed a button that revealed three incubators

"I hope you can take them all at once," said Professor to which he nodded

Ash then took a backpack from his back and placed one incubator inside it and hold two in his hands. He also places the set of books in the bag.

"Okay professor, see you later," said Ash as he went in the backyard to tell his pokemon the good news

"Guys I have a good news to tell you

we are going for training after one month so prepare yourself for that while we are going to have three new team members in the mean time" said Ash making them cheer

"So Pikachu let's go and anyone want to come with me to my house," asked Ash to which Ash's gible nodded

"Let's go," said Ash as gible latched himself on Ash's head and Pikachu took the position on his shoulders

[Time skip: Twenty Minutes]

[5:00 P.M. Ketchum Residence ]

Ash finally reached his house where he was greeted by who was watering the plants.

"Hey how was your day," asked Ash to which he replied happily

"So is Mom inside the house," asked Ash to which he nodded

xx with Ash's pokemon xx

"So we are going to train after a month huh," said sceptile standing under the tree with his signature twig in the mouth

"yes, finally my time has come, I will show the other people who put the moral of my Ash down , I will not bare those bastards" said Bayleaf

"Bayleaf language, I know your feelings for Ash but don't forget if Ash get to know that you used language which is not appropriate for children's then you know what could happen" said sceptile

"fine Mr. lecturer" said Bayleaf as she moved away from sceptile

"So, anyone excited for training" asked kingler

"yes, we all are," said Ash's other pokemon

"Okay tauros gang, let's rampage," said Tauros herd as they charged in the field

"Hey Kingler, Tracy said that Ash should call back his old pokemon, what that mean, Ash's old pokemon are here already," asked buizel

"well, he released some pokemon to wild or train with others which include pidgeot who he left to protect his flock, Squirtle to serve his squad, primeape to train with Anthony, Lapras to reunite with her pod, butterfree to live with his mate, haunter well he is with the Sabrina , she is obsessed with dolls" said Bulbasaur

"Sabrina, " asked staraptor

"Yeah, she is a little bit, what can I say a psychic type psycho who turns anyone to doll as she didn't have controls over her powers back then, she turned her parents, Ash and his friends to the doll," said Bulbasaur

"Hey Honey, how was your day," asked Delia as Ash Gible and Pikachu are sitting on dining table enjoying their snacks.

"It's great, you see I have received these eggs from professor oak and these are pokemon from the alola region," said Ash

" That's great, so when you are leaving to train" asked Delia

"How did you know that I am thinking this" asked Ash

"I am your mother Ash, I know every inch of your skin, " said Delia

"Not, now but after a month when these guys hatch," said Ash

"So how you will train," asked Delia

"Well, thinking of going to different terrains around Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, " said Ash

"Didn't want to get dominated by a rookie trainer of a new region," said Ash

"Well Ash, you have a surprise waiting in your room," said Delia

"Surprise, what kind of surprise mom," said Ash

"why don't you go and see," said Delia

"Okay," said Ash as he dashed straight towards his room

Ash is now Inside his room, Delia, Pikachu, and Gible followed him.

On the floor were placed three big boxes and three letters. Ash then started to read out the letters one by one.

Ash started out with the first one that was with a big box.

 _Dear Ash,_

 _I have seen your journey so far, from the time you pick Pikachu as your starter from professor oak, Well he is son of my Pikachu, I told him that you he should only go with you, that's why you were confused when he didn't listen to you at the first time because he didn't know that you were my son. But when you speak your name while saving him, he knows that he is with the right person._

 _I also know that you can use aura because we Ketchum bloodline is a direct descendant of sir Aron Ketchum, me and Riley both are descendant of Sir Aron Ketchum. Riley is your cousin Ash, his parents died years ago while on an important mission when he was small._

 _You can become a great aura guardian Ash, and being aura guardian brings great responsibility, responsibility to save human and pokemon alike._

 _You were thinking that why didn't Riley didn't told his real last name to you, I told Riley not to reveal himself because It would be dangerous for both him and you. Since then he was getting his training from great masters of aura clan, It is against the law to reveal your true identity._

 _You don't have to go in detail for now. You can now understand why your aura matches with Sir Aaron, it was because he was your great great grandfather._

 _Ash I also know that you are Lugia's chosen one, I know that in your entire journey from Kanto to Sinnoh, you ran into multiple legendary pokemon, Mewtwo, celebi and all other legendary pokemon._

 _Sorry that I was not with you to see your accomplishments in person, you defeated Brandon, and to be frank, he is not a kid when it comes to saving his title, and orange island champion Drake. Your rankings in the pokemon league are awesome, but if you play smart you can win any league you want._

 _As you know I can't come back to pallet right now, but don't worry you will meet me in the coming future._

 _Now you were wondering what is inside the box, Ash inside the big box I have send the pokemon that we rescued a few months_ _back_.

 _Please_ _accept it as a gift from my side, there are around twelve pokemon, also there are four eggs and two legendary pokemon babies that belong to legendary pokemon, they are children of few of my legendary pokemon friends. Now you understand why you always ran into legendaries._

 _See you later, please raise them well._

 _Your Dad_

 _\- Red Ketchum_

Ash is now shocked at the revelation, Riley is his cousin and his dad is none other than Kanto's vanished champion Red Ketchum. He is now looking at Pikachu

"what you already knew this," asked Ash to which Pikachu simply nodded.

"Ash, I am happy for you," said Delia

"You too knew about this," asked Ash to which she nodded

"Even Pikachu knew me from the beginning, he just acts to show you that he doesn't know me," Delia said

"Ash, go on reading the second letter," said Delia

 _Dear Cousin Ash,_

 _If you are reading this then it means you already know the truth about us, well I don't know how you had reacted, but I was happy when we met at iron islands, that time I was happy internally to see you. You see we aura guardians have an enemy that is hidden, if they got to know that you are my cousin then they may have hurt you and aunt Delia._

 _Now inside the second box, I have sent a set book on aura guardians, our history and the info on aura guardians and how to harness the power of aura. And two pokemon are inside it. You already know about them._

 _Plus by requesting the current queen of rota I have asked the crafters to craft some accessories for you that will allow you to harness your aura, each accessory has a note with it._

 _You are always invited to the Kingdom of rota if you wish to train in aura techniques. See you later Ash, you are the best cousin that I could wish for, give aunt Delia my best wishes_

 _"wow today is weird, first three pokemon egg from professor then my dad sent me to package and I got to know that he is none other than Red Ketchum, then this, Riley is my cousin and I am member of aura guardian clan,Pikachu too hide from me that he knows my dad" thought Ash_

Ash then opened the third letter and started to read.

 _Dear Ash,_

 _You know that you are an exact copy of your father, you and he both looked alike when he participated in the indigo league._

 _I have seen your battle in the indigo league to Sinnoh league, battle frontier and orange islands championship._

 _I am glad to announce that Orange league is finally declared official league, a mini league of Kanto region, and since you defeated Drake you are now official orange islands champion. Drake will stay as replacement of yours but you will be recognised as champion._

 _Considering your accomplishments I am glad to announce that you can now officially carry sixty-four pokemon, your rank is now officially increased to ten and status to the elite trainer._

 _Within this box, I am giving you few present as a token of appreciation. This box has one xtranciever, set of six evolutionary stones each, set of mega stones, set of two pokeballs of each type._

 _A set of TMs and HMs,A brand new national dex which you can registered by professor oak._

 _your rankings and status will be updated on pokemon league website soon._

 _Wish you good luck._

 _\- Charles Goodshow_

"Mom I think I am dreaming," said Ash

"It's not a dream Ash, it is true, you are special" said Delia "Now, why don't you open your package"

To be continued..

(A/N: Hey everyone this is for today, this is a different turn in Ash's life. How you like this chapter please let me know,)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Chapter 2: Introduction

"So, Let's start with the first box, that Charles goodshow has sent," said Ash

when Ash opened the box he saw that there are all the things that are mentioned in the letter. _A packed xtranciever_ box which Ash took and started to unbox i _t, as he opened the box, there are accessories with it._

"Mom this version of xtranciever hasn't launched in the market yet," said Ash in excitement.

"yes, this is the latest prototype of the new xtranciever that is going to launch in Unova only, " said Delia

"Now let's read what functionality this x-transceiver provides," said Ash as he unbox it and read out the product manual provided with it and landed on the functionality page.

"This x-tranciever is upgraded version. This version not only allows trainers to communicate with trainers only but can be used to communicate with anyone. This xtranciever also act as a fitness band, a GPS navigator, a digital clock.

You can find the trainers with xtranciever within the radius of three miles. Once linked with your phone you can see emails and other notifications on it.

For security feature it has a fingerprint scanner and voice detection" said Ash

"Wow it is simply amazing," said Ash

 _"I will read it's spec later on," thought Ash_

" Now coming on the second item, " said Ash as he opened a mini box inside the medium one which has a keystone and mega stones. Ash was amazed to see so many mega stones at once.

Ash then used his current Pokedex to search for the mega stones. He finds that these mega stones are _Venusaurite,Charizardite X,Charizardite Y,Blastoisinite, Beedrillite, Pidgeotite,Alakazite,Slowbronite,Gengarite,Kangaskhanite,_ _,Pinsirite,Gyaradosite,Aerodactylite,_ _Mewtwonite X,Mewtwonite Y,Ampharosite_ _, Steelixite,Scizorite, Heracronite,Houndoominite,Tyranitarite,Sceptilite,Blazikenite, Swampertite,Gardevoirite,Sablenite, Mawilite,Aggronite,Medichamite, Sharpedonite, Cameruptite,Manectite, Altarianite,Banettite,Absolite,Glalilite,Salamencite,Metagrossite,Latiasite,Latiosite,Garchompite, Lucarionite,Audinite,Lopunnite,Abomasite,Galladite,Diancite._

 _Ash then opened another box that contains,pokeballs, it has all kinds of_ _pokeballs that he could think of. It has_ _Master Ball,Ultra Ball,Great Ball,Pokeball,Net Ball,Dive Ball,Nest Ball,Repeat Ball,Timer Ball,Luxury Ball,Premier Ball,Dusk Ball,Heal Ball,Quick Ball,Cherish Ball,Fast Ball,Level Ball,Lure Ball,Heavy Ball,Love Ball,Friend Ball,Moon Ball_. _Then Ash opened another mini box with a set of six evolutionary stones each which contains Dawn Stone, Dusk Stone, Thunder Stone, Fire Stone, Leaf Stone, Moon Stone,_ _Shiny Stone, Sun Stone, Water Stone_. _Next Ash opened the box with contains TM and these are all the TM's from_ _TM01 - TM100._ _And then finally he looks at his Pokedex, he then keeps it aside to look at it later o_ n.

Hey Gible you see this garchompite, you can mega evolve only if you evolve to garchomp, but we have a long way before it can happen" said Ash

"Ash its already six pm,you look at your presents, while I am downstairs preparing for dinner," said Delia to which she nodded

"So Pikachu, which box should we open next" asked Ash to which Pikachu pointed at the box that Riley has sent.

"Okay, if you wish so," said Ash as he opened his box. Inside the box, there are set of four books as said by Riley in the letter and there are few accessories as well, he decided to look at them later the grab the two pokeballs that were placed inside the box. Ash grabs the two pokeballs and released the pokemon inside it.

From Pokeball emerged two pokemon, one is humanoid shape jackal type pokemon, and another one is a small fox pokemon, it has black fur and red shade on hair.

"A riolu and a zorua" said Ash in amusement "Do I know you" asked Ash

 _"Ash , nice to see you" said Zorua as she tackles Ash to the ground_

 _"Riolu, Rio," said Riolu_

"Wait, are you the same riolu that we save from hunterJ," asked Ash to which he happily nodded

"And you zorua, you were with your meema right," asked Ash to which she says _"I speek to meema, she allowed me to stay with you as far as I don't create trouble for you, she understands my feelings and allowed me to take my own decision. She says when you come to Unova she will meet us" said Zorua_

Welcome to the team, zorua, riolu," said Pikachu

"Hey Pikachu, nice to see you again," said both pokemon

"Riolu and Zorua, welcome to the team, but let me bring our other friends out," said Ash as he opened the first box

 _Inside the box are four incubators with eggs inside them, Ash carefully took the eggs out and placed alongside the eggs that the professor gave him._ _Also, Ash then take out the pokeballs and said to zorua and riolu._ "Guys, these are our new pokemon friends that my dad send to me, and these are seven pokemon eggs from which our new friends will hatch"

"Pikachu this place is small, let's go to professor oak's lab and Introduce them to our other friends," said Ash

"Riolu, Zorua you to come with me, said Ash as he recalled them back

Ash took his new pokedex with him so that he can register it by professor.

[Time skip: Twenty Minutes]

[6:40 P.M. Oak's Residence ]

" Hello Ash, anything you forget, "said Tracy

"Well, today I recieved few pokemon from my dad, he saved them few months back, so I thought I should introduce them to my old pokemon, plus I want to register my new pokedex which I recieved from charles goodshow" said Ash

"well come in then, we are about to recall your pokemon back once they finished with dinner, they are in backyard" said Tracy

"want to see them" asked Ash to which he nodded

"Come on then" said Ash

"Hey everyone, today new team members are added to our team," said Ash as he gets the attention of his pokemon as all ash's current pokemon started to cheer up

"Now let's bring them out," said Ash as he takes all pokeballs out and opened them from which emerged ten pokemon out of which two pokemon are riolu and zorua

The pokemon that emerged are mewtwo,darkrai,skiddo,rufflet,espurr, tyrunt,cranidos,golett,absol, umbreon, archen, castform, giraffarig,tirtouga

when these pokemon saw Ash and Tracy they started to analyze them. Ash then step forward and get down to their eye level.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ash Ketchum," said Ash

At hearing the word Ash ketchum they started to communicate with each other.

"Hey darkrai, what Mr. Red told us about the new trainer who is going to train us," asked Mewtwo

"Don't know, my dad and your dad told us that he is the son of their friend Red, what was his name" asked darkrai

"Red's pikachu told us that we will meet a kid with pikachu who is his son, " said carnidos

"Hey Ash, what they are talking ?" asked Ash

"Don't know," said Ash as he saw rufflet saying something waving at pikachu.

"um excuse me, you, hey you, pikachu with zigzag tail" said skiddo

"you calling me," asked pikachu

"you are so dumb, do you see any other pikachu here, dude where is your common sense" asked umbreon

 _"Ash's new pokemon are wierd" thought pikachu_

 _"hey stop calling us wierd" said mewtwo_

 _"I can read your thoughts, I am psychic don't forget" said Mewtwo_

" yes I am pikachu, say what you want to say" asked pikachu

" Are you Red Ketchum's Pikachu's son and what is the name of your trainer," asked Golett

 _"yes I am, and his name is Ash ketchum, lugia's chosen one and son of Red Ketchum." said pikachu_

 _"Is he actually a chosen one, I mean chosen one are pure hearted, my dad said that few years back there was a kid who died in a feud between him and mew who is my aunt by the way, " said Mewtwo_

 _"I know, I remember that day when he turned into stone, not one time he risked his life every time there is danger that involved legendaries, but his memory was wiped off" said pikachu_

 _"So, I welcome you guys in our team, these all pokemon you see here belong to Ash, we have other team members protecting their loved ones in the wild, and some of them are about to hatch soon" said pikachu_

 _"we are glad to be part of the team, we wanted to make sure that we are with right person." said skiddo_

" you know, this quite happens a lot" said pikachu

 _"So, go and greet Ash, or else he would think you don't like him" said pikachu_

 _All the pokemon went to Ash and greeted him in their own manner._

"So guys welcome in the team, we will go on a training trip after a month where we will train full year, before challenging new league" said Ash to which they all nodded until Ash hear a voice in his head.

 _"greetings Ash ketchum we are send to you as your new pokemon,we are glad to be a part of your team, my dad and darkrai's aunt allow us to be part of your team, as they knew you already" said baby Mewtwo_

"what you know about me, who is darkrai's aunt and your dad" asked Ash

 _" My dad is Mewtwo from mount quena, and darkrai's aunt is cresselia, sister of my dad of Almos town, " said Mewtwo_

" Almos town, no way you are the Darkrai's son of almos town, " asked Ash to Darkrai to which he nodded

"Sorry that I couldn't save him, but I should have," said Ash as tears started to fall but Darkrai caught it in the mid-air.

 _"Ash don't grief about it, it was my dad's destiny that he died while saving the town, but he said to me that he wants me to grow stronger, after discussing with Mewtwo sir they suggested me that I should go with you," said Darkrai_

Don't worry, we all will grow stronger together, so are you all in? " asked Ash to which all of them nodded.

"pikachu , introduce them to all of our friends, whike I go and make this pokedex registered" said Ash as he went inside.

 _"And I will sketch them" thought tracy as he brings out his signature sketchbook and started to sketch Ash's new pokemon._

[with professor oak]

"Ash you know everyone is not lucky as you to have two legendary pokemon in their team" said professor

"But, I am lucky to have them" said Ash

"Professor please register this pokedex with me," said Ash to which he nodded

" So, the professor did you know that Pikachu was my dad's Pikachu's son," asked Ash

"yes, in fact, he told me that I should make sure you only take Pikachu with you, and you already solved the problem back then," said Professor

"so Ash I think Charles goodshow sent you this Pokedex," asked the professor to which he nodded

[with Ash's pokemon]

"We all were once kidnapped by team rocket and used as a weapon except Mewtwo and Darkrai but Red Ketchum saved us a month ago when he told that he has a son who is in the pallet town,so he asked us if we want to train and get stronger" said Rufflet

"So let me introduce you to ourself, here is our fire type pokemon friends, quilava, torkol,infernape and we have one more team member but he is training at charicific valley" said Pikachu

" both charizard and infernape were abused as charmender and chimchar respectively" said Bulbasaur

"Well, it seems it's their destiny to be in Ash's team" said Umbreon

"Yes, it seems so" said Beyleaf

"wait, you mean there is a possibility that he may get another fire type who will be abused, badly hurt" said kingler

"And they emerged victorious at the end" said quilava

Meanwhile, Ash came outside

"So Ash, I assume you will start searching for your old pokemon starting from tomorrow, I registered this Pokedex as yours," said Professor to which he nodded

"Goodnight professor," said Ash

 _Ash then went behind the lab where all pokemon are present._

"Hey everyone, I think its time for me to leave for home, so new joinees you can come with me, we can sleep together at my home," said Ash making them excited

 _"Good night every one, we will meet tomorrow" said Ash_

 _To be continued._ _(A/N: Hey everyone this is for today, Ash got some new team members.He now has two legendary pokemon as well._ _To know more stay tuned for next chapter which may be updated very soon or a little bit late around the span of one to three weeks which is not decided yet._ _How you like this chapter please let me know,)_

 _List of Ash's new pokemon:_

mewtwo,darkrai,skiddo,rufflet,espurr, archen,tirtouga,castform,giraffarig tyrunt,cranidos,golett,absol,umbreon,riolu,zorua


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Chapter 3: Reunion part-I

[Kanto Region: January 2, 2015]

[6:00 AM]

The month of January is considered to be the coldest month in a year. Chilly winds are breezing through the air, fog reducing the visibility, the temperature is 32 Fahrenheit and the sun is started to rise, spreading the orange colour across the sky and sunrays started to falling on windows of houses of pallet town.

[Ketchum Residence]

Last night Ash introduced his new pokemon to his old pokemon and to his mom also. Ash currently is inside his room getting ready to leave for professor oak's lab from where he will set out to find the first flying type pokemon that he ever caught.

"Let's go Pikachu, and Mom, I am going," said Ash as made his way downstairs and then finally outside

"Ash your breakfast, and put on some warm clothes," said Delia but he already left

\-- with Ash --

Ash is currently walking towards lab with Pikachu on his shoulders.

"Hey Pikachu, what you think how our friends are around the world are doing," said Ash as pikachu then gives him a thumbs up.

" Listen Pikachu ,I think we should increase our move pool and train each tauros differently, what you say, we have a full month to gather new pokemon and then full eleven months to train, we know we don't have sufficient time but we can be in a better position, we have to improve our moves and other things" said Ash to which he nodded.

"We won't be defeated by some rookie trainer this time, like Paul," said Ash

"Pika pi Pikachu," said Pikachu

"I know he has raw power, he is good at trapping people into their own plans, in short, he is an awesome trainer, but all he does is mistreats his pokemon and thinks they are your tool but believe me, they are not," said Ash to which Pikachu nodded

"Hey Pikachu let see, which type of pokemon do we need to expand our team," said Ash

Ash then brings out his Pokedex and redirected to the page which shows all his pokemon he owns categorised by type.

"Let's see, I have a total of 5 Grass-types,4 Fire-types,7 Water-types,2 Bug types,4 Normal-types,1 Poison type,2 Electric types,3 Ground types,0 Fairy type,3 Fighting-types,2 Psychic types,3 Rock types,0 Ghost-types,1 Ice type,1 Dragon type,4 Dark types,0 Steel type,5 Flying types," said Ash looking at the count of the pokemon type he has.

"So, we catch some pokemon but not more than required amount, as we will be unable to manage them all too," said Ash to which Pikachu nodded

"So Pikachu what you think, how should we plan out our training regiment," said Ash

" Pika pi pika pi pika pi chu pi chu pika pi pika pi chu pi chu ka pika, " said Pikachu

"So you want to train against all the unwanted situations and opponents we could face," said Ash to which he nodded

"Don't worry, I have planned it out," said Ash

"Now, this we week we will try to get our pokemon who are on training with others, to see if they wanted to come back," asked Ash

" Pikachu we will not lose to any new rookie like Paul this time, ok," said Ash to which he nodded and shows victory sign.

"wanna race Pikachu," said Ash as Pikachu jumped off his shoulders and took his position on the ground.

"1,2,3 go," said, Ash, as he started to run but Pikachu smirked and used quick attack and within few seconds he is far away from Ash.

xxx 2 minutes later xxx

[Professor Oak's lab]

"Hey that's not fair, who told you to use quick attack," asked Ash to which he gives I don't care look

Meanwhile, the professor is on a morning walk, he noticed Ash.

"Hello Ash, Good morning," said professor

" Morning Professor," said Ash

"So what brings you here this early today," asked professor

"Ash, if you thinking of getting your pidgeot back, then you should go to Hoenn region, as they are on their migration period," said professor

"Ash I received a call from pokemon ranger Mason of Mount Silver, she said that the larvitar that was reunited with his mother a few years back now wants to go with the same trainer that brought him here, even his mother allowed him to join that trainer. Pokemon psychiatrist and translator asked that who was the trainer, then he said that it was Ash Ketchum, they searched for your information on the pokemon league website." said professor

"Ok professor, today I am going to Jhoto region and will collect Charizard and larvitar as well, then I will collect primeape, Squirtle and haunter, maybe if I found butterfree and Lapras as well," said Ash to which he nodded

"So, any pokemon you want to take with you," asked Ash to which he said "yeah, I want to take infernape, Bulbasaur, staraptor,totodile,noctowl, glalie,gible

torkol,donphan with me plus all the new pokemon."

"Ok Ash, your team will be ready in few one hours," said the professor

xxx 1 hour later xxx

[07:20 A.M]

"Ash here is your pokemon," said professor giving Ash his pokeballs

"So, when you are leaving" asked professor

"Well, first of all, I am going back home then I will start my journey," said Ash to which professor nodded

[08:00 A.M]

Ash is now back at his home, he is now leaving his home as Delia said "Ash make sure you don't hurt yourself ok"

"Don't worry mom, I have my pokemon with me?" said Ash as he left his house towards route 1.

xxx With Ash xxx

"Hey Pikachu, We will be going to mount silver through route 28 and 22, so I was thinking of capturing some pokemon type for our team which we don't have," said Ash to which he nodded

"So, we have a list of following pokemon which we can capture, like nidoran,ekans,

rhyhorn,dratini if we find it, steelix, and skarmory from Kanto and Johto region." said Ash looking at his Pokedex

"In this way, we can have poison, rock, ground and steel type," said Ash to which Pikachu nodded

"So we will stay for two weeks in Johto region to catch some pokemon to add to our team right," said Ash to which Pikachu nodded.

While walking on the route 1, Ash thought about his first day as a trainer, he was noob back that time, dragging Pikachu all the way long not thinking about his feelings and choices, he didn't think that a pokemon is like a human. He then recalls how he angered the Spearow which made him call for help.

Then a miracle happened, he and Pikachu became best of best friends, got new friends in their journey in all four regions.

"Pikachu, you remember this place, " said Ash as he currently passing through the river.

 _pikachu nodded with a smile on his face._

"you are right, we met misty here, actually she found us and we borrowed her bike," said Ash

" She fished us out and then after the incidence of veridian city, she tagged along with us, and if it was only for her bike," said Ash as he smiled about the journey he had with Brock and Misty

pikachu added his usual pika and chu signalling that he remembered it too.

"Ok Pikachu, let's see which moves you can learn and what moves you know currently," said Ash as he pulled out his new Pokedex

 _Pikachu the mouse pokemon, is an electric type pokemon. This pokemon has ability static and hidden ability lightning rod. It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it loses electric charges from the sacs. These sacs became charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps, It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up._

 _This Pikachu can evolve in two form using thunderstone in Kanto and alola, Raichu Kanto variant which is electric type and Raichu alola variant which is the electric and psychic type._

 _This Pikachu is male and knows following moves: Agility, Thundershock, Thunderbolt_

 _,quick attack, thunder,double edge, irontail, volt tackle,electrobal_ _l, Reversal(egg move),electric terrain(egg move)_

 _This Pikachu can learn the following moves using the following methods:_

 _Move Tutor: Focus Punch, Magnet rise,_

 _shockwave, Thunder punch, Mega punch, dynamic punch, seismic toss, defence curl, rollout, double edge, swift, body slam, mega kick,electroweb_

 _TMs: protect, double team, brick break, charge beam, volt switch, thunder wave, grass knot, wild charge, sleep talk, hidden power, substitute, dig, flash, rock smash,_

"Wow Pikachu, you can learn so many moves, plus we can make some combo moves as well," said Ash to which he nodded.

"With some moves like protect, double team, brick break, Mega punch, dynamic punch, seismic toss, defence curl, rollout, double edge, swift, body slam, mega kick, double edge, irontail, sleep talk, hidden power, substitute, dig, flash, rock smash, you can still battle in case your electric attacks do not work" said Ash

Pikachu is still shocked that he can learn so many non-electric type moves.

"Hey, we can use some other attacks like irontail, for example, if you still your body like irontail than we can use it with a body slam, and we can use the iron head as well," said Ash to which he nodded

"Plus, with the help of riolu we can use, aura-based attacks, what you say," asked Ash to which he smirked at the prospectus of the new cool moves.

xxx One hour later xxx

"And here we are in the Veridian city, " said Ash

"Now, we have to rest for twenty minutes and then we head towards victory road, I hope we can find some great pokemon," said Ash to which Pikachu nodded.

xxx Time skip: 20 minutes xxx

[09:30 A.M ]

"Okay Pikachu, let's go," said Ash as he started his journey towards the Mt. Silver

"Pika pi Pikachu," said Pikachu

"I know Pikachu, you want to learn new moves as soon as possible, but we will start training after one month ok," said Ash to which he pouted in anger.

"So, let's move ahead," said Ash as he started to walk on a path that will lead them to mount silver in Johto region.

xxx Time skip: 60 minutes xxx

[ 10:30 A.M ]

Ash and Pikachu are walking on a path from past sixty minutes and they are still going on towards their destination.

\-- With Professor oak --

Professor is currently working on analysing the reports based on mega evolution, then his video phone rings.

 _"why the phone has to ring always only when I am working" thought professor as he went to recieve the call._

"Hello professor oak," said the female on other side of the line

"Hello, liza how are you" said professor

"I am fine professor, how are you" replied professor

"So how is Ash's Charizard," asked professor

"well he is great, he trains all day and night just for Ash so that he won't let him down this time," said Liza

"So this is why you called me," asked professor

"yes, in fact Charizard wants to return back, as there is nothing new which he can learn, plus he had defeated most of the charizards here, so he wants to travel again with Ash," said Liza

"So has he learned any new moves," asked professor to which she said "yeah, a great set of moves he has learned"

"So where is Ash," asked Liza

"well he is heading towards Mt. Silver to collect and capture his old pokemon which he took there when he was competing for silver conference.

" Okay, so I will meet him there, and give him his charizard, plus I have two dragon types that my cousin clair send me, but I was too busy with charizards that I haven't got time to train them, so I was wondering if Ash wants to train them" said Liza

"yeah, he would be glad to do so," said professor as he added further " So which pokemon are these"

"well these are the dragon types" said liza as she send the two pokemon out. One is alola native jangmo-o and another is unova native dieno . The two pokemon looked at screen and greeted professor

 _"Ash is lucky guy," thought professor_

"yeah, he only has one dragon type with him and that is gible, so he would like to train them," said professor

"Guys, you will be going with a new trainer, so do you have any issue" asked liza to which they give negative reply.

"professor, I will meet Ash and give him these pokemon, see you later professor" said Liza as connection terminated.

[Kanto: Route 22]

Ash is now near the water body, so he decided to take a break. Since the place is empty, and no trainer is around here, he decided to send out all of his pokemon.

"Come out everyone," said Ash

As all of his pokemon came out, he said

"Guys, we decided to take break, so do what you want , while I will groom you,"

"Plus, I have plenty of treat for you," said Ash as he take out the disposable containers and started to put the treat inside it. His pokemon started to eat in a group of two.

Ash is sitting near the water body, until a magikarp swam near Ash and started to flap it's fins.

 _"Hmm, a magikarp,it evolves into gyarados, and they are versatile pokemon, I think I should catch it" thought Ash_

"Hey, magikarp, I wonder if you want to be in my team, I have very friendly pokemon, you will get strong too," said Ash

At first it seems that it didn't understood but after few seconds it started to splash in happiness.

"You are kind of cheerful pokemon," said Ash as he took out luxury ball, and gently tap on magikarp,It is immediately caught.

"Everyone come here for a minute, " said Ash after which his pokemon came towards him

"Guys, today we a new team member added to our team,please meet magikarp" said Ash as he send it out.

Magikarp started to swim in the water body. "Guys meet it, it is a new member, when it will evolve it will become a powerful gyarados, if we treat it right then it will be loyal and amazing team member rather than a angry gyarados" said Ash to which they nodded

"Plus we all will be going to help it train before it evolves" said Ash to which they nodded

"Hey magikarp, these are my pokemon friend, while I have others at home, welcome to the team," said Ash

 _"wow, this human is good, he is caring towards me,and his pokemon" thought Ash_

 _"Yes, he is, " said mewtwo_

 _"how can you read my thought" asked magikarp_

 _"I am psychic, name is mewtwo" said mewtwo_

 _"And legendary, " added darkrai_

 _"Legendary pokemon with human, you guys seems new case to me" said magikarp_

 _"yes, Ash is a new case to us as well, we heard about him from our parents and that's why we joined him" said Darkrai_

 _"he can go to any length for his pokemon,_

 _even if it means to hurt himself" said_

 _infernape_

 _"So, why he captured me, I am worthless" said Magikarp with sorrowness_

 _"Because he knows, if you trained and treated well, then you could be strongest Gyarados of your kind," said Bulbasaur_

 _"so he thinks that I am not worthless, I only knew splash, " said Magikarp_

 _"so what, you can learn if you have a strong will, and can learn any moves as magikarp," said Infernape_

 _"Thanks for believing in me" said magikarp_

"Ok everyone, finish your treat," said Ash to which they nodded and went back to finish their food.

"Ok magikarp, you can swim here, I will recall you later ok, " said Ash to which it nodded

[Kanto: Route 22]

[11: 00 A.M ]

Ash and pikachu decided to move and continue their journey.They are now moving towards mt. silver again.

[Characific valley]

"charizard , are you ready to meet Ash once again," asked Liza to which he nodded

"Good, so shall we start our journey" asked liza to which he nodded

Then liza and her chrizard took flight towards mt.silver and Ash's charizard tagged along with them too.

[Route 22]

Ash is walking towards his destination as he heard the cry of a two pokemon.

When he look for which pokemon is it then he saw that it is nidoran who is cornered by a rhyhorn. Rhyhorn is charging at it.

"Buizel come out and use aqua jet on rhyhorn" said Ash as he send out his water type who engulfed in water and dashed towards rhyhorn.

Rhyhorn then turned and saw Ash and buizel which made him angered.

Rhyhorn charged at Ash and Buizel, then Ash commanded

"Buizel countershield and then use ice aquajet," said Ash after which buizel started to spin on his back and released water gun which stopped rhyhorn, and then he encased in water and dashed towards rhyhorn and when he was about to collide with rhyhorn ,he freezed aquajet with ice punch that hit directly on rhyhorn making him knocked out instantly.

"Nice work buizel, return" said Ash after which he captured the rhyhorn and recalled buizel back inside his pokeball.

"Hey, are you alright," asked Ash

"Nido ni do ran ni" said nidoran nuzzling Ash's leg

"Be safe ok, and never ran into any rhyhorn again" said Ash but it still staring Ash

Pikachu opened pokeball pocket of the bag and take out a pokeball and jumped in front of it.

 _"Hey nidoran, you want to join our team, you will get a good family and friends " asked pikachu which still Ash didn't get what he is doing_

 _"yeah, but that rhyhorn" said nidoran_

 _"Don't worry it will not hurt you, it will become friend of yours and ours too in no time,_ " _said pikachu_

 _"Okay, I am in, thanks for saving me" said nidoran as it tapped middle button of pokeball and it is sucked inside it._

"Pikachu I think we are getting slow,we should increase our pace" said Ash to which he nodded

xxx Time skip 4 hours xxx

[3:00 P.M : Mt. silver ]

"Finally we are here, now we have to find Mason," said Ash

"Hey, Ash over here" said mason waving at Ash

"Hey Mason, how you have been" asked Ash

"I am good, If I remember correctly, you came here last time when you were competing for Silver conference" said Mason

"yeah, so how your job is going on" asked Ash

"well, to be precise, it is going good, there are less activities of poachers in the last few years, but we recieved info that some suspecious people spotted near mount silver" said Mason

"well, I know your team could handle them, " said Ash

"Listen, after a month I wanted to speed up my training, so is it possible that I am allowed to train here, and I promise that I will not try to capture any wild pokemon, just battle with them to train my pokemon" said Ash

"Ash only unknown pokemon trainer are banned from training here or capture pokemon here, people like you with elite trainer status are allowed here to capture pokemon and train with them, we know that you would take care of them and would not hurt them" said mason

"Thanks," said Ash

"Now coming to main point Ash, the larvitar you brought here years ago is now wants to go back to you, " said Mason

"but, do his mother liked the proposal" asked Ash

"yes Ash, and she will be grateful if you make her little larvitar into big and strong tyranitar, she knows how you have raised her son," said Mason

xxx With Liza xxx

"Two minutes more Charizard, you will be with your Ash then," said Liza at which Charizard released a flamethrower in the air.

xxx Two minutes later xxx

"So you keep tyranitars separate from other ones," asked Ash

"Yeah, you know if they start fighting or practising then they can turn a whole mountain into small fragments," said Mason

All of sudden a flamethrower hit Ash directly on his face burning both Pikachu and Ash to crisp.

"What was that," asked Ash

As Pikachu looked at the source of flamethrower he cried in happiness.

"What Pikachu," asked Ash to which he pointed up in the sky

"Charizard and Liza," said Ash in shock

"Hey Ash, and ranger Mason," said Liza

"You both know each other," asked Ash Mason to which she nodded

Meanwhile, both Charizard and Liza landed in front of Ash

"Nice to see you again Ash," said Liza

"You too, Liza, Charla and Charizard," said Ash

"So Liza how you know that I am here," asked Ash

"I made a call to professor oak, he said that you are coming here to collect your larvitar," said Liza

"So you came here directly," said Ash to which she nodded

"Ash I have to say that, Charizard wants to come back to you as there is nothing new which he can learn, plus he had defeated most of the charizards here and learned a variety of moves on his own, so he wants to travel again," said Liza

"Well, I came here for the same reason, I wanted to know if Charizard wants to join me once again," said Ash to which he nodded by releasing flamethrower on his face.

"Charizard, you will be the team leader of my fire type team, what you say, you are my first fire type pokemon too," said Ash to which he nodded

"So I am considering it as yes,here is your pokeball charizard, " said Ash as he brings his pokeball out and recalled him back

"Ash, I need a favour from you," asked Liza to which he nodded

" well my cousin Clair send me the two dragon type pokemon, but my most of the time spend with charizards, so I am unable to raise and train them, so would you like to train them, I believe because I have seen your charizard, he is so determine to get strong, just because of you Ash," said Liza

"Are you sure liza," asked Ash to which she nodded

"Yes, I am sure Ash" replied Liza

"Ok, I will raise and train them," said Ash to which she took two shrunken pokeball from her bag and handed to Ash

"Ash in your hands is dieno a unova native dragon type and jangmo-o an alola native dragon type" said Liza

"Did clair knows," asked Ash to which she nodded

"Ash charizard already met them,also he told that they will be going with his trainer, so you can bring them out later once you reached kanto back," said Liza

"Now I am taking my leave, and mason see you later on," said Liza as she and charla flew back towards characific valley

"So Ash, let's go and meet your larvitar," said Mason to which he nodded.

After walking for one hour more through tunnels and grassy paths, Ash is now at the place on mount silver where larvitar and tyranitar's live.

[04:00 PM]

"Hello Ranger Mason, who is this guy," asked a person

"Ranger Samantha ,he is Ash who brought little larvitar back to his mother," said Mason

"Ok, so you are the one who bring the larvitar here," said Samantha

"yes, where is he," asked Ash

"well he is right here, inside the cave, with his mother and recently his mother gave birth to a girl, that's why she allowed him to go with you" said Mason

"Can I meet them," said Ash to which she nodded.

She pressed the button on a remote and the barier opened up clearing the way to go inside.

"You can now go inside," said Mason giving Ash permission to meet larvitar

xxx with larvitar xxx

 _"Hey mom, when Ash is coming, I hope you remembered him right" asked Larvitar_

 _"yes, my son, how could I forget that human, he brought you here" said tyranitar_

 _"And his Pikachu too," said Larvitar to which she nodded_

 _"Brother, who is this Ash guy," asked larvitar's new born sister_

 _"He is great person, or human, he is caring and innocent" said larvitar_

 _"So will you leave us, forever," asked little larvitar with tears flowing from her eyes_

 _"yes, but I have to go, now I am big enough to leave my nest or home, " said larvitar_

 _"It's been a long time that he left me here, but now I have to become strong and the only way is to fight countless of opponents and all pokemon friends that Ash has," said Larvitar_

 _"I will be proud on you if you become strong, not as a tyranitar but as a larvitar itself, " said Tyranitar mama_

 _"I think he is here, I can feel his smell, it is very familiar," said Larvitar as he ran towards the source of smell_

 _"Mom what happened," asked little larvitar_

 _"you see each human has different odour, and I think Ash is here so that's why he caught that odour signal of Ash and pikachu" said mama tyranitar_

 _"I want too meet that human too,and you" asked little larvitar_

 _"yes, let's go," said tyranitar_

To Be Continued.

List of Ash's pokemon on hand :

 _infernape,Bulbasaur,staraptor,totodil_ e,

 _noctowl, glalie,gible,torkol_ , _donphan_

 _mewtwo,darkrai,skiddo,rufflet,espurr archen,tyrunt,cranidos,tirtouga,golett, absol,umbreon,castform, giraffarig_

 _magikarp,charizard,dieno_ _,jangmo-o,_

 _rhyhorn,nidorino,_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo and game freak.

Chapter 4: Reunion - II

Ash is now walking towards the place where tyranitar and larvitar lives. The caves are spread deep inside the mountain surrounded by the vegetations and flora and fauna.

Then all of a sudden a pokemon crashed on him and started to lick him.

"Larvitar is that you?" asked Ash

"Lar larvitar tar larv," said Larvitar

"well, it's nice to see you again buddy," said Ash

 _"Hey, Larvitar! It's nice to see you too," said Pikachu_

 _"Me too," said Larvitar_

Ash then feel the shockwaves on the ground, until he spotted a tyranitar.

Tyranitar then picked Ash and Pikachu and licked them.

"Hey tyranitar, how are you, I think poachers don't hurt you guys any more," asked Ash as he recognised this tyranitar by the scar on her stomach to which she nodded

"And I have heard from Mason that you had another little girl, can we both meet her," asked Ash to which she nodded

Meanwhile, little larvitar is coming behind her mom, as she saw Ash, she hid behind her.

 _"Hey little sis, don't afraid, he is the Ash Ketchum who brought me here," said larvitar_

 _"Is he, well he is stranger to me, and you said that stranger humans are dangerous than stranger pokemon," said larvitar's sister_

"Hey Pikachu, I think she is afraid of us, can you go and talk to her," said Ash to which he nodded

 _"Hey larvitar, your sister is cute! But, is she always like that? " asked Pikachu_

 _"Well, you can say that you remember how I was in front of Misty and Brock," said larvitar to which he said " yes, but you become familiar with them later on," said Pikachu_

 _"So, finally decided to join our team," asked Pikachu to which he nodded_

 _"Hey little larvitar, do you afraid of Ash," asked Pikachu_

 _"No it's not like this, well I have heard about you guys from brother, but I am a little bit shy when it comes to human," said Larvitar's sister._

"Hey tyranitar, do you really want larvitar to go with us," asked Ash to which she nodded and licked Ash

"So, I think I should go now because I have to collect my old pokemon who are on training,or in wild protecting others, because after one year I will be going to another region and challenge the league, and this time I want to utilize the abilities of all of my pokemon" said Ash

"Larvitar, come here for a second," asked Ash to which he nodded and Ash then picks a Pokeball from his bag.

"So, welcome to the team larvitar," said Ash as larvitar touched the Pokeball and he sucked inside it, Pokeball signalled successful capture of larvitar.

Ash then sends Larvitar out.

"Ok Larvitar we will head back to pallet town tomorrow, so till then enjoy here," said Ash to which he nodded

[January 3, 2015]

[6:00 AM]

A new day started for Ash Ketchum when he will start to head back towards pallet cold day of the year.

"Ok, Tyranitar I think we should take our leave now," said Ash as he is holding Larvitar in his arms.

"And you little girl, we will meet again when I will come here for training ok," said Ash to which she nuzzled Ash.

"Bye tyranitar, little larvitar, it's nice having time spent with you guys," said Ash

 _"Bye Pikachu, Ash, and brother get strong and train hard," said Larvitar_

 _"Bye son, see you again, best of luck for a new journey," said tyranitar_

 _"Bye mom, bye sis, see you again," said Larvitar_

 _"Hey Pikachu I can't wait to train with you guys, so any new joinee," said larvitar_

 _"yes, and we will have some new team members in an upcoming month, then we will train," said Pikachu to which he nodded_

[8:00 AM]

Ash is now walking towards the bottom of mount silver until he felt vibrations underground.

"I think Onix or steelix is moving underground in search of food," said Ash as he already picks charizards Pokeball in case it tried to attack him. He is right, a steelix came out in front of Ash with deadly glare and fangs covered in fire.

Steelix leapt on Ash, but he dodged it, but steelix binded Ash with his tail. Ash couldn't reach for pocket where he kept all his pokemon, and Pikachu cannot use any electric attacks as it would hurt the Ash.

But then a flamethrower and dark pulse hit steelix making it cry in pain that made it leave Ash and Pikachu.When steelix turns it saw that there stood the kennel of houndooms glaring at steelix.

"Come out Charizard," said Ash as he released his fire type.

Charizard came out with a loud roar. Steelix started to prepare orange orb of energy in front of it.

"Charizard before it uses hyper beam on houndoom use flamethrower," said Ash

Charizard obeyed and used full power flamethrower, houndoom on another side too used a flamethrower as well which upon connecting with steelix made it cry in pain, Steelix countered with a tail that is surrounded by water.

"That's aqua tail Charizard, finish steelix as soon as possible," said Ash as Charizard dashed towards steelix and counter with close-range fire spin that covered steelix in swirling tornado of fire that made it knocked out instantly.

"Ok, Pokeball go, " said Ash as he throws friend ball at steelix that captured it with hundred percent success rate.

Ash then sends steelix out and healed it using the potion and antidotes he purchased.

"Nice work Charizard, return for now buddy," said Ash as he recalled Charizard back to his Pokeball

Ash then reached the houndooms and said "Thank you guys, if you haven't come for help, we were dead by now," said Ash then one houndoom came near Ash and started to nuzzle him

"Hey houndoom, I had a feeling that we have met before," said Ash to which it nodded and a houndour came from behind the pack which made Ash wide eyes.

"Wait a minute, are you the same houndour which we helped years back," asked Ash to which it nodded and started to lick, followed by other houndooms.

"Guys, It is great to see you again, so you all evolved huh," said Ash to which they nodded

 _"Hello, guys, I hope you remember me," said Pikachu_

 _"yes, we are, " said houndoom_

Houndoom then pointed himself and then pointed at the Pokeball that is attached to Ash's waist.

"Wait you wanted to join me," asked Ash to which it nodded

"well, then I have the special ball for you, a luxury ball," said Ash as he placed it in front of houndoom who lightly tap the middle button and sucked inside it, and the Pokeball signalled successful capture of it.

Ash then sends out houndoom who speak to its pack.

 _" goodbye guys, take care of all the other members of the group, see you again." said houndoom_

 _"Bye houndoom we miss you, please don't forget us, " said another houndoom_

 _"Ok alpha, you are now going to lead the group, make them strong, " said houndoom_

Ash then asked "Are you guys happy with the decision that houndoom made, I don't want to separate it from you guys if you don't want," said Ash to which they nodded.

"Houndoom let's go, buddy, we have to reach pallet town today," said Ash as he starts moving forward. Houndoom bids farewell to its friends.

xxx Seven hours later xxx

[ 01:00 P.M ]

"Here we are houndoom, pallet town, where I belong," said Ash making houndoom bark in excitement

"So are you excited to meet my other pokemon," asked Ash to which he nodded

"Well, then let's go, first of all, let me put my belongings at my house, my mom would like you for sure," said Ash

[01:10 P.M]

"Hey mom, I am back, " said Ash

"Hey honey, how was your journey, " said Delia

"It is good, and who is this little cute pokemon," asked Delia while houndoom blushed when Delia said it cute

"Mom this is houndoom, from Johto region, me, misty and brock encountered a whole pack when we travelled there, today I found him and he decided to come with me," said Ash to which she nodded

"Mom, I am going at the lab to drop my pokemon, see you later, and houndoom return for now," said Ash he recalled it back.

[01:25 P.M]

"Let see Ash, which pokemon you have caught," asked professor standing in front of Ash's pokemon

"Guys, I have got our two pokemon friends back," said Ash as he sends out Charizard and larvitar out.

Upon releasing Charizard released the flamethrower in the air, and larvitar hid behind Ash.

"Larvitar, all the pokemon you see here are my pokemon and your friends, so don't afraid of them ok, " said Ash to which he nodded

"Pikachu please introduce larvitar to everyone," said Ash to which he nodded

"Now, we have new pokemon which I captured on the way," said Ash as he sends out ,rhyhorn,nidorino, houndoom, steelix.

"Rhyhorn, Nidorino,houndoom and

steelix these are my pokemon and your new teammates, friends and battle partners so you all guys get to know each other " said Ash to which they nodded

Ash released Magikarp in a nearby pond and introduced it to all of his pokemon.

"And I received two dragon type from Liza and here they are jangmo-o and dieno. Guys these are our new friends, and from now onwards yours too, please give them warm welcome," said Ash to which they nodded.

"Ash while I ask professor ivy if she spots any Lapras pod, then she will inform us," said Tracy to which he nodded.

"Now guys, I want to say something and wants your opinion," said Ash to which they nodded.

"Well, I am going to train really hard, means you will be trained against your weakness, for example, rock types will be drowned in the water so that they will be immune to water type attacks and the same goes for grass types who will be engulfed in fire, I just want to say that if you are ready for this kind of training then ok, and if not then it's ok too," said Ash

After having discussion Ash's pokemon cheered in happiness.

"But don't worry, you will start with low power level and then we will increase it gradually, plus we would try to develop a new way to counter problems," said Ash to which they nodded

xxx Next Day xxx

[January 4, 2015]

[09:00 A.M]

Ash is now inside his room, planning to go and collect his primeape, Squirtle, and haunter. Right now he is cleaning the seven pokemon eggs he had received.

"You see Pikachu, we have to clean the pokemon egg once in a while so that they no dust deposited on them which may cause infection to a newborn pokemon," said Ash

"well, this is the final one," said Ash as he placed the last egg back inside the incubator.

"Let's go Pikachu, our friends are waiting at the lab, " said Ash as Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulders and both of them dashed towards the lab

After twenty minutes Ash is now at the lab.

"Hello professor," said Ash

"Morning Ash, are you taking care of eggs," asked professor

"yes, recently I cleaned them," said Ash to which he happily nodded

"Here is a good news and that is,a Lapras pod is spotted in the orange archipelago near Valencia island," said professor

"Um professor I am going to collect my pokemon, " said Ash

"you don't have to Ash, yesterday I made calls to officer Jenny, Anthony and Sabrina and told them the scenario, and they agreed to it, they said that they are coming here with your pokemon after two days," said professor

"That's great, I can collect my butterfree, Lapras and pidgeot, later on," said Ash

xxx Two days later xxx

[January 6, 2015]

[11:00 A.M]

Last two days were normal for Ash as he plays and bond with his new and old pokemon alike. They started to understand Ash and his old pokemon.

Pokemon like Magikarp, houndoom and all new pokemon that have joined Ash recently started to like Ash.

Ash's old and new pokemon also started to get familiar with each other's nature and personality. They all started to tell new ones the adventures they had with Ash and legendaries they met.

Riolu, Zorua, Mewtwo and Darkrai also become friendly to each other, larvitar started to get familiar with Ash's new pokemon and old ones too.

Today Ash's three old pokemon are going to reunite with Ash and their old buddies.

Rhyhorn, Nidorino and steelix started to get friendly with each other and Ash's pokemon

Ash is currently resting under a tree until he spotted three familiar figures coming in the backyard.

 _"That's Sabrina, Anthony and officer Jenny," thought Ash in excitement_

"Pikachu, look, Sabrina, Anthony and officer Jenny are here, let's go and meet them," said Ash

 _"No way, I am not in a mood to face that psychotic gym leader who turns every trainer and his/her pokemon into a play doll," said Pikachu but Ash heard only occasional pi, ka and chu's_

 _"Pikachu I have heard that, but I was not in control of my powers back that time, now I can control them with ease, you don't have to fear me_ ," _said Sabrina through telepathically_

 _"Who are you, " asked Pikachu_

 _"It's me, Sabrina, sorry for that but I can understand and listen your thoughts in the radius of 2 miles and can catch psychic energy in the radius of 8 miles, and for you, I have a good news, your trainer has psychic abilities hidden inside of him," said Sabrina_

 _"No way," said Pikachu as he started to run towards Ash_

"Hey Sabrina, Anthony, Officer Jenny, how are you guys?" asked Ash

"We are good Ash, and congratulations for defeating Tobias's Darkrai and Latias," said Anthony

"So, you are collecting your old pokemon and expanding your team," asked Jenny

"yes, and I have decided to train for at least one or two years before heading to any new region," said Ash

"Well, that's a good idea, " said Sabrina

"Ash, your primeape is very amazing pokemon, he has been winning the p1 championship continuously from past few years, and now I don't have anything that I could teach him, now he has to apply what he has learned in the pokemon battles," said Anthony

"Ash here are your pokemon, " said the three people in unison and released the three pokemon out of Pokeball.

From three Pokeball emerged Squirtle, Gengar and primeape

Squirtle leapt at Ash in happiness, primeape took Ash's hat and Gengar started to play a prank on him.

"wow, Haunter evolved," asked Ash to which she nodded

"And he is become powerful too, learned variety of moves," said Sabrina

"Same is with primeape and Squirtle Ash, Squirtle and primeape knows some pretty good moves, which you will be amazed to find," said Jenny and Anthony

"So Ash can we see your pokemon," asked Anthony to which he nodded and took them where his pokemon are resting

"Wow, you have got some great pokemon, " said Jenny.

 _"Hey, Charizard what's up," asked Squirtle_

 _"Great, I see you still kept the promise that you both made years ago," asked Charizard to which he nodded._

 _"Hey aren't you the same Charmander that I met at the lavender's town ghost tower," said Gengar_

 _"Yeah, you scared me like hell, but today it's different," said Charizard_

 _"oh yeah, let's see," said Gengar as it disappeared and appeared from behind Charizard._

 _This made Charizard flew towards Ash and hid behind him cowering in fear_

 _"Oh, the big guy scared of ghost huh," said Gengar_

 _"Come on Charizard, he is playing a prank on you, " said Pikachu_

 _"well I can face anyone, even Arceus but a ghost, no way," said Charizard_

 _"Hey Charizard, I was joking, now don't behave like a kid," said Gengar_

"Ash, can I speak to you, in private" asked Sabrina

"yes, " said Ash as she took him with her to an empty place.

"Ash you see, I wanted to tell you that I can sense a strong psychic energy from within you, an energy that needs to be awakened and controlled, if not then it could destroy you and your brain," said Sabrina

"What, you mean that I am a psychic," asked Ash

"Yes, you are psychic and if you allow me to train you, you can train psychic types more easily, can read thoughts of pokemon and can communicate with them, also can read thoughts of humans as well," said Sabrina

"Can we teach some psychic type moves to non-psychic types," asked Ash

"No! Because psychic type's brain works on a different level, its different from normal pokemon," said Sabrina

"Ok I will, but I will travel around the regions to train, so can you travel with me," asked Ash to which she thinks and nodded

"When are you leaving," asked Sabrina

"Well, in the first week of february," said Ash to which she nodded

Anthony, Sabrina and Officer Jenny left the pallet town after one hour of spending time with professor oak and Ash.

Anthony gave Ash tips to improve his pokemon's strength, stamina, power, endurance and speed, also he shared the training regiment he does with primeape.

Primeape, Squirtle and Gengar started to get along with other pokemon.

(A/N : I think this marks the ending of chapter four. Now, Ash has got his three pokemon back. Sabrina will train Ash in psychic power and his pokemon. So what is in the store for Ash in the coming future. Stay tuned to know more)

To Be Continued.

List of Ash's pokemon:

Bulbasaur,Charizard,Squirtle,Pikachu, Nidorino,Primeape,Muk,Gengar,Kingler, Rhyhorn,Tauros,Magikarp,Snorlax, Mewtwo,Bayleef,Quilava,Totodile,Noctowl. ,Umbreon, Girafarig,Steelix,Heracross, Houndoom,Donphan,Larvitar,Sceptile,

Swellow,Torkoal,Corphish,Castform,

Absol,Glalie,Torterra,Infernape, Staraptor,Cranidos,Floatzel,Gible,Riolu ,Gliscor,Darkrai,Tirtouga,Archen,Zorua, Golett,Rufflet,Skiddo,Espurr,Tyrunt,Type: Null,Jangmo-o,Dieno,Marshadow,zeraora


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo and game freak.

Chapter 5: New Members

It's nine in the morning on 7th of January, Ash is now inside in his room and taking care of the pokemon eggs, besides him is his first ever electric type Pikachu, apart from him there are Mewtwo, Darkrai, Riolu and Zorua. All of the pokemon are playing with each other.

While cleaning the eggs, Ash is thinking that which new pokemon will emerge from the egg. This is the pokemon egg that Red had sent to Ash.

Once he finished polishing the eggs he directly went for his desk where he has kept all the books he received from Riley and Prof. Oak.

"Let's see, what these books are about," said Ash as he started to read the first book that titled "Aura: The essential element of life".

" Aura, the aura is a form of energy field that is presented in every object created by God. Plants, animals, humans, micro-organisms, and every living object," said Ash

"Type of aura defines the personality and emotion of a person. Aura is what defines a person's state of mind, based on different colours.." said Ash

"Oh man, these books are giving me a headache, I wonder how professor read all of them, man all pokemon professors are awesome," said Ash as he closed the books and lay down on the bed.

But then all of sudden all pokemon eggs started to glow that Red gave Ash.

Ash took the eggs in the backyard, Delia also present there to see which type of pokemon are going to hatch from them.

Once glow settles down there were four pokemon. Ash recognises three pokemon but unable to recognise the fourth one.

"Mewtwo, can you recognise the fourth pokemon," asked Ash

 _"yes, it is kyurem, a legendary pokemon from Unova region," said Mewtwo_

"Ash, are they all legendary pokemon," asked Delia to which he nodded

"Yes mom, this one is Entei, this is heatran, this is Deoxys and this one finally is Kyurem," said Ash as he said pokemon tried to walk but they stumble. Deoxys on other hand started to float in the air.

"Ash you have six legendary pokemon, congratulations," said Delia

"And, they are cute," said Delia

"Thanks, these are the best pokemon, that a trainer could have asked for," said Ash as he petted all the newcomers.

"Listen, guys, I have to catch you so that, I can carry you anywhere without being noticed. So may I have your permission," asked Ash

 _"Ash is so kind that he even asks newborn for their permission to catch them," said Darkrai_

 _"Yeah, Mr Red was right, Ash is like what he told us, we are glad that Ash is our trainer and friend, not any other human," said Mewtwo_

 _"Ash didn't know that he is currently under observation of lord Arceus," said Darkrai_

 _"Why dad, is asking our permission," asked kyurem_

 _"Don't know, maybe he is thinking that we wouldn't be happy if caught without permission," said Heatran_

The four pokemon nodded, after which Ash took four Cherish balls and lightly tap on each pokemon after which they are successfully captured.

"Mewtwo, Darkrai I want to say that I may not be able to use you guys in battles, but still you will be trained," said Ash

 _"Why we are pokemon," asked Mewtwo_

"well, you guys are legendary pokemon and pitting legendary pokemon against non-legendary is not good," said Ash

 _"But, didn't frontier brains and Tobias used the legendary pokemon against you," asked Darkrai_

"Yes," said Ash

 _"See, this isn't against the rules," said Mewtwo_

" Okay only when the opposite party uses legendary pokemon, ok," said Ash to which they nodded

Then all of sudden they hear a scream coming from the pokemon lab that is so loud that Ash could hear at his home.

"Mom, I have to go and see, " said Ash to which she nodded

"Come on guys," said Ash

After twenty minutes Ash reached the lab and what he saw is that professor is running here and there.

"Professor what happened," asked Ash

"You ask me what happened, I recently received notifications that you caught four legendary pokemon, Kyurem from Unova, Entei from Johto, Heatran from Sinnoh and Deoxys who is rare from Hoenn region. " said professor in shock

"Umm, I was going to introduce them to you soon. Professor, let me introduce them to you in front of my pokemon," said Ash

xx Time Skip: Four hours later xx

[ 01:00 P.M ]

Ash introduced his new pokemon to other pokemon. They all welcome them in the family. Charizard considers Entei and Heatran as a little brother as they are a fire type.

"Ash I have a good news that your Lapras is spotted in the orange archipelago, so this is a good chance for you to see if she wants to be back," said professor

"Ok professor, I am leaving now, " said Ash

"Mewtwo and everyone I am going to get one of our friends back, I will return soon, so stay with professor oak, ok," said Ash

"Pikachu you too stay here to give mimikyu some company, " said Ash to which he nodded

"Professor you make sure no one see my pokemon, especially legendary pokemon," said Ash to which he nodded

" Professor can you give me old pokeballs of Lapras, Butterfree, and pidgeot in case I found them," asked Ash to which he nodded

One hour later Ash is flying in the airspace of Kanto region, he can't express his feeling when he is going to meet Lapras again after a long time.

"Charizard, you remember Lapras," asked Ash to which he nodded

"Listen Charizard, I feel sorry that I haven't trained you well, If I had trained you then you will be strongest Charizard in this world," said Ash which made Charizard angry

 _"you had trained me right, I was the fool to let you down in Kanto league, If I haven't slept then we could have defeated the Ritchie, but I let my ego get over my brain which costs us the indigo league," said Charizard which Ash only understood as his name_

"But we will train hard this time, " said Ash to which he nodded

"Now let's see what moves you have learned," said Ash as he pointed Pokedex at Charizard

 _Charizard: The flame pokemon, the final form of Charmander. Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself._

 _This Charizard knows the following moves:_

 _Flamethrower, Fire spin, submission, seismic toss, Dragon rage, Dragon Breath, overheat, steel wing, dragon tail,_ _Heatwave, Dragon Claw, Flare Blitz, shadow claw, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Flame Burst, Inferno, Sunny day, solar beam, fireblast, flame charge,Incinerate, Overheat,will-o- wisp, Earthquake, Focus blast, Ariel Ace, Brick Break, Rock Tomb, Double team, protect, hyper beam, hidden power, rock slide, brutal swing, Giga impact, counter, air cutter,focus punch, metal claw,ancient power, dragon pulse, dragon rush,fire punch, iron tail, thunder punch,fissure, bide,skull bash,curse, rock smash, dynamic punch,dig,sandstorm, defence curl, fury cutter, smoke screen,_ _blast burn, fire pledge, Draco Meteor_ _, tailwind, heat crash, lava plume, magma storm, Eruption, burn up,flame wheel_

" Charizard how in this world you know Draco Meteor and Thunder fang," asked Ash to which he just shrugged.

"Wow, you worked hard, just to learn these so many moves," asked Ash to which he nodded

"Ok Charizard, let's speed up the speed, " said Ash as Charizard to which he nodded.

After three hours of flight Ash found himself in the airspace of Orange Archipelago.

"Charizard, land there, we will take a short break and you can rest," said Ash to which he nodded and started to descend on the island.

"Hey Charizard here is some treat for you," said Ash as he takes out the two packets of sandwich and gives one packet to Charizard and consumed one by himself.

After twenty minutes once Charizard is good to flight again, Ash started his journey for Valencia island.

In Alto Mare of Johto region, a pokemon disguised as human and a human being engaged in a conversation.

"So, do you want to go to him," asked a girl

"Yes, Bianca I want to, I want to get strong and see the new region, and he is the only one person apart from you and your family that I could trust," said the pokemon

"So who the hell I am going to stop you, you are free to leave, but I am afraid that people will try to steal soul dew," said Bianca

Then all of sudden, an entity in light form appeared and took shape of Arceus.

"Lord Arceus is this you," asked Bianca

 _"Latias, I heard your conversation and I assume you want to join the Ash Ketchum," asked Arceus_

 _"Yes lord Arceus, I want to help Ash in achieving his dream, and in this way, I will see the world and get stronger too," said Latias_

 _"Well, your wish is granted, but first of all," said Arceus as he faced soul dew and started to glow, making soul dew to glow as well. Once Arceus stopped glowing Latios emerged from it._

 _"what, I am alive," asked Latios_

 _"Yes, my child you are alive, I revived you so that your sister can go and join Ash Ketchum, are you okay with that," asked Arceus_

 _"First of all, thank you for giving me a second life, second, I will be happy in whatever decision Latias will take. If she wants to go with Ash then I am always happy," said Latios_

 _"Latias, before you go to Ash I want you to go and search for Ash's butterfree and pidgeot in the Hoenn region, as he is collecting his old pokemon back, go and see if they want to join Ash again, also they have become very strong in last few years," said Arceus to which she nodded as Arceus disappeared_

"Latios, welcome back, Lorenzo will be happy to see you," said Bianca

 _"Brother, are you still happy that I am joining Ash, a human," asked Latias_

 _"You don't have to be sorry, Ash is a nice kid with a nice heart, he will take care of you and won't try to misuse your power," said Latios_

 _After meeting with her loved ones Latias left the alto mare and become invisible._

xxx Orange Islands xxx

Deep under the sea resides a powerful creature, that maintains the peace between the legendary birds of Kanto and with it lives its son.

Currently, It is swimming deep under the sea, the water pokemon cower in fear by the mere presence of it. Along with it, there is its son who is enjoying the swimming with its mother.

She is Lugia and her son silver. She is the same Lugia that Ash met during the events of Orange Islands. Then he met her in orange islands two times, but he is unable to recognise her.

 _" Mom, are you thinking something," asked silver_

 _"Yes, what if I told you to join a human," asked Lugia_

 _"what, you mean it, that would be cool, but you know that humans are always trying to hurt us," said Silver_

 _"Well, this human is kind-hearted, it takes care of his pokemon, he will love you with care," said Lugia_

 _"Who is he, " asked Silver_

 _"His name is Ash Ketchum, he is the only human that we legendaries could trust on," said Lugia_

 _"Yes, I will join him, I always wanted to join him," said silver with enthusiasm as he takes a 360 loop in the water._

On the other side, Ash is flying towards Valencia island until he listens to a voice inside his head.

 _"Greetings, the chosen one," said a voice_

"Charizard, you said anything," asked Ash to which he nodded

 _"Chosen One, please meet me near shamouti island, waiting for you," said a voice_

"Charizard please made a stop at shamouti island before heading to Valencia island," said Ash to which he nodded.

 _" Chosen One, meet me at the unpopulated area of the island," said the voice_

 _After half an hour, Ash finds himself in the unpopulated area of the shamouti island._

"Ok Charizard, land here," said Ash as Charizard landed there.

"Thankyou Charizard, return for now," said Ash as he recalled Charizard back

 _" Greetings, chosen one, you may be wondering who am I. I think I should remind you that long time ago the legendary birds or Kanto were in trouble and you helped them." asked the voice_

"Yes, and that included Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos," said Ash

 _"But, that included one more pokemon, a Lugia," asked the voice_

"yes, I remember that Lugia. He or She helped me to in creating peace between the trio," said Ash

 _"And after that, you and your friends saved the baby Lugia," said the voice_

" yes, well he is the cutest legendary pokemon I met," said Ash

 _"So, let me ask you if I told you that he wants to join you," asked the voice_

"Are you sure, I mean I am a human and why he would join me, I don't want to separate it from its parents," said Ash

 _"what if its mother wants it to join you," asked the voice_

"what, but how are you so sure about it," asked Ash

 _" Well, Ash Ketchum this is me, the same Lugia that helped in creating peace between the trio and the same Lugia whose son you saves in Johto," said Lugia as she emerges from inside the water soaking Ash in it._

"No way! " exclaimed Ash

"Is that you Lugia, the same from the incident of the shamouti island and the mother of silver," asked Ash to which she said

 _" Yes Ash, nice to see you again, " said Lugia licking Ash_

"How are you, hope no one is giving trouble to you guys," asked Ash by stroking her head making her purr in delight of being petted by Ash

 _"No, I decided that silver should join you, he should be trained only by chosen one, so would you take him," asked Lugia_

"yes, you see I already have six legendary babies with me, and having Lugia is another great moment for me," said Ash

 _"well that's awesome, he will have some friends to play with," said Lugia_ "

But wouldn't it make me prime target for the evil organisation if they get to know that I have the team of legendary pokemon," asked Ash to which Lugia said

 _"Don't worry, we all legendary pokemon will train you and your pokemon helping them making strong," said Lugia_

Lugia then introduces silver to Ash who happily flew around him, Ash also becomes happy to see him.

"Lugia, thanks for such a great pokemon," said Ash

 _"Ash, scan him," said Lugia to which he nodded as he took out Pokedex._

 _Lugia, the diving pokemon. Lugia's wings hold devasting power, a single blow could blow apart regular houses._

 _This Lugia's ability is pressure and hidden ability is multi-scale. This Lugia is dual psychic and flying type._

 _This Lugia knows the following moves: aeroblast, gust, recover, dream eater, telekinesis, icy wind, thunder wave, dragon rush, extrasensory, rain dance, weather ball, body slam, psychic_

 _This Lugia can learn the following moves:_

 _Level up: hydro pump, future sight, Ancient power, punishment._

 _zap cannon, rock smash, psych up,_ _sunny day, blizzard, hyper beam, dragon breath, Thunder, earthquake, shadow ball, sandstorm, detect,steelwing, nightmare, surf, whirlpool, waterfall, curse, Hail,_ _light screen, double team,Ariel ace, brine, charge beam, avalanche, protect, double team,psyshock, sky drop, dragon tail,_ _ice beam, thunderbolt, air cutter, aqua tail, twister, ominous wind, iron head, zen headbutt, dragon pulse, hyper voice, iron tail, roost, sky attack, Giga drain_

 _shockwave, water pulse, wonder room_

"Lugia, I must say that your silver is strong," said Ash making silver lick Ash

"Ash, Catch him then and make him strong," said Lugia

Back at Shamouti Island Ash is speaking to Lugia.

"Ash capture him, " said Lugia as Ash pulled out one Master ball from his pocket

"Silver, this is a master ball, please accept me as your trainer," said Ash to which he happily tapped the middle button of the Pokeball and he instantly captured successfully

"Bye Lugia, I have to reach Valencia Island, you can visit me anytime you want in pallet town," said Ash

 _" Ash, may I take you there," said Lugia_ "yeah sure, " said Ash as she signalled him to hop on her back

Two hours later, Ash and Lugia are now at Valencia Island.

 _" Ash, now I take my leave, will see you later, " said Lugia as she dived back inside the water._

 _"Ash when you will take me out," asked silver through telepathy_

" Silver, when we will reach pallet town then I will let you out, there I have plenty of legendary and non-legendary pokemon you can play wi th. Plus there is professor oak who take care of my pokemon in my absence, then there is my friend Tracy, he may draw your sketch on paper so don't get panic, because when he sees any new pokemon he gets overexcited," said Ash

 _"your friends are sure unique Ash," said Silver_

 _"So what brings you here," asked Silver_

"well, while travelling in orange islands years back, I caught a Lapras and I came here to see if she could join me again," said Ash

"Now, we will communicate when we are in the secluded area," said Ash to which he agreed

"Come out Charizard," said Ash as he sends Charizard out

"Charizard, let's search for Lapras," said Ash to which he nodded

For the next thirty minutes, Ash is flying over the sea so that he could find the Lapras pod. Ash finally found the Lapras pod. The pod of hundred Lapras is resting near the small island that is 2 miles away from Valencia island.

"Hey Lapras, it's me, Ash, if you are here then release ice beam in the air," said Ash

 _" This voice, I know it, this is Ash," thought Lapras and when she looked around, she spotted a Charizard and on top of it riding a boy that she could recognise from anywhere._

Lapras then swam towards Ash with happiness.

 _"what's with her," said one of the Lapras_

 _"Well I think she spotted her trainer, " said another Lapras_

" _So who would be our new leader," said another Lapras_

 _"well, it's up to her, she will decide who she wants to give the responsibility of a leader," said Lapras_

"Hey, Lapras how are you," asked Ash to which she said _" I am good Ash, missing you so badly,"_

"Wow you can use telepathy," asked Ash to which she nodded

 _" Recently discovered, so what brought you here and where is Pikachu," asked Lapras_

" He is with my other pokemon, " said Ash as he jumped off Charizard and sat on the back of Lapras.

"Charizard, return buddy," said Ash as he recalled him back

"well, Lapras, I was wondering if, you want to join me again," asked Ash

 _"Ash I always wanted to return back to you, my Lapras pod is now strong enough to defend themselves, but I didn't know how to get back to pallet town," said Lapras_

"So, you want to come back, and join me again," asked Ash to which she nodded

"Lapras before we get back to pallet I want to say that we have seven legendary team members, so you will glad to meet them and one of them is with me, he is Lugia, " said Ash

 _"what, seven legendary pokemon, Ash I must say that you have outdone yourself," said Lapras_

"Lapras, would your pod allow you to leave them," asked Ash

 _" Ash, I am their leader, so they will do what I say," said Lapras_

"That's great, you are the leader, congratulation," said Ash making her happy

"Lapras, you know Tracy stays with us, you will be happy to meet him," said Ash to which she nodded

 _"Listen, everyone, I am leaving the orange islands to rejoin my trainer, so who will be the leader, well, as per me you all are leader, you all should take the responsibility of each other, and when the time comes you will know that who is going to be the leader, till the time you all try to be safe and support each other. I don't want to create a rift between you guys," said Lapras_

 _" Leader, we support your decision and we respect you, we all want to wish you good luck for your future," said all Lapras_

"Bye Lapras, take care," said Ash to which they give their happy cry after which they departed for Vermillion city.

"Lapras, let me scan you, " said Ash to which she nodded

 _Lapras, the transport pokemon is a dual, water and ice type pokemon. People have driven Lapras almost to the point of extinction. In the evenings, this Pokémon is said to sing plaintively as it seeks what few others of its kind still remain._

 _This Lapras has the ability water absorb, shell armor and hydration as a hidden ability._ _This Pokemon is now a major source of water transport._

 _This Lapras is female and knows following moves:_

 _Aurora beam, foresight, Horn drill, refresh,_ _curse, whirlpool, dragon dance, Avalanche, future sight, freeze dry, dragon pulse, water gun, mist, confuse ray, ice beam, sing, perish song, Ice Shard, water pulse, brine, thunderbolt, icy wind, zen headbutt,_ _Aqua Tail, attract, nightmare, rain dance_

 _Lapras can learn the following moves:_

 _iron head, blizzard, solar beam, dragon rage, thunder, psychic, reflect, skull bash, psywave, hyper beam, zap cannon, rock smash, protect, dragon breath, dream eater, hail, shockwave, double team, frost breath, sunny day_

"wow Lapras, you learned all these moves on your own to which she nodded

" I can't wait to battle with you," said Ash to which she nodded

It's been six hours passed when Ash has returned back to pallet town from getting his Lapras back. Ash is happy that his pokemon family is increasing day by day. And he is looking forward to adding more team members to his family.

Lapras was delighted to see Tracy and Ash's other Kanto pokemon again. Bulbasaur and Charizard were happy that another one of their friends is back. When they met her at the orange island, she was a child scared of humans and shy to speak in front of them. But now she emerged as mature adult Lapras that can handle a pod of Lapras on her own. Tracy liked that she is back, they had great adventure back at orange islands.

Ash decided to spend a night with his pokemon and for which the professor allowed.

The stars shining brightly in the sky. Ash is currently sleeping in the open air under the oak tree that is present in the ranch and around him is his all the pokemon, new and old alike.

Meanwhile, a pink cat-like pokemon appeared in the ranch and started to hover above Ash. She then noticed the Pokeball that is attached to Ash's belt.

She hovers above Ash and analyzed the Pokeball, it seems empty one, she giggled and tapped the Pokeball after which she sucked inside.

Once she is captured the Pokeball made the ding sound signalling capture of her. The noise disturbed the sleep of Pikachu, he looked around him but everything seems normal and drifted back to sleep.

In Hoenn region Latias is searching for the flock of pidgeot, she closed her eyes and searched for them, finally she has found them.

After few minutes she is in front of the flock resting on the branches of trees of Petalburg woods outside the petalburg city.

" Greetings pidgeotto, pidgy and pidgeots," said Latias that made them wake from the slumber.

"Legendary eon pokemon, what are you doing here" asked leader of the flock

"Do you know any pidgeot that is from Veridian forest of Kanto region, I am searching for him," said Latias

"Yes we are from Veridian forest, Kanto region," said Pidgeot

"Oh, well I am looking for you, do you know any Ash Ketchum from pallet town by any chance," asked Latias

"Yes, I am, I am his pokemon, before heading to orange islands he left me to protect my flock," said Pidgeot

"That's a good news, Ash currently collecting his all old pokemon, he got his Charizard and Squirtle back to his team, " said Latias

"What ! those two are back, wow, " said pidgeot

"Yes, but I also decided to join him too, but before that, I am on the way to collect you both," said Latias

"Both, and you want to join Ash, that's amazing" asked pidgeot

"yes, you and his butterfree, I want to give him a surprise. So, what you say, wanna rejoin him," asked Latias

"yes, my flock is strong enough to defend on their own," said Pidgeot

"Guys, I think It's time when you have to defend on your own, I have taught you all the good moves that could help you defend yourself, so best of luck for your future," said Pidgeot

"Chief, we are glad that we trained under you, your trainer is selfless to send you to protect us, now you don't have to worry about us. We all wish you good luck," said pidgeotto

With that Pidgeot and Latias headed towards Kanto region.

"Pidgeot you know where butterfree is," asked Latias

"Yes, actually a few months back, he is near the tree of beginning in Kanto region, living with the flutter of butterfree, " said Pidgeot

"Let's go and see if he wants to rejoin you guys," said Latias to which he nodded

xx Time Skip: 06:30 A.M xx

The sun started to shine bright, the chilly winds are blowing. Ash and his pokemon started to wake up.

"Good morning Pikachu," said Ash to which they said "Good Morning,"

Ash looked at the eggs that he had kept on his side so that he can take care of them by himself. He knew that his mom would be a great caretaker for eggs but since he has taken the responsibility to keep the eggs safe, he has taken them with him to the ranch.

One by one all of his pokemon started to wake up. His new pokemon greeted him. Ash too greeted in return. Meanwhile, the professor also came out.

"Morning Ash, sleep well?" asked the professor

"Yes, and it was great night spend with all of my pokemon," said Ash

"So Ash, it seems your team is complete," asked Ash to which he nodded

"yes and I think I could go and train now, " said Ash

"So, what is the status of the eggs," asked professor

"Well, you can see them," said Ash pointing to eggs

"Ok, let me see. Hmm, the eggs are shining great, the outer shell is clean, eggs seems good" said professor

"Ash, I must say you have taken care of them," said Professor " And by their looks, they can hatch anytime soon," said professor

Professor noticed something on the horizon.

"Ash, something is coming towards us, " said professor pointing in the sky near the edge of pallet town

When Ash looks in the direction professor is pointing he saw four figures flying in the sky coming towards him.

When Pikachu noticed he jumped in excitement. Ash is still looking in the sky until he recognised who these figures are.

"No way, " said Ash in excitement

"Ash you know these figures," asked the professor to which he said

"Yes, these are pidgeot and butterfree," said Ash

"But who these other pokemon are," said Ash

"Professor this is pink butterfree, who is a mate of my butterfree, and this is Latias who I met while travelling in Johto Region.

Everything was cleared when Latias came down and kissed Ash on his forehead.

"Latias," said Ash

 _"Yes Ash, It's me, same Latias from Alto mare," said Latias_

"But, what about soul dew," asked Ash

 _"Lord Arceus, revived Latios, he is now protecting it, and I want to join me," said Latias_

"That's good, but man I am lucky to have you on my team," said Ash

Ash picks the empty Pokeball from his pocket and opened it but what comes out shocked everyone around, Latias, Professor Oak, Pikachu and all of his pokemon.

"what the hell Ash, when you captured a mew," said Professor with shock. He feels like he wants to tear his hair out.

"Seriously professor I didn't know that I had a mew, " said Ash

"Then what it is doing here, inside your Pokeball," said professor

 _"what's going on with me nowadays, first I received six legendary pokemon, then Lugia, then Latias and now mew which I didn't even know how it got here," thought Ash_

Meanwhile, Mew was giggling and rolling on the ground laughing.

 _"Sorry to interrupt, but Ash didn't know that I was even inside the Pokeball, I captured myself when he was sleeping tonight," said Mew via telepathy_

"you captured yourself, but why," said Ash

 _"well I wanted to see you, and want to be the pokemon of the chosen one," said Mew_

"If you have already decided then who the hell I am to stop you, welcome to the team," said Ash

"Ash, Gary will be shocked when he gets to know about your pokemon," said professor to which he nodded

" Ash, you talk to your pokemon while I have to go and prepare breakfast." said professor to which he nodded

Butterfree landed on Ash's shoulders.

"Hey buttefree, how you have been buddy," asked Ash to which he nodded

"And you little girl," said Ash to the pink butterfree to which she happily nuzzle Ash

"So would you like to stay here in the ranch or wants to train alongside with your butterfree," asked Ash to which she nodded

Then all of sudden Ash teleported away from the ranch creating distress among his pokemon.

To be continued..

And this marks the end of this chapter here. Ash got Lugia's son, the same Lugia he helped years ago. Also, he gets his Lapras back. On the other side, Ash's pidgeot and butterfree are back,Latias decide to join Ash and Mew well she captured herself as Ash's pokemon. So what you think, what is in the store for Ash. To know more stay tuned for future chapters.

Here are the pokemon that Ash has:

mew,latias,lugia,Bulbasaur,Charizard,Squirtle,Pikachu,Nidorino,Primeape,Muk,Gengar,Kingler,Rhyhorn,Tauros,Magikarp,Snorlax,Mewtwo,Bayleef,Quilava,Totodile,Noctowl,Umbreon, Girafarig,Steelix,Heracross, Houndoom,Donphan,Larvitar,Sceptile,

Swellow,Torkoal,Corphish,Castform,

Absol,Glalie,Torterra,Infernape,butterfree, Staraptor,Cranidos,Floatzel,Gible,Riolu ,Gliscor,Darkrai,Tirtouga,Archen,Zorua,lapras, Golett,Rufflet,Skiddo,Espurr,Tyrunt,Type: Null,Jangmo-o,Dieno


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo and game freak.

Chapter 6: Departure

Ash vanished from the ranch, that cause distress among his pokemon.

Ash found himself in an empty space, completely white, not a single human is present there.

"Where am I, and who brought me here," thought Ash

"Hello, is anybody here," said Ash but no answer

 _Then all the images that show his and legendary encounter started to appear._

"What's going on, who brought me here, please explain me," said Ash then a voice heard.

 _"Dear Ash Ketchum, or for short the chosen one, you don't have to fear, this is me Arceus," said the voice._

 _"All your queries would be answered soon, just have patience," said Arceus_

"Ok Lord Arceus," said Ash

Soon all the empty space disappeared and Ash finds himself standing in the centre of a big hall. A huge room that is spread in the area that is equivalent to the pallet town.

There stood Arceus, in his normal pokemon form, facing Ash.

" _Ash, its been too quick to meet again," said Arceus_

"Lord Arceus, why you have brought me here," asked Ash

 _"Ash I want to say something, " said Arceus_

 _"You see, you are Lugia's chosen one, and Ketchum bloodline is always been descendant of Sir Aron, means you have the same aura as of sir Aron Ketchum, but this is only a part, you also have the psychic powers residing within you and the reason is ," said Arceus as he put his hoof on Ash's head and started to glow_

 _The glow started the flow of the old memories of him when he was caught in the battle between mew and mewtwo on New Islands. He tried to save the Mew and Mewtwo from harming each other but both launched the orb of psychic energy and Ash came between it just before both orbs collide, turning Ash into stone._

 _All pokemon started to cry which brought Ash back to life._

"I only remembered that I was going to stop both of them to kill each other, but then it becomes completely blank, like space with no light," said Ash

 _"So you thought that your pokemon's cry brought you back to life," asked Arceus to which he nodded_

 _"Well, you are right but only fifty percent is correct, I will show you the next fifty percent," said Arceus as he started to glow once again and new images started to flow inside his head._

 _Ash was laying on the ground, he was dead, turned into stone. Pokemon are there surrounding him but then a pokemon appeared in the area, it was Arceus himself._

 _All pokemon bowed him. Before arriving Misty, Brock and other humans were put to sleep._

 _Arceus, all help in reviving Ash._

"Lord Arceus, what was that, I mean I am grateful that you revived me that time, but it still not answered me how I have psychic powers," asked Ash

 _"Ash when I revived you, I had to put some portion of my aura inside you, we can't afford to lose you at this early point, " said Arceus_

 _"So, t_ _his is the reason that you have psychic abilities, also I want to say that we legendaries had met and we decided that we all will train your pokemon, we also teach your each type of pokemon our signature moves, for example, zekrom will teach your electric types their signature moves," said Arceus shocking Ash_

 _"You mean that you guys will train us," asked Ash to which he nodded_

 _"But before this let me unlock your psychic and aura abilities," said Arceus as Ash started to glow and once it is finished Arceus said_

 _"Now your ability to use aura and psychic powers are unlocked but you have to train in the ability to master it. Also, you can understand any pokemon in this world, " said Arceus_

 _"So, when we will start training," asked Ash_

 _" Every day starting from next month, with the help of Dialga and Palkia I will create a dimension where time passes five times of normal world but people or pokemon will age according to the normal world there," said Arceus_

"So, one year will be five years there," asked Ash to which he nodded

"So, can we use any terrain or weather condition there," said Ash

 _"Yes, as per your requirement we can create any terrain or weather condition, you just have to think, " said Arceus_

 _" And Ash I hope you have found mew," asked Arceus_

"Yes, but she made herself captured," said Ash

 _"well you can keep her, sometimes she gets restless here, so I asked her if she wanted to join you," said Arceus_

"No offence Arceus but I think having these legendary pokemon only making me feel like I am becoming another Tobias," said Ash

 _"Don't worry Ash, I know that you won't use them unless required, Now I think you should go now, we will meet again," said Arceus as Ash teleported back to pallet town_

Ash could feel that new strange abilities started to activate inside him. Ash is now back at pallet town in the ranch.

"Ash, where you have gone," asked Pikachu

"well If I tell you then I am sure you won't believe me," said Ash

"We will listen," said Bulbasaur

"Wait ! how could you understand us," asked Bulbasaur

Ash took a deep breath and said "See, that's what I am saying, I was with lord Arceus"

"what you were with Arceus," said Pikachu

"yeah, and he said that I had psychic and aura abilities, plus he give me the ability to understand all the pokemon," said Ash

"Yay! Daddy can understand us," said little entei

"Yes this will help me understand you better," said Ash

"So we will be training in a special dimension that would be created by Dialga and Palkia, where five years are equivalent to one year of this dimension.

And we will train for two or three years according to this dimension," said Ash

"Wow, you mean if we train according to this dimension then we would have fifteen years of training," said Charizard to which Ash nodded

"Yes, we will be strong enough to defeat anyone who tries to challenge us," said Pikachu to which Ash nodded

"Latias can you check if these eggs are ready to hatch," asked Ash to which she nodded and closed her eyes.

After few minutes she said "yes, they are about to hatch Ash, within a minute,"

"Well we have to wait then," said Ash as he brung the eggs out of the incubator, then placed them in front of him.

All newborn legendary babies are in front of the eggs looking at them curiously, then all of sudden the eggs started to glow and the three pokemon started to hatch.

From the three eggs hatched a cat-like pokemon known as zeraora an electric type, a fighting and ghost type marshadow and another pokemon which is a normal type known as Type: Null.

Then newborns looking at Ash curiously until they said "Daddy, are you our daddy,"

"yes, I am, you guys are cute," said Ash

"yay dady called me cute," said Zeraora in happiness

"Ash this zeraora is shiny I think," said mew

"Ok let me see," said Ash as he checked the shiny sprite of zeraora on Pokedex.

Shiny zeraora is in white colour rather than yellow colour code.

"you are right, this is shiny zeraora," said Ash as he picked zeraora and started to rub its head

"Ash Marshadow and zeraora are counted in mythical pokemon of alola region, and type: null is a legendary pokemon," said Mew

"Mythical pokemon, what's that" asked Ash

"Mythical pokemon are those that are only mentioned in mythical books of a particular region," said Latias

"Like Jirachi, like me, Celebi, and Deoxys here,manaphy you met in Hoenn region, Darkrai here, Shaymin, and Lord Arceus also considered Mythical, and many more, " said Mew

"Marshadow, Zeraora, and type: null, guys these all are my pokemon and you are now one of them, so we all welcome you guys in our team," said Ash to which they nuzzle Ash and licked him, dogpiling him in the ground.

"Pikachu please bring Tracy and professor so that I can introduce them to new pokemon, and mew can you teleport my mom here," asked Ash to which both nodded

After few minutes Delia and Professor oak along with Tracy are in front of Ash. Ash showed the three newborns to the professor, Tracy and his mother.

Ash's pokemon started to like Delia's nature, her calm and soothing nature is what Ash's pokemon liked.

Delia decided to spend some time with Ash's pokemon.

"Ash, you have so many pokemon, I am proud of you," said Delia

"Thanks, mom," said Ash

"Mom you spend some time here," said Ash to which she nodded

"Mom, I had to say something," said Ash

"yes, go ahead," said Delia

"Well, Next month I will be off for training in solitude, " said Ash at which Delia looked at him with worried eyes and then she smiled.

"Okay Ash, I should have known that this time will come, so for how long you will be out," asked Delia

"Two or maybe three years, but when I will return, I will return as the strongest trainer you will ever see," said Ash

"You are still strong for me Ash," said Delia

"Thanks, Mom, I will make you proud," said Ash to which she gives Ash a gentle hug.

xxx February 1, 2015 xxx

[09:00 A.M]

Ash, Delia, Professor and Tracy are at the edge of pallet town from where Route 1 begins.

" Mom, Professor and Tracy, I am taking my leave, see you after three years guys," said Ash

"Ash take care and don't forget to change, you know what I am speaking about," said Delia

"Oh come on mom, I am not a kid anymore," said Ash

"I am just pulling your leg Ash," said Delia

"Train hard Ash, " said Tracy to which he nodded

"Bye everyone," said Ash as he started to move further.

Ash has taken all of his pokemon with the permission of professor oak. Oak allowed him to keep all of his pokemon till the time of training, after that he can only keep sixty-four pokemon.

"Pikachu are you excited, "asked Ash to which he nodded as they both teleported away

xxx With Arceus xxx

Arceus is waiting for Ash in a dimension room created with the help of Dialga and Palkia. Then all of sudden Ash and Pikachu appeared inside the room.

" Welcome Ash and Pikachu," said Arceus

"Greetings Lord Arceus, " Said Ash while bowing in front of him. Pikachu did the same.

"Ash, as per the requirement we have created a dimension room, the time passes here five times of that normal world, each time gravitation force will increase until you are able to walk normally in that kind of gravitational force," said Arceus

"So, how pokemon will heal if they engaged in intense battle," asked Ash

" Well, the vegetation that will grow here will improve the healing power of your pokemon, they will heal on their own," said Arceus

"So how and when legendary pokemon will train us," asked Ash

"Hmm, you have to defeat each of us in six vs one battle, and if defeated then we will teach your pokemon, some great moves," said Arceus

"Now, train until you are strong enough to defeat us," said Arceus

"Um, Lord Arceus, Sabrina a gym leader promised to train me in psychic powers, so if it is possible that I bring her here," asked Ash

"No but you can go out of this place, think of the place and a wormhole will open that will take you there, any place anywhere," said Arceus

"But this place is empty," said Ash

"Not anymore," said Arceus as the whole dimension lit up and a vast area appeared.

This area is not any normal place, this has all the terrain that a person could think of. The water bodies, mountain ranges, desert area with continuous sandstorms, grassy plain, an ocean, volcanic area, area with constant electricity flowing, electromagnetic area, dark and ghostly area, forest with constant rain, swamp with the intense poisonous area, snowy mountain with blizzard flowing, area with constant tornado outrage. The whole dimension has a gravitational force that is increasing at a slow pace at per day basis except one more area where there is no gravity, almost anti-gravity, all big boulders are floating in the air.

"The last thing, if your pokemon don't want to evolve, then they will not, but they will be at the level of their final evolution," said Arceus

"That would be amazing lord Arceus," said Ash to which he nodded

"Now, I must take my leave, if needed anything, just think of me and I will be here," said Arceus as he left the dimension.

To be continued.

And this is a wrap for today. I know this chapter is short, but from the next chapter onwards proper training will be shown. And for this chapter, Arceus created a dimension with help of Dialga and Palkia where time flows differently, and some other stuff. Hope you guys liked the chapter.

See you guys later.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Game Freak, Pokemon.

Chapter 7: Training

"So what you say let's send all of our friends out," said Ash to which he nodded.

Ash placed the two bags he is carrying on the ground and opens one of them, this bag has all of the pokemon he has so far.

"Now it's time to send everyone out," said Ash as he started to release his pokemon out.

One by one Ash sends all of his pokemon.

"Are we in that dimension, which you told us about," asked skiddo

"Yes, we are here, you see the place where we are standing on is normal terrain, while we have different terrains here, like terrain with usual sandstorm, and terrain with mountain ranges where landslides and rockslides frequently occur, and many more terrain," said Ash

"So, should we start training now," asked Squirtle

"Well, yes, but new pokemon that hatched from eggs need some time to get to know their surroundings well, the way we are going to train and other things," said Ash

"While old team members will start training after we all get to know each other well, like five months as per this dimension to improve team spirit and team unity, till then we can get some new team members for our team," said Ash to which all of his pokemon nodded

xxx Few months later xxx

It's been nine months passed in the special dimension where he is now training. He had built a house for himself and his pokemon. The normal gravitational force in normal pokemon world is 9.8 m/s2 but here it has increased twice of earth's gravity in the time span of five months.

Ash and his pokemon could feel the G-force that this dimension is starting to put on their body. In that, he found that he can return back to this dimension only by thinking about this dimension.

Ash's new legendary pokemon are growing at a rapid rate. They are now ready to start their training.

"Okay everyone, from today onwards we are going to start our training," said Ash at which his pokemon cheered up.

"So Magikarp, let's start with you ok," said Ash as he went near the small pond that he created for his water type pokemon.

"Now Magikarp, I have special training designed for you," said Ash

"what kind of training," asked Magikarp

"Well I don't know if it will work for you, but I we have to test by working on it," said Ash

"Lapras can you come here buddy," asked Ash to which she nodded and swam towards Ash

"Lapras you know ice beam, so can you show it to Magikarp here," asked Ash to which she nodded

"yes, why not, and Magikarp look carefully right," said Lapras to which it nodded

Lapras concentrated hard, opened her mouth and a small orb appeared in front of her mouth, which releases a beam of blue energy that froze the water.

"Now Magikarp, you have to do the same," said Ash to which she said

"But only our evolutionary line can learn the ice beam, not we as a Magikarp," said Magikarp

"I know, but for ice beam you don't need to have any muscle work, just close your eyes and concentrate, imagine that energy is concentrating inside you, and then convert that into ice beam, once you are focused enough then release the ice beam on the target," said Ash

Magikarp does as told, it closed its eyes and concentrated deep inside it. Magikarp could feel the energy inside it.

It opened eyes and then a small orb appeared which then released three blue beams that disappeared in a mid-air.

"Nice work Magikarp, you just need more practice, once you master it we will teach you new move ok," said Ash to which it nodded

"Lapras, can you help her with the ice beam," said Ash to which she nodded

" Now guys, while Magikarp is working with its ice beam, let's do some endurance training, all of my old pokemon, that have travelled with me in all the four regions," said Ash as he said pokemon came forward.

"And all those who have joined me recently, please watch carefully ok," said Ash to which they nodded

"ok everyone, first of all, everyone makes a team based on their type, like fire type be in one group, water type be in one group, and those are only one of their type make the team together," said Ash to which they nodded

Once the team is formed Ash said " Now, what I want to say that, one by one each type will try to attack other pokemon. For example, Pikachu will hit Squirtle with constant thunderbolt until Squirtle signal to stop him. So that he will be immune to electric attacks,"

"Are you ok with that, and Pikachu you should start with low power first," said Ash to which both pokemon nodded.

"And everyone does the same, fire type hit grass type with a flamethrower, Charizard you keep your power levels at twenty percent," said Ash to which he nodded

"After each round, all pokemon with their pokemon partner, once electric and water type finished their training then water type will hit fire types and so on," said Ash as all pokemon cheered in happiness

Its been few hours passed and Ash's pokemon are training hard. Magikarp finally able to hold ice beam for long, easily able to hit the target.

"Nice work Magikarp, now the next thing I want you to learn aquajet, you don't know how to do it," asked Ash to which it nodded

"well, Aqua jet is a move where pokemon cover themselves in water and dashed towards the opponent, but we will use it to float you above the ground," said Ash to which it nodded

"Buizel please show Magikarp how to use the aqua jet, " said Ash to which he nodded

"And rest of you guys take some rest," said Ash to which they nodded

"Magikarp, you have learned the ice beam, but you need to keep it practising," said Buizel

"Now, next move is aqua jet," said buizel

"So you can modify it as per your requirement, before that you have to master the aqua jet," said buizel as he covered himself in the water

"Now try this," said Buizel

"Ok, I will try," said Magikarp as it tried to use a new move once again.

Magikarp concentrated and a small amount of water started to appear around it. "Way to go Magikarp, nice job, try harder," said Buizel in excitement

Other water types are also looking at Magikarp. For the next few minutes, it tried to generate water around it and finally Magikarp done it. It can accumulate water around it.

xxx Few days later xxx

Its been fifteen days passed and Ash's old pokemon were training like hell. Till now with the help of Charizard and primeape, they work on their strength, endurance, stamina and all other aspects of training that a fighter or wrestler work on. Charizard is a symbol of pure strength and has been training Ash's old pokemon. From the past two days, newcomers also decided and started training like others are doing.

Ash decided that he will work on attacks later on but now his main focus is only on these six aspects: endurance, reflexes, stamina, speed, defence and strength.

For speed, the gravity of the dimension is doing a great job and Ash can feel that inside this dimension his speed is also increasing. Ash to train like his pokemon is training. With help of Charizard and primeape, he is training himself too.

His pokemon are getting immune to the attacks to which they are weaker. Grass types are having no effect of fire type attacks day by day and so on. Also, they are trying against the pokemon who are immune to a particular type of pokemon. Like Pikachu is working on making his electric attacks stronger so that he can defeat rock, steel and ground type pokemon in one hit, and ice type trying to increase power to freeze the fire type attacks and so on.

Ash's Magikarp mastered the aqua jet and ice beam and learned the new move thunderbolt, double team and harden, now it is trying to hold the aquajet around itself to battle on land.

"Ok Magikarp, now let's work on your bounce attack, every day your target will be set higher and higher, and once you complete it, then we will have a treat for you," said Ash making Magikarp happy.

A few days later...

Ash and his pokemon are training themselves against the gravitational force of the dimension. And truth to be told this gravitational force is helping in building up their strength and endurance, improving their speed as well.

Magikarp and other pokemon are working on their speed and endurance. Primeape frequently tests their strength, stamina, endurance, speed, defence and reflexes.

"Ok everyone, today we are taking a break from traina ing, everyone you can enjoy your day, Charizard and Bulbasaur you guys see if they don't fall in trouble, I am going with Magikarp and find a decent trainer to battle to check whether the training of Magikarp really paid off or not " said Ash to which they all nodded

"Everyone, listen what Charizard and Bulbasaur says," said Ash to which they nodded

"Anyone wants to come," asked Ash to which six pokemon responded and these are pikachu,Squirtle, Gengar,primeape and Lapras

"Now before heading out let's scan your movesets guys," said Ash pointing pokedex at them.

 _Magikarp the fish pokemon. This Magikarp is male and knows following moves:_ _aqua jet, thunderbolt, ice beam, harden, bounce,doubleteam_

 _Squirtle the tiny turtle pokemon. It knows following moves: bubble beam, water gun, skull bash, confusion, mirror coat, rapid spin, ice beam, counter, ice punch, mega punch, aqua jet, aqua ring, water pulse, rain dance, iron defence, icy wind, zen headbutt, water pledge, aura sphere,_

 _dragon pulse, focus punch_

"Ok, and rest of you stay safe," said Ash as he recalled the four pokemon,took his place on Ash's shoulders and head out of the dimension.

xxx Kanto Region: Cerulean city Gym xxx

"Um excuse me, I am here to challenge the gym leader, " said Ash

"Yes please wait here, our gym leader is busy with another challenger," said the receptionist

"Ok," said Ash as he made himself settled on the sofa that is placed nearby.

After a few minutes, a challenger came out while saying "I will win this next time, "

"Mr. you are up next," said the receptionist

"Sure," said Ash as he started to walk towards the battle arena.

"And we have another challenger misty, " said Lily

"Not again, this is the eighteenth challenger I am facing," said Misty

"No way," said Daisy in shock

"I think you must battle this challenger misty," said Lily

When Misty turned she was shocked.

" Ash Ketchum, you are doomed, " said Misty

"And coming to next point,No calls, no text, no information and every time you came back from a region you just left without meeting me, or brock. When we call professor we found that you had already left for a new region," said Misty with an angry look on her face.

"I will explain everything misty, but let's have an unofficial battle first," said Ash

"Ok, and when I will defeat you then you have to explain me everything," said Misty to which he nodded

"So, how many pokemon you have, " asked Misty

"Seven and out of them ,three are a water types, " said Ash

"Cool, Daisy please referee the match," said Misty

"Ash, long time no see," said Daisy

"You too," replied Ash

"Misty make it two on two, because I just wanted to test the result of training of one of my pokemon," said Ash to which she nodded

"So, without any delay, this is a two on two unofficial battle between Ash and Misty. This match will be over once any of the trainer losses both pokemon," said Daisy

"So, Ash caught any new pokemon," said Misty

"yes and I am going to use him in the battle," said Ash

"challenger send out your first pokemon, " said Daisy

"Go, buddy, show them what you have got," said Ash as he released him.

"A Magikarp," asked Misty to which he nodded

"But magikarps are," said Daisy

"I know they are weak species, but don't forget this is my Magikarp," said Ash to which she nodded and released her fish pokemon.

"Go goldeen," said Misty

"Let, the battle begin," said Daisy

"goldeen use horn attack," said Misty

"Magikarp evade the attack using double team," said Ash shocking misty

Goldeen is approaching Magikarp with the horn glowing white. Magikarp on other hand created multiple copies of itself.

"Ash, you taught Magikarp double team," said Misty

"yes, any problem," asked Ash to which she nodded

Goldeen is now confused among the copies of Magikarp that are in front of her.

"Magikarp use thunderbolt," said Ash shocking the sensational sisters even more

Magikarp released the bolt of electricity that hit goldeen making her weak.

"Goldeen use water pulse," said Misty

"Magikarp freeze that water pulse with ice beam and then use the aqua jet," said Ash

"Ice beam can Magikarp even learn that Ash, " asked Misty

"Misty magikarp is water type, if it's evolutionary line could learn it then why Magikarp can't," asked Ash

Both pokemon launched their respective attack, but water pulse overpowered the ice beam and hit Magikarp straight.

"Magikarp ! are you alright," asked Ash to which it nodded

"Okay magikarp, use ice beam once again," said Ash

"Goldeen hydro pump," said Misty

"Magikarp jump high in the air and then use thunderbolt," said Ash

As ordered Magikarp used bounce and released the thunderbolt that struck the goldeen, once attack over goldeen can be seen floating on the surface of the water.

"way to go Magikarp, you nailed it," said Ash making Magikarp splash the water happily until he started to glow.

"Ash you are going to get a Gyarados sooner," said Misty

"Thanks, misty," said Ash as Magikarp started to change his shape.

After few seconds there stood Gyarados releasing loud roar.

"Congratulations Gyarados, " said Ash as Gyarados stared at Ash for the moment and then smiled happily and licked him covering him in saliva.

 _"Congratulations Magikarp, " said both mimikyu and Pikachu in unison._

"Gyarados return, for now, you have done a nice job," said Ash recalling him.

"Now Ash I hope you remember her," said Misty "Corsola on to the battlefield,"

When corsola appeared she spotted Ash and then dash towards him and jumped on him.

Ash caught corsola in the mid air and said "Long time no see corsola, but I think we are in the middle of battle,"

This made her went back to Misty's side.

"So are you going to use pikachu," asked Misty to which he give negative response.

"My next pokemon is, Gengar go" said Ash as he released his ghost type pokemon.

"Ash, is this gengar is same haunter that we encountered in lavender town's ghost tower," said Misty

"yes, but I was only inside the tower, you and Brock were both stayed outside," said Ash

"whatever," said Misty.

"Let the second match begins, Ash you are allowed to move first," said Daisy

"Thanks, and Misty you shouldn't allowed me to begin first," said Ash "Gengar use mean look,"

Gengar grinned and made his eyes glowed with red color that engulfed corsola in dark red color.

 _" I know corsola can use recover, have to keep disable for later on," thought Ash_

"Corsola use spike cannon," said Misty

"Gengar use smog then followed by double-team into will-o-wisp," said Ash to which he nodded

Gengar released a purple smog that covered the entire arena.Cordola frightened and started to look at Misty in worry

"Don't worry corsola use raindance to settle the smog," said Misty to which she nodded. Corsola then glowed blue and then a set of dense black clouds appeared above after which rain started.

The water from rain started to clear the smog.Gengar then already has surrounded the corsola and all the copies of it started to form the purple ghost fire and launched at corsola that upon connection gives her burning effect.

"Corsola dive inside the pool, and then use icy wind," said Misty

"Gengar use a metronome and prepare for bide," said Ash to which he nodded

Corsola is already under the water. Gengar started to wave his hands after a while Gengar disappear from field and then appeared under water right next to corsola and strikes her sending her out of water. Gengar then glowed white for first time.

"How could this possible," said Misty

"It could be another attack that I havent heard of," said Ash to which she nodded

"Corsola are you ok, if yes then use recover," asked Misty to which she nodded.

"That's perfect, Gengar use disable and then use bide," said Ash

Once corsola used recover, Gengar used disable on her and hit her with the energy stored in the first phase of bide. The energy hit corsola sending her skidding on the ground.

"Corsola can you battle girl," asked Misty to which she nodded

"Corsola please forgive me if I am getting too hard on you," said Ash to which she give negative reply.

"Ash corsola is not any weak hearted pokemon, she likes a tough battle," said Misty

"Gengar let's take it one step closer, use hypnosis followed by dreameater," said Ash

As ordered gengar released hypnotic waves that put corsola to deep slumber.

Then Gengar releases a shadow-like version of itself at corsola and the shadow goes through her making her knock out instantly.

Misty took a deep breath and recall her corsola. "Nice work corsola,take rest"

"Gengar, nice work buddy, but we have to train a lot for next three years," said Ash to which he nodded "Now return,"

"Gym leader misty looses both of her pokemon, Ash Ketchum is the winner," said Daisy.

"Now, tell me everything and could you show me your other water types as well, you can send them in the water here," said Misty

"Well first of all, you already knew two of my water types, and for other pokemon, here they are," said Ash as he released all of his pokemon.

From Pokeball emerges Squirtle, Gyarados Gengar,primeape and Lapras.

"Lapras, Squirtle I am glad that you guys are back," said Misty to which they give her a hug

"Ash when did you got them back," asked misty

"Well recently a month back, also pidgeot and butterfree are back, plus I have got some new team members as well," said Ash

"So Ash, what are your plans now," asked Misty as both of them are sitting near the battle arena

"Well after realising my latest loss at the league I decided to train for next three years before challenging any new or old league," said Ash

"So, where are you training, " said Misty

Pikachu then tugged his leg and signalled Ash to tell misty everything.

"You want me to show her the place," said Ash to which he nodded

"Ok, Misty, I will show you my training location, but please make sure you keep it secret," said Ash to which she nodded

"You have to come with me," said Ash

After ten minutes Ash is outside the city and thought about the special dimension, then a portal appears in front of him and Misty

"Ash what's this," said Misty

"Come inside," said Ash taking her inside.

When they went inside Misty was astonished at what she is seeing in front of her eyes.

"What's this place Ash," asked Misty

"Well, this is a special dimension that is created by Dialga and Palkia two Sinnoh legendary pokemon by the orders of Arceus. In this dimension time flows five times of normal time in the pokemon world," said Ash

"And why I am feeling heavy," asked Misty

" Increased gravitational force, as compared to the normal world," said Ash

"That's amazing, where are your pokemon," asked Misty

"Well, come with me," said Ash

After few minutes Ash is near the area where his pokemon are resting or training.

When Misty saw the pokemon she was amazed to see such a variety of pokemon.Ash's pokemon dogpiled him that include Latias, Mewtwo, Darkrai, typenull, zeraora, bayleaf and many more.

Even Snorlax waved at the Misty.

Sceptile, infernape, buizel and heracross are engaged in combat, flying types are engaged in ariel battle, fire types are practising fire type moves. Donphan is practising the rollout. Muk is busy in practising the rock smash.

Everyone stopped their training.

"Guys, today I brought one of my friends along with me, meet Misty water flower. She is the cerulean gym leader specialises in water type pokemon. I hope some of you remember her, but those are new, she travelled with me till Johto league." said Ash

Totodile then came dancing in front of her.

"Hey totodile how are you," asked Misty to which he nodded

"So misty liked this place," asked Ash

"Yeah, by the way, what's with that mountain region over there," asked Misty

"Well, there are different terrains here like rivers, lakes, mountain ranges, deserts, tornado area, thunderstorms, rainforest, plains, volcano regions to train the pokemon in various scenarios," said Ash

"Well this place is certainly good for training," said Misty

"So have you contacted brock," asked Ash

" Not yet, he is currently busy with his higher studies," said Misty

"I am sure he is busy in finding a right girl for himself too," said Ash

"So who took my responsibility of stopping him from publically asking any pretty girl for a date," said Misty

"well, he caught a crogunk back then, who poison jab him everytime he met any new girl, and drags him away," said Ash giggling at the memories of his adventure with brock through Sinnoh region.

"Brock and his bad luck, they both never separate," said Misty

"You are right," said Ash

"So Ash I think I have to go, we will meet once again when you finish your training, maybe this time I will travel with you again," said Misty

"Well, it would be awesome if we could travel together again," said Ash

"So you want to train with me," asked Ash

"well, I want to but I do have gym responsibilities which have to fulfil it," said Misty

"Okay Mist, see you soon, " said Ash as he took misty back to the gym.

xxx One year five months later xxx

Its been a complete one and a half year passed as per the new dimensional world. But according to the original world it has been only three months passed since Ash's magikarp evolved.

From that time Ash and his pokemon are working only on their speed, strength endurance , defense and stamina. And they had trained very well.

Ash is training his pokemon on ground water and air. On ground they can run very well with the speed that could outrun any other fast pokemon. Hack even snorlax could give competition to sceptile in terms of speed.

For pokemon like snorlax and makuhita, they are pretty impressive in terms of speed.Ash is training his pokemon to lift the weight which is five to seven times heavier than themselves.His flying type pokemon could lift a pokemon like makuhita easily and pokemon like pikachu can lift the pokemon like primeape and infernape and throw them off.

For endurance Ash is training his pokemon to endure any attack without counter it. Each pokemon's endurance to their weakness has been increased termendously. Fire-type can take water type attacks head on like it is nothing, all pokemon can take hit of strongest fighting type attacks without any pain and so on.

For defense and stamina Ash is taking the body structure of each pokemon as an advantage for defense purpose. If the opponent is fast Ash would send the heavy pokemon and their speed will compensate for it, and if opponent is heavy he would send light weight pokemon so that he can outrun opponent with speed.

And for stamina Ash is training his flying type to fly for longer duration, non flying type to run for long duration, water type to swim and made them do breathing exercise on regular basis.

For Pokemon like psychic types Ash is training them to increase the range of psychic abilities.

"Okay everyone now what we gonna do is , let's do target practice. With the help of flying types, other pokemon have to hit them with the attacks. It can be any attack, just make your target practice perfect. " said Ash to which they nodded

"Ash can we use any attack," asked Darkrai

"Yes, any attack, be it dark pulse or shadow ball, any attack," said Ash

"And you guys make sure nobody gets a chance to hit you, so do anything to avoid attacks," said Ash to his flying types to which they nodded

"Hey that's not fair Ash, we all are flying types and we are very few and asking all of them to attack us is a big no," said pidgeot

"Okay, one group vs flying types, what you say, each day one group vs you in target practice, and then any group of eight pokemon of one type each to practice with you," said Ash

"Okay it sounds better," said the flying type to which Ash nodded

"Today, fire types will do target practice, and now ten pokemon will come with me," said Ash to which they nodded

"Now guys we are heading towards the mountain range, which is having frequent landslides, and earthquakes. Now we are going to train there to improve your mobility in those type of terrain," said Ash to which they nodded

"So what is a benefit of that," asked dieno

"Good query, the benefit is that when we will fight in the natural habitat you guys will have an advantage plus rock and mountain terrain is the best fit for ground and rock types meaning you will get to know how it can be used to the advantage of yours," said Ash to which they nodded

"plus it will help to increase your response time to a rock type or ground type attacks," said Ash

xxx Mountain terrain xxx

" Here we are guys, our aim is to get to the top while avoiding the rocks and boulders and you guys have to react on your own," said Ash

"Lets go and do rock and roll," said Ash as he started to run towards the top.

"Not before us Ash," said skiddo as he started to run.Skiddo's are known for their ability to climb any mountain. Their hoofs are best suitable to rock climb.

Ash and his pokemon are making their way towards the top. Sceptile is analysing the terrain as he spotted the various miniature rocks are coming out of the mountain and there are few deep cavities inside the mountain which can be used to hold the body.

Sceptile then started the hop from one cavity to another. Making grip on one of the miniature rock then switching to other. In the process some of the rocks fall on his other pokemon friends.

 _"Oh no,I have to be careful while jumping" thought Sceptile._

Below him the other pokemon are climbing making their way to the top. Snorlax, on the other hand, trying hard to climb.

"Snorlax if you completed this task then, I will give you a nice treat buddy," said Ash making his eyes flared up with determination and then he increased his pace and started to run faster leaving everyone behind.

"Wow snorlax works hard in more efficient way when it comes to food." said Ash getting good laugh from everyother pokemon.

"Now let's finish it guys," said Ash as everyone started to work towards their goal.

 _"Man, I think rock climb would work perfectly here," thought tortera as his claws glows white and he started to use rock climb._

After thirty minutes all pokemon are on the top.Tauros on other hand found it difficult to walk as he is used to the normal plain fields.

"well, that was fun, what you say, should we do this again sometime," asked zeraora getting his breath back to normal.

"yes, I think I need some more practice," said totodile

"It was fun guys, " said Skiddo and sceptile

"Easy for you too say," said Snorlax

"And me too guys, now let's head back to the field," said Ash

"Ash let's create some new version of another type of moves, like create the grass, electric, fire, aqua, version of shadow claw, night slash, and other moves like that," said bulbasaur

"Well, we can but before that let's work on your new movesets and do some combat and battle training ok," said Ash to which they all nodded

"so skiddo liking the team " asked Ash

"yes way too much," said Skiddo

"Ash don't forget you have to train in your psychic and aura abilities," said Pikachu

"Thanks for reminding me Pikachu," said Ash

"Now every day we will go back to professor oak and teach you guys some TM and HM moves okay," said Ash to which all of them nodded.

After thirty minutes Ash is now back at the place where he lives with his pokemon.

"So guys, how was the training," asked Ash

"It's good, they took us down except the pidgeot," said staraptor

"Well this is because he was protecting his flock from last five years," said Ash

"Don't worry, we will train harder and harder every day and we will win all the pokemon leagues" said Ash

"Okay, " said Mewtwo

"Hey mewtwo what your dad is doing right now,and how are your clone friends," said Ash

"They are good, and talking about clones,they are training on their own to get strong," said Mewtwo

"And dad is exploring the unova region, he travelled to hoenn, and sinnoh as well," said mewtwo

"what, he travelled there, but I haven't met him" asked Ash

"well he was observing you, and he don't want to expose himself, " said Mewtwo

"Guys before teaching you moves,let me check your current move sets." said Ash as he bring his pokedex out to which they nodded

"And Mewtwo any idea how to train tauros so that they all could battle " asked Ash

"Well I don't know but teach them separate moves like teach one tauros fire type moves apart from normal type move and another one ice type and so on" said Mewtwo to which Ash nodded

To be continued...

List of Ash's pokemon:

mew,latias,lugia,Bulbasaur,Charizard,Squirtle,Pikachu,Nidorino,Primeape,Muk,Gengar,Kingler,Rhyhorn,Tauros,Magikarp,Snorlax,Mewtwo,Bayleef,Quilava,Totodile,Noctowl,Umbreon, Girafarig,Steelix,Heracross, Houndoom,Donphan,Larvitar,Sceptile,

Swellow,Torkoal,Corphish,Castform,

Absol,Glalie,Torterra,Infernape,butterfree, Staraptor,Cranidos,Floatzel,Gible,Riolu ,Gliscor,Darkrai,Tirtouga,Archen,Zorua,lapras, Golett,Rufflet,Skiddo,Espurr,Tyrunt,Type: Null,Jangmo-o,Dieno


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Game Freak, Pokemon.

Chapter 8: Training Home Coming

"Guys before teaching you moves, let me check your current move sets," said Ash as he brings his Pokedex out to which they nodded

"Gyarados let's start with you," said Ash pointing to Gyarados

 _Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon. This Gyarados is male and having abilities intimidate, and moxie. It fires a hyper beam in all direction burning surrounding area to ashes. In some regions where it's called "Diety of destruction"._

" Hey who write these Pokedex entries, and we don't release hyper beam all over the places " protested Gyarados

"Chill Gyarados, this isn't applicable to all of the pokemon of same species," assured Ash

"Well, I am not that bad, so I," asked Gyarados

"No you are not," said Ash

"Well I agree with him," said Gengar

"These Pokedex said things weird things about pokemon, come on man who the hell write such things about us, not all pokemon are bad," said Gible

"Maybe this is what stop more people to catch some pokemon species," said Pikachu

"Hmm, maybe you are right, " said Ash

"Now let's get back to, entries," said Ash as he continues

 _This Gyarados knows following moves aqua jet, thunderbolt, ice beam, harden, bounce, hydro pump, dragon rage, ice fang, twister._

 _This Gyarados can learn the following moves: flamethrower, icy wind, thunder wave, substitute, aqua tail, dark pulse, dragon pulse, iron tail, iron head, water pulse._

 _Using TM/HM it can learn blizzard, dragon rage,thunder,reflect, fire blast,skull bash,curse, zap cannon,rock smash,hyper beam, protect,dragon breath, sandstorm, whirlpool,Raindance,earthquake,flamethrower,hyper beam,brine,payback, avalanche,dark pulse,stone edge,Giga impact,hail,incinerate,scald,dragon tail,bulldoze,sleep talk,_

That's tons of new moves, Ash," said Gyarados

"Yes, and maybe we can add _fire fang, thunder fang, night slash, shadow ball, electro ball, energy ball, focus blast, aura sphere, fire spin, blast burn_ like moves to it," said Ash

"Can Gyarados learn that," asked Pidgeot

"Well, this is fanfiction, everything can possible," said Ash

"Fanfiction," asked Mewtwo

"Nevermind, well you see a pokemon can learn any moves which are not listed here, like for example if Gyarados here can learn dark pulse, ice fang then it could be possible that it can learn the moves like thunder fang and fire fang as they deploy same techniques, focus blast and sphere based attacks employ the same techniques," explained Ash

"So an aura based attack, can we learn it," asked Bulbasaur

"Yes, it is possible," said Riolu

"Next is Squirtle," said Ash pointing Pokedex at Squirtle.

This Squirtle can learn following moves: _dig, seismic toss, submission, bide, brick break, rock smash, rock tomb, brine, gyroball, double team, scald, blizzard, power up punch,_

Ash, I will learn other moves that my evolution can learn," said Squirtle

"Well, I don't know if that is possible or not but let see which moves wartotle and blastoise can learn." said Ash

" well wartotle can learn approx same moves that you can, and for Blastoise," said Ash

Blastoise can learn: _Earthquake, hyper beam, focus blast, Giga impact, bulldoze, rockslide, flash cannon, dark pulse, liquidation, hydro cannon, hydro pump._

"So you think you can learn these moves," asked Ash to which he said.

"Yes, I want to learn these moves," said Squirtle.

"And other water, fighting types, dark type moves, ice type, normal type, steel types moves too," said Squirtle.

"Squirtle I will help all my pokemon to learn all the moves that they are capable of learning apart from their typing," said Ash

So other moves that you can possibly learn are, _metal claw,bullet punch,heavy slam,meteor mash,comet punch,extreme speed,focus energy, fury swipes,hyper voice,quick attack,close combat,force palm,karate chop,sky uppercut,mach punch,shadow punch, shadow ball,shadow claw,energy ball, solar beam,hone claws,night slash,payback,throat chop,brutal swing_ " said Ash after looking at the moves that are available from.

So you think you can learn these moves," asked Ash

"Well I can try, not all of them but most of these moves can be executed as per my body structure," said Squirtle.

"Butterfree you are next," said Ash pointing at butterfree

 _Butterfree the butterfly pokemon, a dual, bug and flying type pokemon. The wings of the butterfree are covered in toxic scales which they use to drive off the bird pokemon going after the caterpie. This butterfree is male and having compound eyes and tinted lens as their abilities._

 _This Butterfree knows following moves Tackle, stringshot, confusion, poison powder, stun spore,sleep powder, Gust,Supersonic, steelwing, psybeam, bug bite, electro web, Giga Drain ,Protect, Raindance, solar beam, psychic, shadow ball, energy ball, double team, Ariel ace, Hidden power, sunny day, hyper beam, sleep talk, protect, rest, substitute,swift, dream eater,air cutter, ominous wind,twister,bug bite, tailwind_

"Wow butterfree you know these so many moves, I think you have trained yourself for these moves," said Ash to which he nodded

"We will see what the new moves can do in battle training later on, and I think these moves are sufficient for you being a bug type," said Ash

"Thanks, Ash, you liked it," asked Butterfree

"Yes I liked how you have worked hard to learn these moves," said Ash to which he nodded.

"So these moves are sufficient for you and I don't think any other new moves you could learn," said Ash

"Next is pidgeot," said Ash as he searched through the movesets of pidgeot that he currently knows.

 _Gust, ominous wind, sand attack,hurricane, tackle, quick attack, Whirlwind, Twister,air slash, Drill run, sky attack, heatwave, tailwind, steelwing, Raindance, double team, rest, brave bird, fly , Ariel ace, hyper beam, Hidden power(electric),Sunnyday, protect , Giga impact , substitute, sleep talk, wing attack_

Nice work pidgeot, saving the flock made you learn the new moves," said Ash

"Yes, I had to improve my move pool just to fight fearow," said Pidgeot

"Guys, please wait here, let me go and ask professor on how to train psychic type pokemon," said Ash to which they nodded

Ash then opens up a portal to his dimension which leads him to professor oak's lab.

xxx After 10 minutes xxx

"So, you need help with training your psychic types," asked professor

"Yes, " said Ash

"Well, I can train them but I don't know the mechanics of how a psychic type attack works, you see the anatomy of pokemon is different as compared to humans, and how they manipulate matter is a totally different concept for me," said Ash

"Hmm, so you should consider asking psychic type pokemon trainer to train your psychic types," said professor

"Ash I have a request for you, you see I have received some pokemon from my friends which are either abandoned by their trainers or boycotted from their group, founded mistreated by the other trainers, they now mistrust the humans, but I want you to adopt them and show them that not all trainers are bad," said professor to which he said

"Ash these are the pokeballs of the pokemon, and I must say that you should be curious while sending them out because they have attacked some of my friends because of trust issues," said Professor

"Okay professor," said Ash to which he nodded

"Ash one more thing, where are you training and how did you came here so fast without any pokemon," asked Professor

"Well, that is a secret professor but I will tell you everything once I return back from training," said Ash

"I respect your choice Ash, just don't hurt yourself in the process," said professor to which he assured him

"Ash do you know how to use the TM discs," asked the professor

"Not yet, professor, but can you tell me," asked Ash

"Yes, you see TM is not like anything that will transfer the ability to execute the move inside the pokemon, rather it shows the techniques of executing the move," said professor

"So it is a video tutorial I guess," said Ash to which he nodded

"Okay professor, I think I should go and If I need any help, I will make a call to you," said Ash to which he nodded

"Ash one more thing, among them, is a spiritomb, given to me by Cynthia as she asked me to give her to you, she said that she had found her hurt near her residence, she healed her, and send me this morning, " said professor

"Okay professor, she will be under the good care of me and my pokemon, no I have to go," said Ash to which he nodded

xxx Back inside the dimension xxx

"So the pokemon inside these Pokeball are hurt and abandoned, mistreated by trainers," said Torkol

"Yes, and It's our responsibility to give them a good family and environment," said Ash to which all of them nodded

"So bring them out," said Latias

"Okay, and guys by chance if they attack me then don't hurt them, the professor told me that they still have the trauma of all the bad things that happened to them, so please be gentle with them," said Ash to which they nodded

Ash took a deep breath and released the new joiners.

"Alright come out everyone," said Ash as he released the pokemon from confinement.

And these pokemon are Machop, Magneton, Ditto, Skarmory, Magby, Ralts, Baltoy, Duskull, Chimecho, Beldum, Bronzor,Deino and Spiritomb.

Upon releasing these pokemon looked at their surroundings and saw the group of so many pokemon. The fear of the pokemon instantly came on their face as they started to shiver.

"please don't hurt us, please don't kill us," said the pokemon shivering in fear

A tear started to fall from eyes of Ash. He can feel the pain and trauma they had faced in the past

"Pikachu stay with them, I need some time to spend alone," said Adh as he moved away from the crowd

All pokemon are looking at Ash with questioning look except the new one.

"Why these trainers hurt innocent pokemon, why," thought Ash

"First I met Damian during my journey in kanton region, then Paul who not only abandoned the chimchar also bring him on brink of death just because he wanted to activate his blaze ability," Ash thought while punching the tree trunk.

"Ash what happened, you just ran away like this," asked infernape

"Well, how can some one try to kill such innocent pokemon, who just wanted a good family and good trainers who would care for them, " said Ash

"Haven't you felt the pain in their voice when they said please don't hurt us, don't kill us," said Ash

"yes we had," said Charizard

"And I can say that they have been traumatised, I was the same, Ash when you adopted me I was not in state to express my feelings, I was haapy that I was free from the torture that paul gave me," said Infernape

"Infernape I don't know what is happening to these people around the world, do you think any evil organisation is behind their state," asked Ash

"Can't say," said Infernape

"Ash you don't have to hurt yourself, its not your fault, but you have to make their mental and physical state better," said Charizard

"Ash I am sorry," said Charizard

"For what Charizard," asked Ash

"For behaving like a jerk when you participated in Kanto league, I slept and treated you like a trash, only thought myself as almighty powerful pokemon, but It was my low-level thinking, when I was frozen in an ice block, and saw you melting the ice block, I remembered the day Damian abandoned me, realised my mistake that you are the best trainer that I could have asked for, and from that day I decided not to let you down again," said Charizard with tears dripping down his face.

"And you haven't, nor any of my pokemon," said Ash rubbing the neck of charizard

"And thankyou for trusting me, when paul started to loose his believe" said Infernape

"Let's go, we have to train," said Charizard to which he nodded

After few minutes Ash is back and started to train his pokemon.

"Mewtwo,Mew,Entei,Lugia,Latias, Deoxys, Heatran, Darkrai, Kyurem, Type: Null, Marshadow,zero, you guys go and speak to them start to open up with them," said Ash

xxx Outside the dimensional world xxx

Misty is currently sleeping in her room, then the whole room lit up with white ambient light and then she teleported into a different place.

"I must say that Ash has some serious memory issue, I told him that he cannot bring anyone into that dimension, but he still took her there, I will ask Ash not to do this again," said Arceus to himself

"But for now she has to forget her memories of Ash taking her to dimensional world," said Arceus as he wiped out her memory.

"Now I have to go and speak to Ash," said Arceus to himself before teleporting away.

Ash is currently training his fire types learning a new move with the help of Charizard.

 _Quilava knows flamethrower, flame wheel, smoke screen, eruption, swift, ariel ace_

 _Houndoom knows ember, smog, thunder fang, inferno, fire fang, fire spin,_

 _Entei knows sacred fire, eruption, lava plume, extra sensory,_

 _Torkoal knows flame thrower, overheat, iron defense, heatwave_

 _Infernape knows flame wheel, ember, dig, fire spin, flame thrower, flare blitz, mach punch_

 _Heatran knows ancient power, fire spin, heat wave, earth power,iron head, magma storm,_

 _marowak knows flame wheel, bone club_

Magby clearly not interested in fighting and training under Ash at this point of time due to trust issues he had with humans.So Ash is not forcing magby for

training.

Charizard is teaching Houndoom and entei flamethrower,quilava fire pledge and focus punch,torkoal incenerate, infernape fireblast,heatran flame thrower and fire blast,marowak fire blast,flame thrower and flame charge

"So guys ,now you got how to use flame thrower," said charizard

"So, flame thrower is weakest version of incinerate and overheat, but the mechanism is same," said Houndoom to which he nodded

"Charizard can you show fire pledge once again," asked Quilava to which he nodded

"So, first of all, you have to gather the fire type energy, and then you have to transfer that energy into the ground which will result in columns of fire to be emerge from beneath the ground." said Charizard demonstrating the attack

Meanwhile the place lit up and Arceus appeared in front of Ash.The new pokemon shocked to see the arceus.

"Greetings Lord Arceus" said Ash

"Greetings chosen one," said Arceus as he spotted new joinees

" New team members Ash," asked Arceus

"Yes, they are mistreated by humans, and brought to the brink of death," said Ash with low voice

"Ash, I have something to say," said Arceus

"What lord Arceus," asked Ash calmly

"Ash you know what I have said regarding this dimension," asked Arceus

"yes,that I cannot bring anyone here which I haven't followed," said Ash as he facepalmed himself

"Sorry lord Arceus, I make anote of it that I will not bring anyone here by chance." said Ash

"I can understand Ash, that you were excited after meeting Misty, but you can not bring anyone here, you can take your pokemon out but please do not bring anyone here," said Arceus to which he nodded

" Now, I have wiped her memory regarding her visit to this dimension," said Arceus to which he nodded

"And you new team members of Ash, I must say that you are lucky to yave a trainer like Ash, you just have to give him a chance," said Arceus as he teleported away

"Human you know lord Arceus," asked spiritomb

"Yes, actually recently when travelling through Sinnoh I encounter Arceus, I and my friends saved him" said Ash

"He is the chosen one, that's why he met most of the legendary pokemon during his travels to kanto,orange islands, johto,hoenn and sinnoh" said mewtwo

"So you allowed yourself to be commanded by human," said ralts

"Well, Ash is not like any other human, he keeps the happiness of others on priority, he is selfless and can go beyond the limits to help others even legendary pokemon," said Darkrai

"My dad sacrificed himself and my aunt told me that I couldn't get a better trainer than Ash," said Darkrai

"Well you have to wait and see how good nature of Ash is, " said Mewtwo

"yes, Ash saved me from hunterj that's why I decided to join him , " said Riolu

"And this is the reason why Ash is having these so many legendary pokemon, why arceus help Ash in training, because we legendaries knows that he will never mistreat us," said Lugia

"So you guys completely trust Ash," asked magneton

"yes, we trust him, and Ash knows you need time to get open to him, that's why he is not forcing you to training for now,"said latias

Meanwhile, Ash is training muk.

" Muk I need you to work on changing your body state when any attack is coming towards you, make your body slimy and sludgy, and when attacking turn your body part into a solid state, can you do it," asked Ash

"Don't worry, I will try," said Muk to which Ash nodded

Meanwhile, a pokemon appeared in the dimension.

"Hello dad, what are you doing here," asked Mewtwo

"Can't I visit my kid," asked Mewtwo

"Hello Mewtwo, what brings you here," asked Ash

"Well, I offer to train you and your pokemon in psychic abilities," said Mewtwo

"My psychic type pokemon right," asked Ash to which he nodded

"Yes, so before we start training you and your psychic types, let's have a battle first, " said Mewtwo as he challenged Ash

"Okay Mewtwo," said Ash

"Select anyone pokemon, " said Mewtwo

Ash looked at all his pokemon and then said " Gengar you are up buddy, "

"Finally I have a chance to battle the legendary Mewtwo," said Gengar

"Ash I want to battle,please let me battle and make up for the loss at the sinnoh league," said Gible

"Gengar I think you have to wait, for having battle with another legendary pokemon," said Ash

"Well buddy, if this is what you want then you have your chance, I will wait" said Gengar as Gible took his position

"Shall we start," asked Mewtwo to which Ash nodded

"what you think, will gible be able to defeat dad," asked kid mewtwo

"Don't know, but I can sense a strong will from inside him, " said buizel

"You have first move Ash," said Mewtwo

"Okay then, Gible let's start with dig," said Ash

"Hmm, predictable," said Mewtwo while Gible made his way under ground.

Mewtwo used detect and brought his both arms forward and launched the beam of blue energy right above the ground that hit gible who made his way out of it sending him away.

"Gible," said Ash in worry

"I am okay Ash," said Gible

"Gible, use rock smash," said Ash as gible leapt towards Mewtwo with his fist glowing white.

"Never strike legendary pokemon from the front," said Mewtwo as his eyes glow blue which stopped the Gible in the mid air.

"Gible try to free yourself," said Ash as he is trying to get free from the confinement of mewtwo

"Your funeral," said Mewtwo as he send gible thirty feet high in air and started to prepair a orb between his palms. The orb started to get bigger and bigger until it is of size of the a football and launched it at the gible.

"Gible quick, use the dragon pulse," said Ash as Gible try to launch dragon pulse,but it was too late, the orb landed a direct hit on Gible sending him across the field making him collide with the tree trunk.

"Gible, please get up buddy," said Ash with worries in his eyes.

"I will not surrender that so easily," said Gible as he balanced himself and prepared an orb of draconic energy and swallow it. Gible started to glow orange with draconic energy and rushed towards Mewtwo and then he prepared a claw made of pure draconic energy.

"That's dragon rush and dragon claw," said Ash in amazement

"Still it is not that sufficient to defeat dad, he has been training a lot, in aura too," said Mewtwo

"He can use aura " asked riolu

"yes, everyone can, you just had to know ,how to harness it" said Mewtwo

"Can he teach us," asked Riolu "We have books on aura techniques,"

"Yes, he can, plus he will train every one of us in psychic abilities," said Mewtwo

"But we are not psychic type, our brain is not like that," said Charizard

"Charizard bro, for utilising the psychic powers we just need to do meditation a lot, so that our brain can work like psychic types, the only difference between us and you guys is that our brain is already on that level when we born," said Mewtwo

"Take this mr. mewtwo, dragon claw attack," said Gible

"Nice try, but this is the end," said Mewtwo as he prepared the claws made of pure electricity and collide it with dragon claw.

"What's that move," said Ash in astonishment

"That's electric claw, electric version of shadow claw or dragon claw , he has other claw attacks as well, like ice claw, aqua claw, flame claw, energy claw, dark claw,dragonclaw,poison claw,aura claw,stone claw " said Mewtwo

"Gible do one more time, use dragon dragon pulse," said Ash

As told by Ash Gible used prepared dragon pulse and launched at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo then simply sidestepped and launched a powerful ice beam at gible.

"Gible use dig to dodge," said Ash

"Sorry Ash, that is not possible, " said Mewtwo as he used psychic from one hand to hold Gible in the air and started to pull him. And from another hand Mewtwo prepared a bone made of pure shadow and hit Gible like a baseball.Gible was thrown towards the ground away from the group of pokemon.

"Ash you have to work hard, " said Mewtwo

"Gible can you wake up buddy," said Ash looking at the gible who is laying unconcious over there

 _"No matter how hard we try, but we cannot be at power levels of any legendary pokemon." thought Ash_

"I know Gible you can do it, just have believe in yourself, I believe in you buddy, just remember I am always by your side , no matter what" said Ash as new joinee are looking at Ash, they can see the care and trust in Ash's eyes

 _"I have to wake up, I have to do, I have to try to defeat him, I will not loose my hope, Mewtwo is heping us in training, I can do it, I will be the strongest garchomp of my kind,I will never surrender until the end," thought Gible as he stood up and started to glow_

Gible Screamed as he started to glow blue.Gible started to change shape. Gibles legs started to elongate, arms started to grow.Sharped edge fins started to apear from arms,tail elongated. When the glow finished there stood Gabite, second evolution of Gible.

Gabite glared at mewtwo and Ash's pokedex beeped.

 _Gabite the cave pokemon.There is a long-held belief that medicine made from its scales will heal even incurable illnesses.It loves sparkly things. It seeks treasures in caves and hoards the loot in its nest.Gabite learned: dual chop, dragon rage, and unlocked the following egg moves: dragon breath,iron tail, metal claw,iron head ,twister,double team._

"Way to go gabite, now let's see how you will perform now, use dragon rush and iron head in combination with double team," said Ash

Gabite's head shines silver and then he flew towards mewtwo engulfed in draconic energy with a termendous speed while creating multiple copies of himself.

Mewtwo teleported before Gabite could hit him.

Gabite stopped in mid track as he started to search for Mewtwo.

"Gabite above you, get high in the air and use draco meteor," said Ash

As ordered Gabite flew high up in air but Mewtwo used a barrier that stop Gabite in the air. Mewtwo then used a powerful version of flamethrower, he used incinerate that connected with gabite sending him on the ground knocking out him instantly.

"Gabite," said Ash as he rushed towards his fallen pokemon.

"Gabite are you, ok buddy," asked Ash

"Sorry Ash I lost again against the legendary pokemon," said Gabite as he closed his eyes

"Ash, you and Gabite are a great team, all of your pokemon, I will still train you and your pokemon, then other legendaries will come and train you too one by one," said Mewtwo

"Thanks, Mewtwo," said Ash

"Rest for today, I will stay here for a while, and from tomorrow for the next ten years I and other legendaries will train you," said, Mewtwo to which he nodded

"This training will help you to resist against psychic type pokemon, you will feel a termendous increase in yourself and your's pokemon," said Mewtwo to which Ash nodded

"And coming to point, you have anything to eat," asked Mewtwo

"Well all we do have are natural vegetation, berries and fruits that grow here," said Ash

"Excellent, so let me have some," said, Mewtwo as he flew towards the trees that are loaded with berries

Two days later Mewtwo brings another pokemon that Ash knows. Lucario from the tree of beginning.

"Ash It's been great to back to life, I hope we can be a good training partner," said Lucario

"Yes Lucario, we could be a great partner, In fact, you and Mewtwo could teach me and my pokemon some aura techniques and mastering the aura moves, while Mewtwo would teach me how to use psychic powers." said Ash to which he nodded

To be continued...

(A/N : This is the end of this chapter, Gible evolved and learned new moves. Ash is training hard. And yes, I made Arceus wipe off Misty's memory

for safety purpose. And starting from chapter eleven he will start his new journey. If anyone has any suggestion regarding what Ash should do before heading towards Unova, please let me know either in reviews or in PM, or any other suggestion regardingthe the storyline.

See you later, till then stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo and game freak

Chapter 9: Homecoming

Its been three months passed when Ash and his pokemon started their training under the Mewtwo and Sir Aron's Lucario to enhance their aura and psychic abilities. Ash is training his mind which will not only help him in using the aura but also using his psychic abilities.

Ash for 2 hours in the morning and evening do meditation along with Lucario and Mewtwo and along with him zorua, Mewtwo's son, mew and one pokemon each day do meditation.

And for two hours, two times a day Ash train with Lucario in aura techniques. In that time Ash's pokemon practice their new moves which they have to learn. They had made the target to get all the execution techniques of the moves they could learn, only then they can move on to other moves and aural techniques.

Meditation techniques for non-psychic types help them stay calm in difficult situations.

Ash's new pokemon train with Ash's old pokemon, they told them the training routine, all strength, stamina, speed

,endurance and defence training regiment that they followed.

Muk on the other, the other hand, improved his speed in changing his body state as stated by Ash.

"Now let's see Ash how much you have improved in creating attacks out of aura," said Lucario.

"Okay," said Ash as he places his both hands by his side and concentrated hard until the two blue orbs appeared on his palms and then he launched it at Lucario.

"That's great, you have formed the aura sphere, but now let's see, can do some damage with it," said Lucario as he pointed at the tree trunk.

Ash then threw both spheres but the spheres disappeared in the mid-air.

"Hmm, you lack the willpower Ash, focus on your willpower while executing the aura based attacks," said Lucario

"Okay Lucario, now let me take the lead," said Mewtwo

"Ash you not only have to train yourself in the aura and psychic skills, but to become an aura guardian you have to train yourself in combat and battle skills, you have to be as fast and agile as you can, you need to be aware of your surrounding, " said Mewtwo but Ash was looking at here and there.

"Ash Ketchum, listen to me or else I have to make your brain under my control," said Mewtwo

"Ash surrounding awareness comes when you analyse your surrounding, you have to analyse everyone around you, and predict what can happen next, this will improve your pokemon battle and your ability to become an aura guardian," said Mewtwo

"What you mean," asked Ash

"Well I have to show you practical, look at your pokemon," said Mewtwo

"What you can see," asked Mewtwo

"They are sparring, skiddo and arron, larvitar and axew, volcanora and butterfree,honedge and beldum, Magby and elekid, and my other pokemon as well," said Ash

"You are wrong," said Mewtwo

"What you mean," asked Ash

"Ash, by what you can see I mean is what small detail and movements of your pokemon you can see, you looked at the bigger picture, but forgot smaller details," said Mewtwo

"I mean look at your pokemon to see what action they are going to perform next, what attack sceptile can do, and what infernape will do to defend himself next," said Mewtwo

"Okay, I got it," said Ash

Meanwhile, ditto came near Ash and said "Hello Ash,"

"Hey ditto, how are you," asked Ash

"I am good, so how should I train," asked Ditto

"Well, you can try to transform in every object or pokemon you want, and make sure you improve your transition time from one transform to another, try to transform in tree, stone, boulder or any of our pokemon friend, " said Ash to which he nodded and went away to start his training.

xxx Two years later xxx

"Ash your aura sphere is getting stronger day by day, plus your environment awareness is improving," said Mewtwo as he hit Ash but Ash blocked it with his hands.

" Mewtwo please wait while I check upon my pokemon," said Ash to which he nodded

" Everyone how is your training coming," asked Ash

"It is good Ash," said Ralts

"I am happy results, you see I am happy that you guys gave me a chance, " said Ash

"Ash, you are the one who showed us that not all humans are bad, in the pokemon world, there are some pokemon who are evil and good as well," said Magby

"Hey Ash, I was wondering why some pokemon evolution is weird, I mean look at Alakazam and Kadabra, when abra evolve into Kadabra he gets a spoon, and Alakazam he gets another spoon," said Darkrai

"So, I wish to remain Kadabra when I will evolve," said Abra

"Ok, " said Ash to which he happily hugged Ash

"Hey, zeraora what you are teaching electric types," asked Ash

"Plasma fist, my signature move," said Zeraora

"Plasma fist, how that works," asked Ash

"Well, you know what plasma is," asked zeraora

"Yes, Plasma, in physics, an electrically conducting medium in which there are roughly equal numbers of positively and negatively charged particles, produced when the atoms in a gas become ionized, " said Ash

"So we have to create a plasma around the fist and create charge then transfer that electric charge into a fist," said Zeraora

"Carry on, then, I have to see what Darkrai is up to," said Ash

"Hey Darkrai, what you are teaching to Squirtle," said Ash

"Darkpulse and night slash," said Darkrai

"So how it is going on," asked Ash

"See yourself, " said Squirtle as he released a pulse of dark energy at a nearby rock and then squirtle's hand glow dark and it hit nearby rock turning it into dusy.

"Congrats, Squirtle, carry on," said Ash

"Bulbasaur what you are up to," asked Ash

"Learning leaf blade and see if two more vines can came out of my bulb," said Bulbasaur

"Leafblade, is that possible," asked Ash

"Maybe, but I have a theory that how could I learn that," said Bulbasaur

"Okay I am listening," said Ash

"If I am able to detatched the leafs of the bulb and then use overgrow on the leafs to make it large by using synthesis on that portion and make it fuse with solar energy by absorbing sunny day then it could deal great damage to opposing Pokemon," said Bulbasaur

"Man, Bulbasaur can you attempt it successfully," asked Ash in amusement

"Yes," said Bulbasaur to which he nodded

"Carry on," said Ash as he went to see his other pokemon

"Buizel what you are up to," asked Ash

"Creating aqua punch, to counter fire types," said Buizel as he started to gather water on his arm and then tried to hit but water got disappeared

"Nice work going on buizel, said Ash

" Ash time to train," said Mewtwo to which he nodded

xxx 10 years later xxx

It's been ten years passed in the dimensional world, but as per original dimension, complete two years passed. In past years Ash has found five Eevee in the wild starving and week, so Ash took them in and they are now evolved into vaporeon, espeon, leafeon,Glaceon and sylveon respectively. They are now strong enough to give a challenge to any gym leader

Ash has been training in aura, combat and psychic abilities. Ash's pokemon on other hand was busy in improving their normal movements and they had. Ash is now very well built up attaining the height of 6ft. with great body structure. He has changed his attire. He now carries a cap with a hooded jacket and jeans with gloves. These gloves are what aura users use to control aura powers, a bracelet with the aura crystals to increase aura power, that charges aura inside the body using sunlight.

Ash can execute some aura techniques, can read the thoughts of other pokemon, efficiently prevent other psychic users to read his mind, he can wipe of the memory or bring back the lost memory of anyone. Being psychic user Ash can learn things more efficiently than other people.

And for aura part Ash learned various aura techniques, how to manipulate aura, sense aura, can differentiate the disguised person based on his aura,create aura based objects, execute some of the pokemon attacks and many other things.

One thing that is common with aura users is that they can form aura bond with his pokemon, helping them to communicate with their pokemon over a long distance. Ash has formed aura bond with his pokemon too.

Ash can manipulate and generate aura. He has an electric and fire aura due to his starter pokemon being an electric type and fire aura because every fire type he caught is either abandoned or treated badly by their previous trainer except cyndaquil.

Ash also taught his pokemon to absorb the attacks to increase the power of their attacks.

Ash's pokemon also worked on harnessing the power of aura. Most of the pokemon can use the basic aura based attack and adding aura to any attack they can triple the power behind the attack.

Ash's pokemon based on their typing learned a variety of moves, they improved their speed, stamina, endurance, defence and strength. And in that process, some of his pokemon evolved.

Their attack power increased, they can endure recoil damage like nothing, can take any attack head-on.

Ash frequently take his pokemon to various terrain where they train to withstand any environment, be it sandstorm or blizzard, they can easily survive it. They even learned to use the terrain and weather in their favour.

Approximately all of Ash's pokemon evolved into their final stage, except Pikachu and Bulbasaur. Both decided to stay the way they are but they are as powerful as their final evolution.

Ash's legendary pokemon become powerful as hell. Ash previous pokemon become ten times stronger and fast as hell.

Ash challenged the legendary pokemon but for his effort and dedication legendary pokemon like Entei, father of Ash's Entei, kyurem, reshiram, zekrom, rayquaza, Ho-oh, Lugia,kyogre,heatran, Giratina, Jirachi, Groudon taught Ash's pokemon of particular type their signature move only if they are capable of fulfiling the primary requirement for move execution.

The drawback of these signature moves is that it drains 70 per cent of the user's health and make them unable to execute any of the other attacks.

Now it's time for Ash to get back to the original world.

"Listen up everyone, today the time has arrived for us to go back to pallet town, where we belong. Today it marks our twelve years and three months in this dimension and I think we are ready to conquer the pokemon league " said Ash making everyone cheer up.

"And thank you all of you guys, without your help, I don't think me and my pokemon would be on the levels that we are now, also thanx for teaching my pokemon your signature moves guys," said Ash to the legendary pokemon present there.

"Ash, it's your determination what made you stronger today," said Arceus

"Ash, when you meet max in the future again, please tell him that I miss him so much," said Jirachi

"Don't worry Jirachi, I will tell him, before heading to the new region I will meet all of my friends first," said Ash to which Jirachi nodded

"Ash when you come to Unova region, I will welcome you personally," said Zekrom,Reshiram, and kyurem

"Ash, can I stay with you," asked Lucario

"Yes, after all, you are like a big brother to my Lucario so why not," said Ash

"Dad, what's your plan now," asked Mewtwo

"Hmm, I am going back to the secret place, where our clone pokemon friends are waiting for me, good luck Ash for your journey," said Mewtwo as he teleported away.

xxx Near pallet town xxx

"Uggh, where is the twerp, its been a long time we are waiting for him to arrive, so that we can steal his Pikachu," said the voice.

"Maybe he had already left for a new region," said another voice

"Jessi and Mewoth how it is possible that he is going on another journey, and we aren't aware of him," said James

"Yeah, history knows that every time he left on a new journey we are on a trail to stop him, we will capture his pokemon and give it to the boss," said Meowth

"And we will be on the top position in the organisation, now let's see when the boss will wake up in the morning and he look at the collection of strong pokemon.

 _And he will say 'I must give Jessie, Jam es and Meowth a great reward for their work,' " said the Jessie and Meowth_

"Come on, let's keep eye on the lab, maybe he will arrive today," said Meowth to which the duo nodded.

xxx With Delia xxx

"Aunt Delia, any info on Ash" asked Riley

"No riley, he hasn't called me yet, just remind me when he came back," said Delia

Meanwhile Riley read the aura signature of Ash.

"Umm, Aunt Delia, I think you don't have to wait for so long," said Riley

"What you mean, " said Riley

"Well It is a secret," said Riley as there is a knock on a door.

When delia opened the door, she couldn't recognise Ash.

"Hello, how may I help you," asked Delia

"Well can I meet Ash ketchum," said Ash

"Sorry to say, he is not here , he has been off for training," said Delia as she started to move inside.

"Oh come on mom, didn't you recognised me," asked Ash making Delia turned towards him and hugged him.

"Oh Ash, you seems so built up, and you have grown so much," said Delia in happiness

"Where is pikachu," asked Ash to which he opened the bag and from inside pikachu came out. Then Ash's pokeball opened and mew came out too.

"Mew, how are you," asked Delia

 _" I am good mom, busy in training," said Mew telepathically_

"Ash, so how was your training," asked Riley and Delia

"It is good, my all pokemon are fully evolved except pikachu and Bulbasaur" said Ash

"That's great," said Riley

"Can you show me your pokemon," asked Riley

"Yeah sure, let's go to the lab," said Ash

"Mom want to come and see my pokemon," asked Ash to which she nodded

xxx At lab xxx

"Tracy I will he heading towards Unova region within a week due to an international annual researcher summit, where the polemon professor and researcher, aspiring pokemon professor are going to come," said Professor

"So, I am going to ask Delia if she wants to come on a vaccation trip," said Professor

Meanwhile Tracy heard knock on the door.

"Tracy, please check who is there," said Professor

when tracy opened the door, he saw Delia, Riley and a person with pikachu standing on the door.

"Hello Rile, hello Ms.Ketchum and who you are by the way," asked Tracy

"Come on Tracy, I was out of pallet town for more than two years and you forget me completely, how rude," said Ash

"No way, Ash is that you, you have changed so much that I couldn't recognise you any more," said Tracy

"Ash you were around four feet when you left and now you are around 6feet, well built up, I am pretty sure Misty,May, Max,Dawn,Gary,and Brock could hardly recognise you." said Tracy

"Hey professor, speaking of Gary, where is he right now," asked Ash

"Ash he is returning from sinnoh today, maybe within an hour." said Professor

"That's great , pikachu get ready for the battle," said Ash to which he nodded

"Ash, you have grown up, attained the height of six ft in the span of two years, that's impressive," said professor

"Also, it seems you have been training yourself up along with your pokemon," said professor

"Gary would be jealous Ash," said professor making Ash to chuckle.

"So Ash ,I have seen that your pokemon are evolved except bulbasaur and pikachu," said professor

"And how are legendary pokemon," asked professor

"They are good professor, " said Ash to which he nodded

"Ash pikachu seems to be taller than previous," said Tracy

"Yes, infact all of my pokemon are taller than previously, for example charizard and garchomp are seven and a half feet tall," said Ash making professor looking at him in shock.

"Show me then," said professor as Ash took them outside

Ash, professor, Riley and Tracy went outside and then Ash started to release his pokemon one by one.Once it is done he said.

"Guys we are back at home, now do what ever you want to do," said Ash

"Ash, that's insane, your pokemon seriously have grown up, what you have feed them," askwd professor

"well, the place where I was training, has some natural vegetation which help in releasing growth harmones inside the pokemon, making them attain this amount of height," said Ash

"Also that place has abundance of minerals and metals that helped my steel types to get stronger," said Ash

"Ash I think I have to sketch them all," said Tracy

"Ash I am planning to go to unova region, would you mind come with me along with your mother," asked professor

Ash thought a lot and asked " Do it have any league," asked Ash

"Well, Unova region has league of its own, also they are introducing pokemon contests,battle chateau and battle frontier over there," said professor

"Hmm, so may be scott will be there," said Ash

"Yes, he will be going to meet us," said professor.

"So what you think Ash, wanna come with us," said professor

"Yes, I will be taking part in all the three events," said Ash to which he nodded

"So we are leaving for unova next week,

" said professor to which he nodded.

To be continued.

(A/N : Guys this is the another short chapter ends here. Previously I thought to make chapter eleven to start Ash's journey in Unova, but I decided to make tenth one as start of unova journey.

So how you find this chapter,please let me know. See you later,till then have a nice day.. )

Here is the list of Ash's pokemon grouped by each regions:

Total: 113

Kanto: Count(22) Charizard,Blastoise,Butterfree,Pidgeot,Arbok,Pikachu,Nidoking,Primeape,Kadabra,Machamp,Muk,Gengar,Kingler,Tauros,Gyarados,Lapras,Ditto,Vaporeon,Snorlax,Dragonite,Mewtwo,Mew

Johto:Count(17) Meganium,Typhlosion,Feraligatr,Noctowl,Crobat,Espeon,Umbreon,Girafarig,Steelix,Heracross,Skarmory,Houndoom,Donphan,Porygon2,Entei,Tyranitar,Lugia

Hoenn: Count(17)

Sceptile,Swellow,Gardevoir,Hariyama,Aggron,Torkoal,Crawdaunt,Claydol,Castform,Chimecho,Absol,Glalie,Walrein,Salamence,Metagross,Latias,Deoxys

Sinnoh: Count(25)

Torterra,Infernape,Staraptor,Luxray,Rampardos,Floatzel,Bronzong,Spiritomb,Garchomp,Lucario,Drapion,Toxicroak,Abomasnow,Magnezone,Rhyperior,Electivire,Magmortar,Leafeon,Glaceon,Gliscor,Dusknoir,Froslass,Rotom,Heatran,Darkrai

Unova: Count(15)

Zebstrika,Crustle,Carracosta,Archeops,Zoroark,Reuniclus,Beheeyem,Haxorus,Cryogonal,Golurk,Bouffalant,Braviary,Hydreigon,Volcarona,Kyurem

Kalos: Count(6)

Gogoat,Meowstic,Aegislash,Tyrantrum,Avalugg,sylveon

Alola: Count(11)

Vikavolt,Crabominable,Golisopod,Type: Null, Mimikyu, Dhelmise,Kommo-o, Marshadow,Sandshrew,zeraora,marowak


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo and game freak

Chapter 10: Hello Unova

Ash's pokemon are resting in the backyard and Ash is with professor sitting in the lobby of the lab.

"So Ash, have you heard about Unova region," asked professor

"Yes, in fact, I know about it, for example in Unova there are three regional starters namely Tepig, Oshowott, and snivy. Tepig is a fire type,oshowott is water and snivy is a grass type.

Then there is a regional professor named professor Auria Juniper, she specializes in the origins of Pokémon.

Then there is a special thing about Unova is battle club organised and managed by Don George. " said Ash making professor astonished

"Hey professor it seems weird, why all regional professor's name is based out of a plant or tree," asked Ash

"Hmm, I never noticed but you are right Ash and we still don't know why our creators and directors gave us these names," said professor

"we usually debate on this among us," said professor

"And anything else you knew of Unova region," said professor to which he nodded and continued

"In mythology, Unova was created by uniting the warring peoples of the land by tein heroes. They used a single dragon sometimes more than 2500 years ago. The brothers started to argue over their beliefs; the elder brother sought truth and the younger brother sought ideals. Their arguments split the single dragon into Reshiram, who sided with the older brother, and Zekrom, who sided with the younger brother. Since they were both born from the same dragon neither could defeat the other and the brothers declared that there was no right side. However, eventually, their sons continued the fight and both the dragons started to battle again, destroying the Unova region with their fire and lightning powers before disappearing..." said Ash

"Hey Gramps are you here, I am back," asked Gary as he entered the lobby

"Hello Ms Ketchum, hey Riley how are you," asked Gary

"We are good, how are you," asked Riley

"Hello Gary and how was your vacation in Sinnoh," said Professor

"It's fine gramps," said Gary

"Gramps here are my pokemon," said Gary giving him set of pokeballs

"Um gramps you won't believe what I saw," said Gary

"You have probably seen my pokemon, they are resting," said Ash

"And who you are," asked Gary looking at Ash.

"I am your worst nightmare came alive Gary Oak," said Ash making his voice little evil using aura sending a shiver down the spine of Gary.

"Gramps who is he," asked Gary

"Can't you recognise him," asked Tracy to which he gives a negative response.

"Gary I challenge you for a one on one battle, and I wish to battle your strongest pokemon," said Ash

"But, who are you," asked Gary

"Will told you after the battle," said Ash

"If it is a battle you want then a battle you will get," said Gary

"Gramps, give me my strongest pokemon, and you know who I am speaking about," said Gary as he handed Gary his pokemon.

"And who you are going to select," asked Gary

"well, it's up to my pokemon," said Ash as Gary is now getting suspicious.

"Who the hell is this guy," thought Gary

xxx outside lab area xxx

"Hey Jess, look, there are lots of powerful pokemon, " said James

"And a Pikachu too," said Meowth

"We need, twerp's Pikachu not any random one," said Jessie

Ash and Gary are now in the backyar. Professor, Tracy, Riley and Tracy also there to witness the result of Ash's training.

"Hey, aunt Delia, what you think, will Ash decimate his opponent or not," asked Riley as he whispered in Delia's ear so that Gary can't hear him.

"Go, my friend," said Gary as he sends out his pokemon. From Pokeball emerged his Rhyperior.

" _Rhyperior, huh, anyone wants to take him down except legendaries," asked Ash via aura bond_

 _"Ash may I take him down, Guys any problem," asked Pikachu_

"No we don't," said Ash's other pokemon

"Pikachu keep your power levels at twenty per cent, we all know your power levels, so please we don't want to turn this entire area into dust," said Charizard

"And you can turn entire pallet town into dust," said Pikachu

"I select Pikachu," said Ash after which Pikachu came in front.

"You are going down kiddo, " said Rhyperior as Pikachu is busy in scratching his ears.

"Okay, "said Pikachu smirking

" Let the battle begin," said Tracy as he is referring the match

With Jessie and James, they are watching the battle.

"Wow, that twerp is battling that new guy," said James

"Let's see, what he is capable of," said Meowth

"This is my strongest pokemon, and you are going down," said Gary

"Hmm, good for you," said Ash

Rhyperior vs Pikachu

"Rhyperior lets start with, dragon rush," said Gary

"Pikachu, stop him with rock smash," said Ash

Rhyperior glowed blue and started to rush towards the Pikachu. Pikachu is standing still.

"Why you are not moving," asked Gary

"Because of this," said Ash as Pikachu right fist glowed white and then he hit rhyperior that send him six feet away from him.

"Pikachu, use dark pulse then use shadow ball, " said Ash

"Gramps can Pikachu even learn that," asked Gary

"No idea Gary," said professor as Pikachu then launched the pulse of dark energy.

"Rhyperior quick use, dragon pulse to block it and then use shadow claw," said Gary.

"Pikachu, halt shadow ball, use charge beam instead and then use electric claw followed by force palm," said Ash

Both dark pulse and dragon pulse collided resulting in an explosion, then from within smoke came another dragon pulse heading towards Pikachu, Pikachu then uses charge beam that hit dragon pulse taking dragon pulse along with it.

Rhyperior blocked it with the shadow claw, but then Pikachu paws glowed yellow, as he started to run towards rhyperior, the paws surrounded by electricity taking the shape of a claw, and when it hit rhyperior, it gave him an electric shock paralysing him.

"Rhyperior can you move," asked Gary but he was paralysed.

"Pikachu use force palm and then finish it with wild charge," said Ash

"Force palm, but how," said Gary jaw droped

"Rhyperior use flamethrower," said Gary

Pikachu then started to run towards rhyperior with palm glowing and before rhyperior could use flamethrower he jumped above rhyperior and placed the palm on rhyperior's back and send the pulse of energy that sends rhyperior skidding two meters away.

Pikachu then made distance and started to run towards with such a speed while being covered in electricity that seems like a blur and strikes Rhyperior knocking him out instantly.

"What, the hell was that," said Gary

Ash then walked up to Rhyperior and send a pulse of aura inside him which started to heal Rhyperior after which he stood up completely okay.

"You are powerful for such a small pokemon, do I know you," said Rhyperior

"Yes, I am the same Pikachu, he is Ash," said Pikachu shocking Rhyperior

"Dude, you have become a beast," said Rhyperior

"You are a strong man, who are you," said Gary

"I hope you remember this," asked Ash showing Gary the half portion of Pokeball that they fished out before their journey.

"No way, you, you are Ash Ketchum," said Gary with jaw drop.

"No you can't be Ash Ketchum, he can't be that strong, maybe he has given it to you," said Gary

"what made you think so," asked Ash

"You are strong, standing six feet tall, he is four feet tall, plus you have Pikachu," said Gary

"So, " asked Ash

"Your Pikachu is strong," said Gary

"His Pikachu is strong but not at that level of yours," said Gary

"Gary, this is me, if you don't believe me then ask professor," said Ash

"He is right Gary, this is the same Ash we all knew," said professor

"Yes it's me, Gary," said Ash with a smirk on his face

"Need explanation right now," said Gary

"That is a little twerp, is now six feet tall," said James in shock

"Now let's grab those pokemon," said Meowth with a smirk and pressed a button on the remote after which a huge mecha landed in front of them.

"Meet our new mecha, the pokebuster 101, heat, water, fire, electric proof, made with unbreakable alloy," said Meowth.

"Great, you have invested all our salary into this," said James with frown look on his face.

"Stop complaining, want to give the boss a new present or not," asked Jessie to which he nodded.

"Let's go then," said Meowth as he entered the mecha.

"Let's go then," said James and Jessie.

As Ash and Gary about to went inside Ash felt an unusual presence three unusual aura.

"One of them is pokemon, Team Rocket," said Ash

"What," asked Gary

"Team Rocket is nearby, very close. They are in an attempt to steal my pokemon," said Ash

"Where," asked Gary as all of sudden a mechanical arm came down and grabbed the Pikachu. But Pikachu was not struggling at all, instead, he is looking at them with the idiotic look.

"Hahaha, prepare for trouble," said a voice

"And make it double," said James

"Cut the crap you three, " said Ash in angry evil tone

"Who the hell are you to stop us," said James

"I am Ash Ketchum, now release my Pikachu or I will have to teach you guys a lesson personally," warned Ash

"Haha, like if you can do anything," said Meowth making Ash angrier

"Huh, I think I have to deal with this personally," said Ash

"Ash you can't handle them," said Gary to which he nodded.

"You are a fool, Pikachu isn't even struggling," said Ash as when they look at it James said " yes, he is not struggling at all,"

"You are wrong, maybe he wants to come with us," said Jessie to Ash

"you are number one idiots, Pikachu, use substitute and get the hell out of there," said Ash

"Okay Ash," said Pikachu as he glowed and then smoke appeared around him after which the arm was empty

"Come on, we have invested the huge sum of money in this and then, we got this," said James in frustration

"Team Rocket, I have an offer for you, leave team rocket or get ready to be dead," said Ash as his eyes started to glow blue, after which he brought his hands forward and mecha covered in blue outline.

"Mewtwo bring them here," said Ash

Mewtwo focused on team rocket and the trio is in front of Ash.

"Twerp leave us, or," said, Jessie,

"Or allow you to steal other people pokemon," said Ash in an angry tone

"Not again, what if I will feed you to my pokemon ,or you can quit team rocket, be a good guys and live your life in peace," said Ash

"Please we don't want to die, and we don't want to leave team rocket either, you don't know what we have been gone through," said James

"Jessie, james and meowth, you see you have goodness in your heart, it's just you want to please your boss Giovanni, you want to be on top executive just for what, to be bad guys," said Ash to which they nodded

"Listen, I know Giovanni is ruthless leader, once his motive is complete, he will kill you,he is just using you, how many times you have tried to steal my pokemon, and you have been failed," said Ash

"Um everytime I guess," said James

"Jessie, James and Meowth you know what, you are good people, that's why you always failed with evil plan, I am not saying you can be on top only if you are bad, you can be anything, a coordinator, trainer, pokemon ranger, a pokemon translator and everything you can think of other than being a bad guys. You don't need to steal other people pokemon.

you can find pokemon in the wild, train them and make them strong.

And a pokemon become strong with good bond with their trainers and good training, and the trust each trainer put on his or her pokemon," said Ash making them stun.

"Listen up, you can come with me, I will give you second chance, you have helped me so many times with the chaos that involved legendary pokemon, " said Ash

"Come with you," asked James

"Jessie you are a good coordinator, James you have good heart and care for your pokemon, I have seen your pokemon greet you in unusual way, my pokemon does so," said Ash

"you know that it was me," asked Jessie

"Yes, but I thought at least you are trying something new," said Ash

"Hmm, I think you are right, we wanted to be top, we have been mistreated by people in the past, " said Jessie and James

"And I was ditched by that female meowth," said Meowth

"So you guys thought only bad guys are powerful," asked Ash to which they nodded

"But we didn't have any choice," said Jessie

"So what's your decision," asked Ash

"Jessie this is a time that we can make our life better, there is no good thing in a team rocket, just see Ash, he is good and have great friends from trainers to champions," said James

"And we could ask Lance and Charles goodshow to clear out charges from you from Kanto,Sinnoh,Hoenn, and Johto," said Ash

"You can, " asked meowth to which he nodded.

"I am quiting team rocket, I will challenge gyms," said James

"Are you sure James," asked Meowth and Jessie

"Me too, I will become top co-ordinator," said Jessie

"And I will become James's pokemon and also do part time pokemon translator thing ," said Meowth

"That's great guys," said Ash as he handshaked the three of them

"Ash, that's nice of you" said Delia

"Yes Ash, and I don't think they will be a trouble for us any more," said Lapras

"Hmm, you see when you have goodness in you, others have positive effect," said professor

"Pikachu, I think we should be friends," said Meowth

"Meowth, we are happy that you have decided to leave team rocket, and we are not an enemy any more," said Pikachu

"And we too," said Ash's pokemon

"Jessie James and Meowth, get your pokemon back from Giovanni and get your other pokemon too," said Ash

"We will meet you next week, till then we will get our pokemon, " said James

"And I will, arrange business card for you meowth, for your poke-translation business" said Ash

"Jessie and James you may get your pokedex and a starter pokemon from me, next week" said Professor

"Ash me and aunt Delia are going back to our house," said Riley to which he nodded

"Ok professor I will try it in unova," said Ash to which he nodded.

xxx Next Day, Johto Region xxx

xxx Team rocket headquarter xxx

"Boss, we have to tell you something," said James

"Before you speak anything, I have a good news for you," said Giovanni

"You see, after looking at your previous performance metrices, I came to conclusion that you are incompetent fools, failed over and over again, unsuccessfully trying to capture a kid's pikachu who outrun you.

So I have decided to terminate your services with team rocket,here are your pokemon that you caught over a period of time, now get lost from here," said Giovanni

"But boss, we were loyal to team rocket, you can't terminate us like that," said James but internally he was happy and so is Jessie and Meowth.

"Be happy that I haven't killed you, now get lost," said Giovanni

xxx Next Week xxx

Today the day for Ash has arrived when he will be going to Unova region.And today is the day when Jessie and James are going to begin their new journey.

"Guys, today we are going to the unova region, and if you are wondering who will be coming with me then, all my legendary and mythical class pokemon are fixed, then mimikyu,Pikachu,Lucario and my Unova team, for others I will be rotate you guys based on the whole regional team or particular team based on types" said Ash to which they nodded

"But let me warn you, don't do extreme training, we don't want to turn this town into dust," said Ash to which they nodded.

Professor is now inide the lab, preparing for the departure.

"Jessie and James I don't have regular starters, but I do have special pokemon for you, and they are inside the pokeball," said professor giving them both a pokeball.

When both opened their pokeball, from which came two pikachu.

"Professor these are pikachu," said James to which he said

"Since you were after Ash's pikachu for so long, I decided to give each of you one pikachu," said professor

"Thankyou professor," said James as he hugged him.

"Now here are your pokedex with info on all pokemon, so which region are you going," asked Professor

"Hey pikachu, welcome to the team," said Meowth

"Hello, so these are our new trainers," asked both pikachu

"Yes, and I will help them understand you, I am professional pokemon translator," said meowth

"Hey pikachu, we are your new trainer, so can we become friends," asked the duo to which they nodded and rubbed their head against them.

"So, you want to be stay out or inside pokeball,"asked James

Meowth then translated " They want to be outside," said Meowth.

"So you can go with Ash, you will learn more, unova is also introducing pokemon co-ordination events, you can try there" said professor

"You will have edge over others as pokemon coordination is a totally new concept in unova," Said professor

"What you say, Unova or sinnoh," asked James

"Hmm, unova ,since we have already travelled sinnoh, unova would be a great option, plus Ash could help us grow stronger," said Jessie.

"Ok, then welcome in the team," said professor

"And one more thing, once your pokemon carry capacity reached six , other pokemon you catch will directly transported to me," said professor to which they nodded

"Are we ready to go," asked Delia

"Yes mom, professor let's go," said Ash

"Ash wait I am coming too, I will challenge the gyms while researching the legends of unova," said Gary

"You are always welcome to join us," said

Ash

"Tracy please manage this lab, it will take me and Delia a complete month to return," said professor

"Don't worry professor, I will manage this lab, and bulbasaur is with me so It's fine and don't worry," said Tracy as bulbasaur nodded in happiness

"Bulbasaur take care of the lab and your friends, and you guys don't worry you will get a chance to dominate the unova region," said Ash to which they happily nodded

"professor where is the cab," asked Ash

"Ash I have booked a suv, it is going to pick us in ten minutes for the airport from where it will take 11.29 hrs for us to land in unova region, so the complete duration is 12.29 hrs," said professor

"Unova region here I come,get ready " said Ash in excitement

"Ash we are coming, get ready to face us," said Gary

"Gary why not you take part in battle frontier event there along with gyms, your pokemon will have a great training," said professor

"Also battle chateau is good," said Ash

"Ok I will take on those challenges too," said Gary

"So whome you are taking with you," asked Ash

"Blastoise,arcanine,nidoking,electivire, aerodactyl and umbreon," said Gary to which he nodded

"Hey professor can you get harness for my pokemon, to hold mega stones," asked Ash to which he nodded

xxx February 9,2017 xxx

xxx 11:00 A.M [ U.S.T ] xxx

"Attention passengers, we are currently in unova airspace, please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to land ," said the announcer.

"Finally we are here pikachu, unova region," said Ash

"Ash , how are you feeling," asked Gary

"Awsome," said Ash

"Jessie when you are in a new region with good motive, you feel nice," said James to which she nodded.

Both pikachu are looking outside with excitement.

Once the plane landed they made their way outside, then all of sudden a black dense cloud formed above them.The most of the people are stun to see Ash due to his different appearance.

"pikachu it seems zekrom is here to welcome us," said Ash

"yes, but how did he find out that we have landed here," said Ash

 _"Hello chosen one, I zekrom welcom you here ,in the unova region.I hope you will enjoy your time here, but I must tell you that we may need your help in upcoming future," said Zekrom_

 _"Don't worry, I will provide all my help in my power to you and your friends," said Ash telepathically_

 _"See you soon, " said zekrom and with that zekrom disappeared from the view._

"What was that Ash, " asked Gary

"Zekrom, one of the dragon that is mentioned in legends of unova,he said that he may need my help in future," said Ash

"You are insane Ash, just how many legendary you have met," asked Gary

"I will explain you later," said Ash

"Ash, professor Juniper is waiting for us near food joints, so let's go and meet her," said professor

Few minutes later the group is now in front if professor oak.

"Welcome professor oak, and I think you are Gary Oak, professor's grandson," said Juniper

"Hello Juniper, how are you, please meet Delia Ketchum, Jassie and James, they are new trainers and starting their journey here, and are from kanto region " asked professor

"Also Gary and Ash here will be challenging the unova league too," said professor

"You are Ash, but you seems very different from sinnoh league," said Juniper

"Hello professor,its nice to meet you, I have been training from past two years, so that's why I am looking different, in that time I gained some height and muscles," said Ash

"Hello professor, nice to meet you," said Meowth shocking professor

"Did just this meowth talked," asked professor

"Yes, and he is starting his new career as pokemon translator, " said Ash

"okay, hello meowth, you will find this region interesting," said Juniper

"Thankyou," said Meowth

"I am fine, and welcome in unova, I will register you guys for unova league," said Juniper

"And she is Delia, Ash's mother" said professor Oak

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum, I have seen the past battles of Ash and Gary and I must say that these two are very talented trainers," said Juniper

"Ash from what information I get from pokemon league website, Ash is an elite class trainer, and champion of Orange league, as well as defeated the frontier brain Brandon, " said Juniper

"yes, he has challenged the kanto battle frontier , and conquered it successfully," said professor

"Professor today eight new trainers are coming to get their starters, so hope you would like to meet them," asked Juniper to which they nodded

"Now we can talk while we are on our way to the lab, " said Juniper to which they nodded

\-- on the way towards lab --

"Ash your battles over the past years were amazing, your pikachu and charizard can defeat a legendary pokemon and pseudo legendaries is just exceptional things I have seen," said Juniper

"Thanks, its just I believe in my pokemon," said Ash stroking the chin of pikachu.

"And one more thing, this time we have more trainers from Hoenn,Sinnoh and Johto are coming to challenge this league," said Juniper

"Well this is interesting, " said Gary

"So Ash how many pokemon you have," asked Juniper

"Well, I have pokemon from all seven regions, rounding about one hundred " said Ash

"What, one hundred pokemon," asked Juniper

"yes, and well trained and bonded with with Ash," added Delia

"professor I have came to know that Unova is going to introduce the pokemon coordination events, battle frontier and battle chateau," asked Gary

"Yes, we took that step because it will make trainers motivated and will improve diversity within the region," said Juniper

"By the way, we rarely see pikachu in unova and now I have three pikachu sitting in front of me," said Juniper

"But Ash, how your pikachu is a feet taller than others two," asked Juniper

"Well, gave him natural supplements and little bit of stretching exercise, and my other pokemon are little bit taller than average pokemon of same species," said Ash

After twenty minutes all of them are outside the lab.

"And here we are , Juniper labs," said Juniper

"Let's go inside, new trainers are waiting," said Juniper

When Ash and Gary entered the lab they first seen a lobby where seven trainers are waiting and a kid is standing far with camera in his hands.

"Hello professor juniper," said Hilda

"Hello, so you must be the bunch of trainers that are starting their journey today," asked Juniper to which they nodded.

Ash then noticed a boy of age 14 taking pics of the surrounding.He closed his eyes and then check for the type of aura he has.

" _Hmm interesting, he seems a little overconfident and arrogant kid " thought Ash_

" Hello professor, " said Trip

"Hello Trip, you guys come with me, and Ash,Gary,Jessie and James you both may come with me if you want," said Juniper to which they nodded

"Professor who are they," asked Hilbert

"That's Ash ketchum, Gary oak, grandson of professor oak, Jessie and James from Kanto region, starting their new journey in Unova region," said Juniper

"What people from boonies are doing here, " said Trip

"Hey, what you mean by boonies," asked Gary

"Gary, Trip say boonies to someone who is coming from infrastructure backward region, a less developed area than Unova," said Hilda

"Also he thinks that people from boonies are very poor at battling," said Charen

"Trip that's not a good thing to speak like this for our new visitors," scolded Juniper

"Whatever," said Trip

"You guys go while me and Delia are waiting for you," said Professor

After a minute they are inside the room filled with set of each starters.

"Nate,Rosa,Hilbert,Hilda,Charen,Bianca, Hugh,Trip this is the place where we keep our starters," said Juniper

To be continued...

(A/N : Guys this is the another chapter ends here.

I made Jessie and James join Ash, rather than being bad guys they decided to start a new life. And I don't know giving them pikachu is a good idea or not.Gary is also travelling with Ash.

Second, Maybe in future Ash's past rivals and friends may make entry in this story along with frontier brains because of pokemon league, battle frontier and battle chateau.

Third, Trip will be having same attitude as from anime, but maybe he change for good in future due to some unknow plot twist which I even haven't think of yet.

And finally , you want me to join have the travelling companion as iris and cilan or want to make Brock return as travelling companion. Just leave your suggestions either in reviews or P.M me.

And in this story these are the characters of unova region: Nate,Rosa,Hugh,Charen

,Bianca,Hilbert,Hilda and Trip for now and other will be introduce in future

See you later,till then have a nice day.. )

And here are list of pokemon that everyone has.

Jessie's Team:

yanmega,seviper,pikachu,wobbuffet,

James Team:

Mime Jr, Carnivine,cacnea,growlithe, chimeco,pikachu

Gary: Blastoise,arcanine,nidoking,electivire, aerodactyl,umbreon

Ash's team

On hand : Total: 29

Mewtwo,Mew,Entei,Lugia,Latias,Deoxys,Heatran,Darkrai,Kyurem,Marshadow,zeraora,Type: Null, Mimikyu,Pikachu,Lucario, Zebstrika, Crustle,Carracosta, Archeops,Zoroark,Reuniclus,Beheeyem,Haxorus,Cryogonal,Golurk,Bouffalant,Braviary,Hydreigon,Volcarona

At Lab : Total: 84

Kanto: Count(19)

Charizard,Blastoise,Butterfree,Pidgeot,Arbok,Nidoking,Primeape,Kadabra,Machamp,Muk,Gengar,Kingler,Tauros,Gyarados,Lapras,Ditto,Vaporeon,Snorlax,Dragonite,

Johto:Count(15) Meganium,Typhlosion,Feraligatr,Noctowl,Crobat,Espeon,Umbreon,Girafarig,Steelix,Heracross,Skarmory,Houndoom,Donphan,Porygon2,Tyranitar

Hoenn: Count(15)

Sceptile,Swellow,Gardevoir,Hariyama,Aggron,Torkoal,Crawdaunt,Claydol,Castform,Chimecho,Absol,Glalie,Walrein,Salamence,Metagross

Sinnoh: Count(23)

Torterra,Infernape,Staraptor,Luxray,Rampardos,Floatzel,Bronzong,Spiritomb,Garchomp,Lucario,Drapion,Toxicroak,Abomasnow,Magnezone,Rhyperior,Electivire,Magmortar,Leafeon,Glaceon,Gliscor,Dusknoir,Froslass,Rotom

Unova: Count(0)

Kalos: Count(6)

Gogoat,Meowstic,Aegislash,Tyrantrum,Avalugg,sylveon

Alola: Count(7)

Vikavolt Crabominable, Golisopod, kommo-o, Sandshlash,marowak,Dhelmise


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo and game freak.

Chapter 11: Enters Team plasma, Iris and Axew

Somewhere on the tower of the castle, touching the clouds, there is walking a man towards the edge of the tower, a man with tea green hair, achieving the height of six feet. And along with him is his pokemon, a zorua and a reshiram flying in the air.

 _"Hero of Ideal has arrived, Zekrom told me, he is challenging the Unova league," said Reshir_ _am_

"But still I don't know if I am doing right, take pokemon from people in the name of liberation," asked N

 _"It's your path and your choice to make, I have to take my leave now, see you again," said Reshiram as he flew away_

"Lord N, lord Ghetesis wants to see you now," said one of the grunt

"Tell him that I am coming," said N as he is looking at his pokemon.

"Zorua what you think, " asked N

 _"N, I think taking the pokemon from their trainer is bad," said Zorua " I can't imagine if I get separated from you"_

Ghetesis is waiting on his chair for N, and alongside him is his three loyal ninjas. Meanwhile, N is coming towards Ghetesis.

"Father, what made you call me urgently," asked N

"N, you see years agocre team plasma formed in order to bring the revolution of pokemon liberation in the Unova region, and then take this to other regions as well, and because of that we have multiple enemies in the form of Team rocket, aqua, magma, galactic, flare, cypher from Kanto and Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Orre and Kalos region.

But they are not concerned now, but we do have a new threat emerging, " said Ghetesis

"You see the cause of new trainers capturing the pokemon is only because they have been getting their license from the regional professor Juniper, if she is dead or her lab is destroyed then there will be no new trainers and no pokemon capture will take place, my task for you to take your team and destroy her lab and take all the pokemon from her,

and if you feel any resistance then remove the resistance by hook or crook," said Ghetesis

"But," said N

"This is business N, I will not hear any but's and if's, do as I say. Am I clear and understood," asked Ghetesis

"Yes, Father," said N as he left the room

"You three, go behind him and make sure he won't hesitate to finish the task. If he then you kill anyone opposes us," said Ghetesis to which they nodded.

xxx Juniper Labs xxx

"We have these starters," said Juniper revealing the nine Pokeball and when she released the pokemon there stood three snivy's, oshowatt, and three tepigs.

Ash closed his eyes and looked at their aura. The first snivy seems brave and energetic, the second seems timid and less energetic, and the final one is bold and gentle towards others.

The all three tepig's, and oshawott's seems brave and energetic too.

" So what, pokemon you all select," asked Juniper as Trip started to click photos of all starters.

"I pick snivy," said Trip, Hilda and Rosa.

"I pick Oshowatt," said Hugh and Hilbert

"And we pick Tepig," said Bianca, Charen and Nate

 _"Why you haven't picked me," asked the last Oshowatt_

"Oshowatt, you will find someone who will pick you up," said Ash

"So guys why don't you get to know each other, while I prepare your badge case and pokedexes," said Juniper

"Hi I am Hilbert, and she said you are from, " said Hilbert but interjected by Trip

"Boonies, you are from boonies and that's all matters," said Trip

"Why you are here to waste Unova's resources, " said Trip

"Trip say sorry to Ash, " said Gary

"Hi Ash, Gary, Jessie and James, " said Hilda, Rosa, Hugh, Hilbert, Bianca, Charen, Nate

"Hello everyone, Nice to meet you all except you kiddo," said Ash making him furious

"So guys, you all wanted to challenge the league," asked Ash

"Hmm, a kid from boonies didn't know that that's basic, a trainer gets his starter, makes them powerful and enters the Unova league," said Trip

 _"Ash you want to make that kid quite or you want me to do that for you," asked Lucario from Pokeball_

 _"Keep calm Lucario, we don't want to waste our time on this kiddo, we have a more important thing to focus on," said Ash_

"Guys you all are registered, here are your Pokedexes and badge case," said Juniper

"Well, we have our pokedexes with us, please registered us using these pokedexes," said Ash, Gary, Jessie and James giving her Pokedex

"And in that case, these are your badge case," said Juniper

"Now one more thing guys, Ash and Gary have prior experiences of Gym battles, while Ash is an elite class trainer meaning he is very experienced," said Juniper shocking everyone.

Looking at their shocked faces she said

" Yes, Ash has won Orange league championship, a mini Kanto league championship, he has also defeated frontier brain who are considered powerful than gym leaders. Plus he has travelled in four regions and this his fifth one," said Juniper

"You don't seem powerful to me,travelled four regions and didn't won any league yet, let's have a battle," said Trip

"Listen, I don't have any pokemon that is at your snivy's level, all my pokemon have way too much battle experience so if you don't want to see your snivy hurt then stop challenging me," said Ash

"I know that you will back off from a challenge, you are too timid to battle me," said Trip

"Fine, if you want then I will fight you," said Ash

"Snivy I am sorry if you get hurt in the process," said Ash

"Let's go outside and see what you are capable of," said Ash

Outside the lab, there is a battlefield and on each side standing Trip and Ash.

"I want to battle your Pikachu," said Trip

"Ash defeat him and show him what you have got," said James

" Well if that is what you want then, this is what you will get," said Ash as Pikachu jumped on the field facing the snivy

 _"kid, you have got yourself into trouble," said Pikachu_

 _" My trainer knows what he is doing," said Snivy_

"You can move the first kiddo," said Ash

"Thanks, but this is your mistake, snivy use tackle," said Trip

"Pikachu use quick attack to finish her," said Ash

pikachu glowed white and rammed into snivy within two seconds sending her skidding across the battlefield making her knock out instantly.

"But how," asked Trip

"Simple, snivy is starter pokemon, she no has any prior training or battling experience against the strong pokemon, and that's basic, every trainer should know it " said Ash

"Whatever, we will defeat you, I will prove that any trainer from boonies is weak and cannot stand against me and my pokemon," said Trip as he recalled his pokemon and left the place.

"What an idiot," said Ash

"Wow Ash your Pikachu is strong, it took only two seconds for him to hit snivy giving her no chance to dodge," said Charen

"You see I trained for two and half years before coming to Unova," said Ash

"Wow, simply wow. Ash we all will become stronger and we will defeat you in Unova league," said everyone in unison

"Well I like that spirit, but make sure you bond with your pokemon and trust them and that's what will lead you far in your life," said Ash smiling to which they nodded

Meanwhile, a huge shadow covered the entire lab. When Ash looked above he saw a ship is floating in the air.

"That's team plasma's ship," said Rosa in fear.

"They are here to take our pokemon," said Hilda

"What you said, who are they," asked Ash

"Team Plasma, their motive is pokemon liberation, to free Pokemon from human's

ownership," said Hugh

"They took my purloin a few years ago which I have caught to give as present to my sister, and now I want revenge on them," said Hugh

"Listen up all trainers, please set your pokemon free, or else we have to apply brute force," said the grunt

Ash could see a guy with tea green hair standing on the edge.

 _"Listen, leave this place, you will not get succeeding in taking pokemon from these people, you are wasting your energy," said Ash via telepathically only to N_

 _"Who is he and how come I hear him," thought N_

 _"I can use telepathy, and My name is Ash Ketchum, this is the last warning for you, you have to cancel your plan," said Ash_

 _"Interesting, you seem interesting, a human that can use telepathy," said N_

 _"Yes, and I can use more than that so please left in peace," said Ash_

 _"No, I have orders from high command to set the pokemon free and remove any resistance I face," said N to Ash in his mind._

"Everyone attack," said N as around thirty team plasma grunts landed and they released their pokemon which are mostly uneven pokemon like pawniard, through,swak,liepard, swoobat, and various pokemon from other regions too.

"Whoever you are, we ask you to stand out of our way, and we have strong pokemon who can kill you right now," said Colress

"You guys go inside," said Ash but team plasma commanded their pokemon to attack that hit new starting trainers.

Enough," said Ash as he created a barrier out of Aura and psychic energy protecting them from attacks.

 _"who the hell is this guy," thought colress_

"Looking to me a strong trainer, not from Unova region, an outsider," said Colress

"I am going to fight him, you raid the lab and set free any pokemon you see," said N as he jumped off the ship, landing perfectly on the ground.

"Everyone attack, " said N

"Now you have forced me to use my pokemon," said Ash

 _" Lucario,Mewtwo,Zeraora come out, we need your help guys," said Ash as his pokeballs opened and from which emerged the three pokemon._

Pikachu you too buddy," said Ash

"We need to help you," said Nate

"Your pokemon are not enough strong, but when you challenge two or three gyms then they will be powerful," said Ash

"But for now we can't risk your pokemon," said Ash to which they nodded.

"You are outnumbered, we have more pokemon than yours," said Colress

"Gary, Jasie and James, you guys go and take mom and professor inside," said Ash

"Can you handle them," asked Gary to which Ash nodded

"Mom, professor you go inside as well," said Ash to which they nodded

"Still your pokemon are less," said N

"May be,they are less but my each pokemon is equivalent to ten pokemon," said Ash

All of the pokemon of team plasma and team plasma grunts are looking at Ash's four pokemon with the anger in their eyes.

From window each new trainer is looking at Ash," He has freekin legendary pokemon mewtwo and look, his lucario is so tall and bulky, and what is that pokemon with him." said Hilbert

"It is Zeraora, a mythical pokemon of Alola region," said Juniper

"Everyone attack," said team plasma grunts as thier pokemon send their respective attacks.

"You guys know what to do," said Ash as Lucario created a huge wall barrier made of aura energy, mewtwo fused psychic barrier to it and Lucario made it move with aura.

The attacks decimated upon connecting with the wall.

 _"Mewtwo use telekinesis, to make them float in the air and everyone attack them with your powerful moves, " said Ash as Mewtwo's eyes glows blue and all of the grunts started to float in the air._

 _Pokemon and human tried to set themselve free but they aren't able to do so._

"what the heck is that human," said Colress in frustration.All the grunts are unable to command their pokemon.

 _" Lucario use close combat on the pokemon, zeraora use electric shuriken on them, pikachu go below them and use countershield to hit everyone and I will finish them next " said Ash as Lucario hit them with close combat at blinding speed making them knock out immediately, zeraora then prepares shurikens made out of electricity and throws them towards that hit the human and pokemon and give them paralysis attack making them unable to command or move._

 _pikachu uses counter shield that hit every pokemon and human, also it hit the ship in the process._ _Ash then brought his hands forward and multiple small sphere hovered above the grunt and when it dropped on the pokemon and grunts the spheres exploded which made them unable to battle._

"N, leave this place or else I have to use my attacks as well upon you," said Ash

"We are leaving kid, but remember, we will return back , " said Colress as Ash made mewtwo to drop everyone, colress collected them all and then ship moved away.

"This can't be happening," said Colress

"An unknown person defeated us," said Colress

 _"He can use psychic telepathy, his pokemon are powerful, is he is the one about what reshiram was saying, hero of ideal, " thought N_

"Are you listening N, what I am saying," said Colress as his medical team is busy in treating grunts and people.

Shadow triad retreated back as they have seen the power of pokemon that Ash has.

"Nice work Zeraora, now rest in the ball," said Ash as he give hug to zeraora who hugs him back and licked him.

"Lucario and mewtwo you return back too," said Ash recalling his three pokemon.

"Everything is clear guys, they are gone," said Ash

"Dude you have defeated them like nothing," said Bianca

"well I have dealt with these types of people before," said Ash

"Professor I think we should go and begin our journey," said Gary to which she nodded

"And we also get going," said the seven kids

"Ash, Gary, Jessie and James see you at the league," said Bianca

"See you later," said Ash

"So that leaves me and you guys," said Ash

"Professor I think we should take our leave as well," said Ash

"You guys stay here for tonight and next day you can leave for your journey," said Juniper

"In that time I can see more of your pokemon," asked Juniper

"Yes why not," said Ash

"What you say Gary," asked Ash to which he nodded

"Professor, let me make a call to tracy, need some pokemon ," said Ash to which she nodded

xxx 2 minutes later xxx

"Hello Tracy, how are you," asked Ash

"I am good, just the day is very busy" said

Tracy

"Well I need some pokemon, send me the kanto and kalos team," said Ash to which he nodded

"Wait Ash, I'll be returning in five minutes," said Tracy

After five minutes Tracy brings few pokeballs.

"Here are they Ash, they feels excited about being selected for the unova region," said Tracy

"And they will like the region," said Ash to which he nodded

"Jessie you have to register for pokemon coordinatiom, at straiton city pokemon center," said Jumiper to which she nodded

xxx February 10,2017 xxx

xxx 06:00 A.M [ U.S.T ] xxx

"Bye mom, bye gramps we will make a call once we have got our first gym badge," said Ash and Gary simultaneously

"Jessie and James best of luck for your future," said Delia to which they said "Thankyou Delia, see you later,"

 _"Ash I need a battle," said Ageislash_

 _"Aegislash you will get a battle, don't worry," said Ash_

 _"Can we destroy a gym, " asked Mew_

 _"No we can't destroy a gym, we have to battle at thirty percent power level_

 _" said, Ash,_

 _"Ok," said his pokemon_

"This region is great, isn't it, it has great aroma," said Gary

"Yes, but the previous four regions were awsome," said Ash

After two hours Ash is now near a clearing sufficient enough for them to rest and their pokemon to train.

xxx Somewhere in Unova in a castle xxx

"You get defeated by a mere kid," said Ghetesis

"But lord Ghetesis, he didn't seem kid to me, he is of same height as of N, he has powerful pokemon, which include a legendary mewtwo and a mythical zeraora" said Colress

"And one more thing that human can use telepathy," said N

"A kid with telepathy who came from no where and defeated you," said Ghetesis in frustration

"And what you were doing,I sent you to help them, but you didn't try " said Ghetesis

"You all can leave for the day, let me think of something else," said Ghetesis

xxx In the clearing xxx

"Hey I think we should take a break, and pikachu you should tell them the training you are going to give them.

Meanwhile Gary spotted a pidove." Ash look a pidove," said Gary

"I will catch one too," said James

"Go pokeball," said James throwing pokeball at pidove who simply sided it using wings which landed on a bushes nearby

"Who hit me with a pokeball," asked a girl

"Sorry, it was a mistake," said Gary as she came out of bushes with an axew on her shoulders which made the flock of pigeon pokemon to flew away.

"James you have to weak it first," said Meowth with idiotic look.

"Ash you didn't want one," asked Gary

"I have Braviary so no need to catch another unovan flying type," said Ash

"oshowat osh" said oshowatt as it is observing the group from behind.

 _"I will follow you Ash," said Oshowatt_

"Hi my name is iris and this is Axew, you seems people from outside the unova," said Iris

"Yes we all are from kanto region," said Ash

"So are you here to have vacation or challenge the league," asked Iris

"Both," said James

"By the way my name is meowth, and I am a professional pokemon translator," said Meowth giving his instruction

"A talking pokemon," said Iris shockingly

"Yeah girl, and you have to accept the reality," said Meowth

"Now, here is my business card and call me if you need any help," said Meowth

"So what is your aim," asked Gary

"I want to be a dragon master," said Iris with determination in her eyes.

"So do you have a dragon type from kanto region, anyone of you," asked Iris

"yes, do you want to see them," asked Ash to which she nodded

"I hope your axew would like one of them," said Ash as he released Hydreigon,Haxorous,Dragonite, and my other dragon types are not here which includes Garchomp,Salamance and ,Kommo-o" said Ash

 _"Wow I must be dreaming, my final evolution in front of me," said Axew_

 _"You are not dreaming kiddo, we are dragon types that Ash has, he traded us for hos tauros and trained us well, he has legendary latias from hoenn and Kyurem from this region," said Hydreigon_

 _"He has Latias and Kyurem,man you are lucky," said Axew_

 _"Guys don't give strangers too much of details, and you can rest or relax, with your other team members except legendary guys,you have to stay inside until this girl is gone" said Ash with that all of his pokemon are out except legendary ones_

Do all of these pokemon belongs to him," asked Iris pointing at Ash to which Gary nodded

"Can I come with you, I need to be train under you," said Iris

"What, " asked Ash abacked by the question

"Yes, I want to be train under you, please be my mentor," said Iris to which Ash

"Ash please don't deny," said Gary

"Yes, she is pleading by heart," said James

"Ok Iris I will mentor you, but you have to work hard," asked Ash to which she nodded

"you have to take part in gym battles if you wish to train your pokemon hard, plus for dragon master you need to have at lease six pokemon of dragon types," said Ash to which she nodded

"I will train hard and defeat drayden one day," said Iris

"Dragon master of unova," said Ash

"Yes, he has powerful haxorous and other dragon type pokemon," said Iris

"Well if he is that powerfull, then I will challenge him," said Ash

"And one more thing when dragon type evolved to its final stage they become overpowered and they may loose control on themselve and may hit you in the process." said Ash

"So this means that you have been hit by them," asked Gary

"Yeah, most of them," said Ash

"That's why I am holding myself to try the mega evolution," said Ash

"What's mega evolution," asked Iris

"Well that's a stage when a pokemon can evolve beyond its final evolution, but beware excess power surge may make pokemon mad, it loose control overhimself," said Ash

"And if you forcefully evolve them then it is a warning sign," said Ash

"Ash if your polemon are that strong then imagine how strong they would be if you mega evolve them," said Gary

"My pokemon is currently beyond mega evolution in terms of power," said Ash

"This gonna be amazing journey of my life," said Iris in enthusiasm

"Iris I have a secret team of pokemon that , but since you are coming with us you should know so that you won't be freaked out, if you tell anyone then I will not mentor you and you have to leave us on imediate notice, you understand," said Ash to which she nodded

 _"Guys you can come out, I want to meet you out new companion " said Ash as the pokeball opened and legendary pokemon came out._

"Ash what are they and you have a kyurem and a latias," said Iris

"Its good that you know about these two, but these are my legendary pokemon team, which I let them battle either to a legendary pokemon or evil team, no other pokemon below their levels," said Ash

"That's good to hear," said Iris

"Now guys this is Iris our new travel companion, an aspiring pokemon master especialising in dragon types," said Ash

"So greet her," said Ash as all pokemon greeted her.

"Ash who are these other pokemon," said Iris

"Well these are legendary pokemon from Kanto, Johto,Hoenn,Sinnoh,and Alola region," said Ash meanwhile oshowatt is observing the pokemon

Ash stood up and started to walk towards a tree trunk." Ash what happened," asked Gary

"Wait," said Ash as he get behind the tree and picked Oshowatt.

"Hmm, so you are the one who is following me little guy," said Ash

 _"yes, I seen you fighting team plasma,you are a strong trainers and from last few years trainers left me and took my friends as starters," said Oshowatt_

So you wanted a trainer huh," asked Ash

 _"yes, and wait how can you understand me," asked Oshowatt_

"Aura and psychic abilities allow me to understand any pokemon," said Ash

"Gary, is Ash speaking to oshowatt," asked Iris

"Man, Ash never leave a chance to amaze me," said Gary " and yes he can understands pokemon, " said Gary

"Man, he is awsome," said Iris as the gang saw the flock of pidove flying over.

"This time we will not leave them," said Gary,James and Jessie as he releases his electivire

" Electivire use thunder wave on that pidove," said

Pikachu use thunder shock," said Jessie and James in unison as the three pokemon release their electric attack.

pidove flock then counter with air cutter that result in explosion upon connection with thunder shock.

"Growlie, use flamethrower," said James as growlie released a flame thrower that knocked it out instantly.

"Go pokeball," said James as it hit it and pidove is successfully captured

Jessie and Gary also caught a pidove each.Then both pokeballs of James and Gary vanished

"I think, these pokeballs are transported to professor's lab" said Gary

"Guys, this oshowatt wants to come with me," said Ash

"And I am keeping him," said Ash making Oshowatt happier as he started to run around them in happiness

"Guys,I think I need oshowatt's pokeball from professor Juniper's lab.So I am going there, so you want to switch your pokemon with pidove you caught recently," asked Ash

"Hey Ash, is it possible to increase our carry limit to twelve," asked James

"Well I can ask professor," said Ash making them cheer in happiness

It's been three hours passed and Ash's pokemon are training Jessie, james and meowth. Gary is busy in training his pokemon while Ash and his pokemon decided to do meditation for that time.

Ash asked Iris to do the same along with her axew.

"Okay, now its time to resume our journey," said Ash

"Straiton city here we come," said Gary

"We have a pokemon center situated at distance of 3 miles and then straiton city is 2 miles away from it. And in between we have a sand spa and resort, maybe we can take a break and enjoy there," said Gary looking at the map.

Meanwhile in the airspace a plane coming from Hoenn region.

"Wow this is unova region," asked a boy

"yes max, this is unova region, Tracy told me that Ash and professor is here along with Gary" said the girl

"This is one thing, but it is unvelievable that team rocket is changed," said Max

"I can't wait to see Ash," said Max and May together.

To be continued...

(A/N : Now First thing I have to say that you may find delay in the chapter updates. Maybe once in two week duration.And Ash is not going to catch pidove as he already has a unovan flying type. And if you want I can give him greninja befor kalos journey, you can give suggestion which unovan pokemon you want Ash to have in P.M or reviews.

Second Team plasma made their entry along with their shadow triad.I hope you liked that part.

Third,Iris is now travelling with Ash and Ash being a mentor to her, and the group may expand because of the entry of May and Max.Maybe this time Ash fulfilled his promise to battle max when he becomes a trainer.

Finally more familiar faces going to debut in the unova region.

So stay tune and have a nice day.Till then bye bye.Have a nice day.)

And here is a list of pokemon that everyone has.

Jessie's Team:

yanmega,seviper, Pikachu,wobbuffet,pidove

James Team:

Mime Jr, Carnivine,cacnea,growlithe, chimecho, Pikachu

At lab: pidove

Gary: Blastoise,arcanine,nidoking,electivire, aerodactyl,umbreon

At lab: pidove

Ash's team

On hand : Total: 54

Mewtwo,Mew,Entei,Lugia,Latias,Deoxys,Heatran,Darkrai,Kyurem,Marshadow,zeraora,Type: Null, Mimikyu,Pikachu,Lucario, Zebstrika, Crustle,Carracosta, Archeops,Zoroark,Reuniclus,Beheeyem,Haxorus,Cryogonal,Golurk,Bouffalant,Braviary,Hydreigon,Volcarona,Charizard,Blastoise,Butterfree,Pidgeot,Arbok,Nidoking,Primeape,Kadabra,Machamp,Muk,Gengar,Kingler,Tauros,Gyarados,Lapras,Ditto,Vaporeon,Snorlax,Dragonite,Gogoat,Meowstic,Aegislash,Tyrantrum,Avalugg,sylveon


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo and game freak.

Chapter 12: Sandile's Pledge

(A/ N: Hi guys, this is a short author note to let you know that I will be including all the characters from,side stories, games, and anime, all past rivals, friends of Ash and characters he met during his kanto to sinnoh travels)

"So Oshawott followed you," asked Juniper

"Yes, I think he wants to be with a trainer, and most of the trainers left him while selecting the starters," said Ash

"Osha oshawot wott," said Oshawott from Ash's shoulders in happiness

"well, if he really wants to be with you, then I am happy, here is his Pokeball, " said Juniper as she transferred the Pokeball to Ash

"I got it, professor, " said Ash

"Now one more thing Oshawott likes to disappear sometimes creating trouble for himself, so keep an eye on him," said Juniper

"Don't worry professor, he is in safe hands," said Ash as the call disconnected

"Now Oshawott let's check what you know," said Ash pointing the Pokedex at Oshawott

 _Oshawott, the sea otter Pokemon. This Oshawott is male and having ability torrent and shell armour. It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing._ _This oshawott knows tackle, water_ _gun, Razor shell_

"You just need more training and you will be strong in no time. Now get inside the Pokeball," said Ash as he recalled oshawott inside the Pokeball and went straight outside where the group is waiting.

"So Ash, since you have oshawott with you, we can have a training of the same level," said Iris

"Iris, I also got my other dragon types as well, and don't worry we will train like hell," said Ash

"Gary what pokemon have you caught so far," asked Ash

"Well, I have the same pokemon which I had caught during my travel in Kanto and Johto, " said Gary

"Jessie and James you too, get ready for training, and an intense one," said Ash to which they nodded

"From tomorrow, four of you will wake up at four," said Ash making them frown.

"Ash four o' clock, isn't it too early," asked iris

"Well, with this attitude you can't become a dragon master," said Ash

"That's true," said Pikachu agreeing with Ash

"Ok, In order to become a dragon master, I will do anything," said Iris as she engulfed in the fire of determination making everyone sweatdropped.

"You sure have a lot's of fire inside you Iris," said Ash

"Now let's go," said Ash

xxx At the airport xxx

"Now, where should we head now," asked May

"Well, we need to head towards professor juniper's lab, first we will register with her, then I will head straight for my first gym battle," said Max

"Max, have patience, you are acting like Ash, when it comes to battle he acts like the same way you are acting or you have taken his, traits, you like food and battling just like Ash," said May

Then May spotted her new coordinator friend that she made two years back when competing for Johto grand festival, she gets to know that her new friend and she both travelled with Ash.

"Hey Dawn, what a pleasant surprise, I wasn't sure that you would come here," asked May

"Me too, actually I called professor to see if Ash has arrived back yet or not, but Tracy picked up the call stating that all four of them has left for Unova region, and then I heard the news of the introduction of the grand festival and battle frontier in this region," said Dawn

"So, I am here," said, Dawn,

"Hope we can travel with Ash like before, aren't you excited Piplup" asked dawn

"Piplup pip," said the penguin in excitement

"And you would like to meet Gible for sure, " asked Dawn

"Piplup pip, Piplup," said Piplup making a pout

"What's with her, " asked Max

"Well Ash's gible whenever practice the draco meteor, a small meteor always hit her, well, it was good as we can use that to find Piplup," said Dawn giggling

"I have heard that Ash's all of the pokemon evolved except Bulbasaur of his," said May making Piplup freak out

"Now let's go and find Ash, we both have to go Straiton city to register us for the grand festival, and there is the first gym of Unova region," said Dawn to which they nodded.

Ash is currently walking towards their destination for the gym battle, now he is in the forest near the sand spa resort until he heard a pokemon speaking.

 _"He has claimed himself as our leader, we are just sandiles who can not even defend us against the sheer power of him," said one of the sandile_

 _"And you have lost your shades, without that you are timid sandile, " said another sandile_

 _"So, we don't have a leader, he takes benefit of that situation," said a sandile_

"You heard that Pikachu," asked Ash to which he nodded

"yes and being a chosen one you have to help them, I will be out of this matter now, " said Pikachu

"Guys, please you carry on, there is a sandile in need of help," said Ash

"How could you know that it is a sandile," asked Iris

"I can understand and feel if a pokemon is in danger or in need of help nearby," said Ash

"Okay, but you better hurry," said Gary to which Ash's nodded as he moved to a different part of the forest.

"Hey guys let's have a practice match till the time Ash solve their problem," said James to which they nodded

Ash is now moving towards the source of the problem until he was tackled by a pokemon.

 _"Leave us, human, " said a sandile_

"Listen I want to help you guys, I know that there is a pokemon that claimed himself as your leader illegally, So I can help you with that,believe me," said Ash

 _"You can understand us," asked Sandile to which he nodded_

 _"Let's take this human's help," said Sandile_

"Ok, so who is that pokemon," asked Ash

 _"well it is a krookoodile, powerful than most of us, " said sandile_

"And you haven't tried to defeat it," asked Ash

 _"We tried but our strength always lack in front of it," said sandile_

"Listen, I can't be here to fight for you guys every time, you need to learn the team spirit, " said Ash at which they asked

 _"But how could team spirit help us, I mean he is strong, how can we defeat him," asked another sandile_

"Listen, how many sandile you are," asked Ash

 _"Um around eighty I guess," said timid one_

 _"Well, he has his friends for backing him up, when we fight back he calls them up and they fight us," said sandile_

"That is the reason, he is not alone," said Ash

"how many friends of that pokemon are there" asked Ash

 _"They are twenty," said sandile_

"Ash this means they can handle four sandile easily," said Pikachu

"Ok I will fight for you, take me to the place where you guys live," said Ash to which the happily said

 _"Thank you for our saviour we don't know how to repay you," said Sandile_

"you don't need to repay me, as the chosen one it's my responsibility to help a pokemon in need," said Ash

" _You are chosen one," asked Sandile to which Ash nodded._

"Now lead me to your place," said Ash to which he nodded and gestured Ash follow him.

xxx Sandile's place xxx

"So this is where all your friends lives," asked Ash to which both nodded as they enters into the clearing guarded by four

krookoodile.

 _"You, stay away from here, you are banned from this tribe," said one of the krookoodile._

"Hey you, leave the group of these sandiles in peace, don't use your strength to bully these guys, instead use it to protect them," said Ash

 _" Human this is a matter of us, and we don't need any intervention of a human," said one of the krookoodile_

"Well, I would like the offer to stay away if it wasn't for these little guys here, and I hate the pokemon and human alike who bullies defenceless pokemon, " said Ash as his eyes started to glow crimson blue colour because of both psychic and aura energy started to release.

"Now take me to your leader, I want to have words with him," said Ash

 _"Defeat us first, " said the four pokemon_

"I will not defeat you, I won't even fight you," said Ash as his eyes glow and the four pokemon outlined in blue glow after which they all drifted to sleep.

 _"You didn't fight them," asked sandile_

"Not need to fight them, if they can be put to sleep for long hours," said Ash chuckling as the timid sandile looking at him with hope.

"I don't like to attack any pokemon unless it required, only bad ones," said Ash

 _" Here we are ,and there is he, sitting in the middle of a field on the huge rock formation, emerged out of the ground," said Sandile_

" _And_ _around him are his goons,and he has taken this sandile's glasses, and our friends are now serving him because of fear" said the second sandile_

"You stay here, I will handle him," said Ash

"Or you can come and fight along side me," said Ash petting the timid sandile

 _"but I can't battle, those glasses bring confidence in me," said sandile_

"You believe in yourself and in your teammates," asked Ash to which he nodded

"Then, believe me ,if you can show him that you are brave then maybe he get the fear inside him, plus your friends can remember that unity is the way to conquere any problem," said Ash with a smile which made him smile too

 _"I will battle, with you," said sandile_

"So which moves you know," asked Ash

 _" I know the sand attack, dig, sandstorm, stone edge,fire fang, thunder fang and rock climb," said sandile_

 _"yes, this sandile knows these moves, but he is not confident when it comes to battling," said another sandile._

"Oshowatt come out buddy," said Ash releasing the oshowatt

"Osha wott, osha," said Oshowatt

"Oshowatt we need your help to fight, the krookoodile here," said Ash

 _"ok Ash," said Oshowatt_

" _Ash need our help," asked his pokemon_

" _Guys, these sandile should fight on their own, if you help them then they will be too depended on an outside help," said Ash to which they agreed_

"Let's go, " said Ash as both sandile followed him along with Oshawott

Krookoodile is sitting on a rock and all sandile and his krookoodile friends surrounded him.

"You, return those shades to this sandile and leave this place in peace, " said Ash

 _"Huh, you human, what you need " asked leader krookoodile_

"I already told you, leave these sandiles, don't bully them," said Ash

 _"What if I don't ," asked Krookoodile_

"I have a proposal, let's have a battle if I win you have to leave them in peace or you can live along with them in harmony, be their friends and protect the group from wild animals," said Ash

 _"No being leader is a good experience, and they are weak, I can't help if I dominate them, they can't fight back," said Krookoodile_

"Leadership and respect is earned krookoodile, not to get forcibly," said Ash

 _" deal, if they win I will leave this place and will never return and will give all the assets of these sandiles that I have acquired forcefully even their territory, and if I win then you will not interfere in our matter, so whom you are going to battle with, your puny Pikachu or something else," said Krookoodile_

"I will select sandile here," said Ash

 _" Oh, this little kid, who can't battle on his own," said Krookoodike making sandile angery._

 _"you can do it krookoodile, yes you are the great leader," said krookoodile's friends_

 _"What are you waiting, cheer your friend up, don't affraid of it," said Pikachu to other sandiles present there but krookoodile are looking at them with malicious grin._

 _"They won't do it, they know we are powerful," said Krookoodile_

 _"you all stay away from this, it is a matter between me and this human,let's start" said Krookoodile_

you are first," said Ash

 _"sure, " said krookoodile as it made his way underground._ Ash closed his eyes and tried to feel the sign of any viberation.

"sandile prepare stone edge and when I signal you, jump and launch the attack," said Ash to which he nodded

Ash sensed the aura signature of that krookoodile, he can sense where is he. And he is exactly on the spot.

"Sandile jumps and launch stone edge," said Ash to which he successfully obeyed.

The attack landed directly on the spot sending krookoodile away.

"Now sandile whip up the sandstorm," said Ash

Sandile affectively whipped up the storm of sand making krookoodile unable to see him.

 _"How come this sandile become so brave," thought krookoodile_

"Sandile use dig, and when I order then emerge out with fire fang," said Ash to which it nodded

sandile made his way under the ground and then sandstorm subsides by that time.Krookoodile is looking here and there until he prepared a pulse of draconic energy.

"Sandile now," said Ash as he emerges with his fangs engulfed in fire and then it bite the krookoodile's arm.

"Now finish it with stone edge followed by the rock climb," said Ash as sandile sends the stone projectiles once more that hit the krooloodile and then claws of sandile glows white and it used the rock climb that hit krookoodile sending him in the air, and in the process the sunglasses falls from his eyes in front of the sandile who picked it up and feeling confident again.

 _"It's not finished," said Krookoodile as he launched hyperbeam at sandile that hit him sending him away._

 _"I will not be afraid of you any more," said sandile as he gathered his energy once again and used the rock climb and hit the krookoodile making him knocked out instantly_

" _what he defeated the leader," said the krookoodile's friends and then all sandile are looking at them with anger._

 _"Sorry, we are leaving this place," said the krookoodile as the escaped from the sandile's territory_

 _"man, he became so strong all of a sudden," said krookoodile_

 _"Hip hip hurray, hip hip hurray," said all sandile in happiness as they throw sandile in the air._

"See, if you remove the thought of fear from inside of you you can be strong," said Ash in happiness

" _Thanx, I must say you are a good human,_ _and from today we all take pledge that we will not surrender in front of anyone that take our territory from us, you showed us that we can be strong despite how strong an enemy is." said Sandile._

"So, as promised, sandile defeated you fair and square, so leave this place," said Ash

 _"How could he have defeat me when he is weak and timid," asked Krookoodile_

"Haven't you got it, he defeated you because he is not evil like you, you used your power for bad activities and he used his strength for saving his friends from your dictatorship," said Ash

" _Hey can I become your friend," asked Krookoodile which shocked sandiles_

 _"why, just to make things worse, by becoming our friend you want to do the same thing you have done before," asked another sandile_

 _"No, to protect you guys, I just wanted someone who acknowledge my power and strength, but now I acknowledge you sandiles as more powerful. I was fool to behave with you guys like this," said krookoodile_

 _"Even my friends will help you grow stronger," said Krookoodile_

Ash can sense the change in his aura, he is telling the truth.

 _"What friends, they have already left," said Sandiles_ _as krookoodile_ _looked here and there_

He is speaking the truth, believe me " said Ash

"And you, if you ever broke their trust, I will ask arceus myself to punish you, or I can feed you to my entei " said Ash making krookoodile froze in fear at the name of Arceus, and Entei

 _" Ash he would be a delicious treat, a crocodile, and roasted one to be," said Entei making Ash chuckle_

 _"You met Arceus and you have Entei," asked Krookoodile_

"yes, not entei but kyurem too " said Ash which made him nod in understanding

"Now I have to go, " said Ash

 _"Human, we have a request for you," said the sandile_ "yes," asked Ash

" _We want you to take this sandile as your pokemon, we want you to capture him, " said the sandile to which all sandile nodded_

"Me," asked Ash

" _Yes, you see under your command he battled great, we want you to make him strong, please don't deny, he would be a great addition to your team," said sandile_

"So, you want to come with me," asked Ash to which he nodded

"Then welcome to the team, " said Ash as he take pokeball out and tap on his head making him sucked inside

 _"Human take care of him, and best of luck," said sandiles and krookoodile._

"Take care you too, and krookoodile fulfil your promise and never betray them," said Ash to which he nodded

xxx Twenty minutes later xxx

"Wow Pikachu, we have a new team member in our team, and he is quite powerful, he just need to get out of his shell," said Ash

"Yes, another pokemon with shades after Blastoise," said Pikachu

 _"Listen, wait, " said a voice and when Ash turned he saw a krookoodile there_

" what are you doing here," asked Ash

" _I have to warn you , if you are going towards sand spa and resort, be careful, there will be frequent water gyser eruption that going to happen, please make sure that no one hurt with the gyser,also some pokemon that lives there, sandiles tried to warn them,but humans they can't understand them," said krookoodile_

"Thanks for information," said Ash as he bids farewell to the krookoodile who went back towards the place where sandile lives

"Let's go pikachu," said Ash as he send out his pidgeot and flew towards the sand spa and resort.

xxx With Gary and others xxx

"Wow this resort is good, " said James

"Yes, and we can enjoy a little bit for now until Ash arrives," said Meowth

Then all of sudden a sandile emerges and started to say some thing.

 _"Everyone evacuates this place, high emergency," said sandile but except Meowth,_ _no one can understand what it is saying._

"Hey what happened," asked Meowth

"This pokemon seems to be in hurry," said Iris

"This sandile is saying to evacuate this place," said Meowth

"Hey, is there going to be some sort of accident," asked Iris to which he happily nodded

"Sandile, sandile," said Sandile

"He is saying that this beneath this spa is a huge repository of hot water that is going to burst out in the form of gyser which will sink everything here," said Meowth

"Well, in that case, we have to tell the owner of this spa, and evacuate the pokemon here," said Gary

"sandile we will help you," said Gary as he assured sandile

"I heard everything, I will tell my dad, you tried to evacuate them," said the son of the spa owner.

"Now, you evacuate your friends, while we evacuate other pokemon," said Iris to sandile

"Gary, James and Meowth you evacuate the pokemon there, while I and Jessie will evacuate the pokemon in another part of this resort," said Iris

Meanwhile, the earth started to shake and the column of hot boiling water started to erupt from beneath the earth sinking each land area under the water.

"Latias use psychic to control the water, mewtwo use telekinesis to take all pokemon out of the area, " said Ash as both pokemon started to do their job

"What's that pokemon," asked the son of the spa resort owner.

"Well those pokemon are from kanto and hoenn region," Gary explained

After the work of minutes all the pokemon and humans are now safe.

"Everyone alright," asked Ash as he looked at various pokemon

"Yes they all are, thank god that meowth is with us, or else there will be dead bodies of pokemon and people all around the place, and thanks to these sandile that they warned us about this incident," said Iris petting the sandile

"Well, that's good to know," said Ash

"Man our sand spa and resort is now doomed," said the boy

"Don't worry son, we now have hot water spring resort, "said the owner happily

" You guys can stay here for a day, as a gratitude I allow you to have a full day of enjoyment in the hot spring resort," said the owner

"So Ash what's with the problem that you had to solve," asked Iris

"Well, I will tell you, but after I introduce my other pokemon to new one," said Ash

"You got yourself a new pokemon," asked Gary

"Yes, a sandile, a special one," said Ash

"Congrats Ash," said Jessie James and Iris to which he happily nodded

To be continued..

(A/N : Ash got a new pokemon in his team, plus Dawn, May and Max are in unova region for taking part in grand festivals.Hope you guys liked this chapter. Yes or No, let me know in the reviews of PM.

See you later , till then bye bye.

List of pokemon everyone has :

Ash : Carry Limit (64)

Oshawott, Sandile,Mewtwo,Mew, Entei,Lugia,Latias,Deoxys,Heatran,Darkrai,Kyurem,Marshadow,zeraora,Type: Null, Mimikyu,Pikachu,Lucario, Zebstrika, Crustle,Carracosta, Archeops,Zoroark

,Reuniclus,Beheeyem,Haxorus,Cryogonal,Golurk,Bouffalant,Braviary,Hydreigon,Volcarona,Charizard,Blastoise,Butterfree,Pidgeot,Arbok,Nidoking,Primeape,Kadabra,Machamp,Muk,Gengar,Kingler,Tauros,Gyarados,Lapras,Ditto,Vaporeon,Snorlax,Dragonite,Gogoat,Meowstic,Aegislash,Tyrantrum,Avalugg,sylveon

Jessie's Team:Carry Limit (12)

yanmega,seviper, Pikachu,wobbuffet,pidove

James Team:Carry Limit (12)

Mime Jr, Carnivine,cacnea,growlithe, chimecho, Pikachu,pidove

Gary:Carry Limit (32) Blastoise,arcanine,nidoking,electivire, aerodactyl,umbreon,pidove


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo and Gamefreak

Chapter 13: Old Friends and Foe reunited

"Okay pidove use air cutter, and Growlie use flamethrower," commanded Gary and James

"Oshawott use scalchop to deflect air cutter, sandile use dig," said Ash

Gary, James and Ash are training their new pokemon.

"Iris and Jessie take three more rounds," said Ash

"Three more rounds! Ash, it's already thirty rounds I have taken," said Iris as she is panting heavily along with her pokemon.

 _"Yeah, I have been feeling like it's already a full day passed," said axew_

"Guys this is just 0.001 per cent of training what I and my pokemon have done," said Ash

"Are you freakin kidding me Ash, just 0.001 per cent," asked James in shock with jaw dropped to the ground

"Yeah, I usually battle with my pokemon," said Ash

"No way Ash," said Gary in shock

"What you think I have been doing for past two years," asked Ash

"Hmm, that explains, you have put up so much body mass in such a short period of time," said Gary

"Okay we are resting and will resume our training tomorrow at sharp 4:00 in the morning then we will head towards the Straiton city gym. Guys make sure to have a good nutritious diet in the night," said Ash

" And speaking about dinner I am feeling hungry," said Ash

"We are near Accumula town, let's head towards there and have a great dinner, I will pay for it," said Ash

xxx In Nuvema town xxx

"So how should we go to Accumula town, there is a battle club, we can train our pokemon there," said Max

"We could fly on a pokemon, I have metagross and salamence," said Max

"And I have togekiss," said Dawn

"Well, that's great," said May

"And, if we go at good speed, we can cover the distance in three to four hours," said Max

"Can't we ask Gallade to teleport us there," said May

"Well, we can but he may lose his 80% of energy in teleportation," said Max

xxx February 11,2017 xxx

xxx 03:55 A.M xxx

"Mewtwo bring them in the clearing, while I will be sending our pokemon friends out of their Pokeball," said Ash to which he nodded

In the clearing, all of Ash's pokemon are present there

"Guys you can do whatever you want except oshowatt and sandile you will be doing some light training," said Ash

"Oshawott I want you to work on your endurance, and zero give oshowatt a 0.0001 per cent intensity electric shock, and sandile you improve your dig attack by reducing the big time," said Ash to which he nodded

"Ash we want to battle," said all of his pokemon looking at Ash with furious eyes

"Well, I don't want to kill any pokemon accident," said Ash

"Come on, we have trained hard to decimate any opponent, and we can adjust our power level for god sake," said Mew while giving a pout

"Ok, I will let all of your battles," said Ash on defeated tone as all of his pokemon hugged him

"Ash they all are here," said Mewtwo

"Good, " said Ash

"Ok, commandos, from today onwards it marks beginning of your training, which not only includes understanding your pokemon, but it also includes having awareness about your surrounding, analysing opponent and his or her pokemon, analysing your battlefield, taking advantage of your field, turning disadvantage to your advantage, quick thinking, proper exercise, team building, aura training, meditation, teaching your pokemon multiple moves and many more," said Ash

"And training in the harsh environment too," said Ash

"Ash Ketchum stop treating us like a military commando in training, we are not in FBI, CBI and intelligence beauro, neither we are in the defence sector," said Iris in frustration

"Iris, this is for your own good, you need to be strong enough to protect yourself and your pokemon from evil teams and people," said Ash

"Yes, you had to see how Ash has defeated team plasma," said Gary

xxx 9:55 A.M xxx

After training for full six hours Ash, his friends and pokemon are now done with breakfast and Ash's Type:Null evolved into Silvaly and then Ash said "That was amazing, what you say zeraora"

"That was amazing Ash, we are happy to train and eat like this," said Braviary

"Now everyone gets inside your Pokeball," said Ash

"Ash, I want to battle legendary pokemon," said Entei

"Well I think I have to find someone with ownership of legendary pokemon," said Ash

"So guys pack your bag and let's check out the battle club of this town," said Ash

"Yes, I want to battle there too," said James

"Pikachu, what you say, who should battle in the battle club," said Ash

"Well oshowatt and sandile are for sure, and then any four of other pokemon," said Pikachu

xxx Twenty minutes later xxx

Ash and his friends are now near the battle club and then he hears a voice.

"I am coming, I am coming please give me aside, look out, out of the way," said a voice and then it bumped into someone sending it flying straight for the water fountain.

"Who done this to me, I will fine you," said a voice

"I am sorry, I am sorry," said a voice

"You have one minute to pay the fine," said a voice

"Hey I know who is this," said Ash

"Hey, Bianca what happened to you," asked Ash

"Sorry, I was in hurry and I send him to fly in this water fountain," said Bianca

"I will fine you," said a voice

"Hey Barry you haven't changed at all, same like in Sinnoh region," said Ash

"Do I know you," asked Barry

"Oh come on, like to how many people I have to say that I am Ash that they had met years ago," said Ash

"No way, you can't be Ash," said Barry

"You both know each other," asked Iris

"Yes, we were rivals in Sinnoh region and his dad is Sinnoh frontier brain," said Ash

"So, battle frontier brings you here," asked Ash to which he nodded

"You have grown so much Ash," said Barry

"Yes and my pokemon too," said Ash

"Hello Pikachu," said Barry to which he replied happily

"Barry how many times I have to say stop being in a hurry," said a new voice from behind Barry

"Paul," said Ash

"Ash Ketchum," said Paul as another guy heard the name

 _"Ketchum you are here," thought a boy_

"Long time no see, and I must say you have trained hard," said Paul with a smile

"Pikachu, shock me," said Ash

"What, " asked Pikachu

"yes, Paul is smiling upon seeing me, I must be dreaming," said Ash

"This is not a dream Ash, Paul has changed and you bring the change in him, " said Barry

"So, want to see infernape," asked Ash to which he said

"Yes, I want to ask for forgiveness from him, just one time," said Paul

"Ash you know them," asked Bianca

"Yes they are my Sinnoh rivals, and Paul and Barry this time I want a good competition from you," said Ash

xx Some minutes later xx

"Infernape, Paul has to say something to you," said Ash

"Infernape," said Paul as Infernape looked at Ash

"He is changed, I must be dreaming," said Infernape

"Listen I, I regret the way I treated you back in Sinnoh, just for my own greed and lust for power I mistreated you, hurt you, and brought you at brink of death, listen I don't know if you will forgive me ever but trust me I am not the same Paul anymore, you see I have a little chimchar right now, saved from wild zangoos, " said Paul as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Please I ask for your forgiveness," said Paul as he falls on his knees crying hard

All people are looking at him, even Barry and Bianca with sadden face

"Oh, come on, " said infernape as he launched weak flamethrower at Paul's face

"What was that for," asked Paul

"Paul, infernape forgave you a long time ago, its just he wants you to accept the fact," said Ash as infernape hugged paul back.

"Thanks and Ketchum let's have a battle in the battle club like before," said Paul in happiness as he brought his hand forward to shake

"Ash battle me too," said Barry

"And me," said Bianca

"well well well, Ash Ketchum, nice to see you again," said a voice and when Ash looked at the source of the voice his expression changed from happy to angry

"Damien what are you doing here," asked Ash

"Well, taking part in Unova league, I have powerful Charizard now, so you still had that Charmander, or is he dead," asked Damien

"who is this Ash," asked Paul

"Your Kanto version but you are far better than him, he abandoned his Charmander just because he lost in the battle," said Ash making paul filled with the guilt.

"Paul don't be guilty, forget the past and focus on the present," said Ash

"So Chimchar is not the only one," asked Paul to which he nodded

"I will find you to left a pokemon to die," said Barry in anger

Damien then takes a Pokeball and released his black Charizard.

"So let me get it straight, you find a powerful black Charizard in the wild and you captured it," said Ash to which he nodded

"You have gotten smart Ash, yes I found him in the wild, then I captured him," said Damien

"Hey May what's going on there," asked Max

"Wait that's Paul and Barry," said Dawn and who is with them

"That's Gary, and what team rocket is doing with them," said Max

"And who are the two guys there," asked Dawn

"Wait if that is Gary, then it means," said Dawn in the realisation

"No way May and Max, that's Ash Ketchum," said Dawn making both of them look at Ash in shock

"What, he is six feet tall and has a good physique, he can't be that Ash we all know," said Max

"Let's see," said the girls as they started to run towards the group

"Hey wait! I am coming" said Max

"Damien no matter how strong your Charizard is or how rare it is, if you cannot have a bond with your pokemon then you can't win, " said Ash

"Nonsense, I can defeat you without even trying," said Damien as he commanded Charizard to launch a flamethrower.

Ash was standing still until flamethrower came near him. Ash then used his psychic and aura abilities and control that flamethrower to send it at Damien. This made Paul, Bianca, Barry and other people shocked.

"No !" screamed Damien as Charizard stopped his attack and take a hit of its own flamethrower

"You all stop battling on the streets, come with me in my battle club," said the person appeared out of nowhere.

"May let's go and see if he is really Ash," said Max

xxx Inside Accumula Town Battle Club xxx

"This is my battle club, spread across the Unova region, running by my family line," said Don George

"You can battle, train your pokemon with state of the art battle facilities, the membership fee for the entire year is just $1000 which is applicable to all battle facilities," said Don George

"Here is my credit card, please I want your membership," said Ash as he gave him his credit card

"Very well, " said Don George

"Now about this facility we have a swimming pool, a gymnasium, a battle arena, a library, a cafeteria and training area," said Don George making all of them go mad about the battle club.

"Wow that is so exciting," said Barry, Iris and Bianca in enthusiasm

"Hey Gary, Paul and Barry," said Dawn, Max and May

"Huh, Dawn," said Sinnoh native

"May and Max," said Gary in surprise

"Surprised to see us here," asked May

"And is he Ash," asked Max

"You got it, correct guys, I am the one and only Ash Ketchum," said Ash

"Wow you have grown Ash, and look at those muscles," said Dawn as she inspected Ash from every angle.

"Pikachu, you have grown up too," said Max

"Pika pika pi," said Pikachu as he jumped on Max's shoulder

"And heavy too," said Max

"Paul is great to see you again," said Dawn

"Hi Dawn, " said Paul

"Wait, you are so polite, have you got bitten by some alien," asked Dawn

"He is changed Dawn," said Barry

"Good to hear Paul," said Dawn happily at which Paul smiled

"Hi Pikachu," said May to which he nuzzled her leg

"Are we gonna battle or what?" asked Damien

"This is a one on one battle between Damien and Ask Ketchum from Kanto region," said Don George

"Go Charizard destroy them up," said Damien as his black Charizard emerged from Pokeball

"Now meet him," said Ash releasing the Charizard of his. Charizard emerged from inside the Pokeball with sheer power sending shock waves around him.

Ash's Charizard is muscular and is towering a foot above Damien's Charizard.

"Where is Charmander, left to die somewhere else," asked Damien

"Charizard, meet Damien, " said Ash as Charizard become furious.

"Damien this is the same Charizard," said Ash

"Wow, Ash's Charizard is looking strong," said Max

"why he hadn't used him before," said Paul

Damien's Charizard gulped as Ash's Charizard looked at him with anger.

 _"Wow you are strong, my trainer didn't tell me I had to fight you," said Charizard_

 _"Well he thought that he would be battling the Charmander that he abandoned years ago," said Ash's Charizard_

 _"He abandoned what," asked Damien's Charizard_

" _Abandoned me as a Charmander, then Ash took me in and trained me," said Charizard_

"Let the battle begin," said Don George

"Charizard one minute, finish it in a minute," said Ash

"One minute but how it can possible," said Paul

Charizard went up straight above the Damien's Charizard in the air with amazing speed and his wing started to glow, then he covered himself with wings and surrounded by fire and then descends towards the Charizard and started spinning while descending he added Giga impact to it increasing the destructive power.

"Charizard grab him," said Damien as Charizard collided with Damien's Charizard

Damien's Charizard tried to stop but the sheer power of Charizard made him surrender and finally knocked out. And it hardly took one minute.

Charizard then landed in front of Ash with a smirk on its face.

"Oh man, Ash really become strong," said Barry

"How could that happen," asked Damien

"Training Damien," said Ash as he recalled charizard back him back

All the trainers that are present there looking at Ash in awe. Iris is shocked.

"I am leaving Ash ketchum, but believe me I will be meet you in the league." said Damien as he exit the club taking his charizard along with him.

"I am next Ash," said Barry

"This will be a one on one battle between Barry from Sinnoh region and Ash Ketchum from Kanto," said Don George

"Ash this is my strongest pokemon, steelix go" said Barry releasing steelix

"Let's go my friend" said Ash as he released his Silvally.

"So my turn arrives huh," said Silvally

"What's that pokemon," said Paul

"That's Silvally a legendary normal type fron Alola region, well he has a baclstory which you wouldn't like to hear, a devastating one to be precise," said Gary

"But Ash treat them like normal pokemon," said Gary

"Silvally this is your first battle, so let's go easy on him, " said Ash

"Ok Ash but can you give me my fire memory," asked Silvally

"Oh yeah," said Ash as he takes a disc from his bag and sends it towards the Silvally which loaded into the disc reader present in the circular object placed at the side of his head after which he glowed a fiery red.

 _"Ash has some new pokemon," thought Barry_

"Let the battle begin," said Don George

"Steelix start with hyper voice," said Barry

"Silvally, use fire spin on steelix and then use flame pulse," said Ash

"Flame pulse, what's that," asked Dawn

"Don't know," said Gary

As Steelix opened his mouth to release the ear-splitting noise, Silvally released the high-intensity flames at steelix engulfing him in the fire, whose heat can be felt near the stands where Ash's friends are watching the battle.

Steelix can be heard crying, loud scream of steelix suffering from the attack.

Silvally then prepared the orb of fire and launched at steelix which collided with him sending steelix colliding with the wall making him knock out instantly.

"No way, I can't be defeated like this," said Barry in shock and Paul gulped.

"Ash Ketchum is the winner," said Don George

"Silvally nice work buddy, your training paid off," said Ash happily as he petted Silvally. Both were zoned out as they hugged each other, Silvally licked him.

"You have trained your pokemon amazingly Ash, I must say your pokemon are well trained," said Don George

"Well, they worked hard," said Ash as he rubbed the head of silvally and he really likes the attention.

"Now let me take the memory disk back," said Ash as disc ejected from the reader and then Ash placed it back in the case making silvally back to normal type.

"Hey Bianca, want to battle next," said Ash

"Yes, and Me too," said Max and Bianca

"Ok I will take you both at the same time, silvally return biddy you have done a nice job," said Ash

"Ok," said both of them

"Trainers send out your pokemon," said Don George as both picks a Pokeball each

"Man Ash is stronger than before, he is at a legendary level," said Barry as he moved back to stands.

"Yes, but I think this can't happen in two years," said May making them suspicious.

"Sceptile, Tepig go," said both of them

"Ok then, Oshawott, Muk onto the battlefield," said Ash releasing his two pokemon.

"Let the battle begin," said Don George.

"Sceptile start with the bullet seed," said Max

"Tepig use flame thrower, " said Bianca

"Oshawott use water gun, muk use flamethrower to burn the seed and use acid rain on them," said Ash

All pokemon retaliate with their attack, sceptile's bullet seed burned in the flamethrower and sceptile dodge it in a blink of an eye, while oshawott and tepig launched their attack but then all of sudden the alarm of the club started to create a noise

To be continued...

(A/N : And guys Paul and Barry are here along with Dawn,May and Max. Paul is changed, I mean he is now good as Ash, he asked Infernape for forgiveness. Damien is still an idiot to left charizard.

And how you liked the battle.Plus Ash's type null evolved into silvally. And the backstory of him will be revealed in the next chapter. Sometimes I don't understand how Bianca every time hit only Ash and Cilan, not Iris.

See you later, till then enjoy and let me know what you like ot didn't liked in this chapter and leave any suggestion in PM or in reviews.

List of pokemon everyone has :

Ash : Carry Limit (64)

Oshawott, Sandile,Mewtwo,Mew, Entei,Lugia,Latias,Deoxys,Heatran,Darkrai,Kyurem,Marshadow,zeraora,Silvally, Mimikyu,Pikachu,Lucario, Zebstrika, Crustle,Carracosta, Archeops,Zoroark

,Reuniclus,Beheeyem,Haxorus,Cryogonal,Golurk,Bouffalant,Braviary,Hydreigon,Volcarona,Charizard,Blastoise,Butterfree,Pidgeot,Arbok,Nidoking,Primeape,Kadabra,Machamp,Muk,Gengar,Kingler,Tauros,Gyarados,Lapras,Ditto,Vaporeon,Snorlax,Dragonite,Gogoat,Meowstic,Aegislash,Tyrantrum,Avalugg,sylveon

Jessie's Team: Carry Limit (12)

yanmega,seviper, Pikachu,

wobbuffet,pidove

James Team:Carry Limit (12)

Mime Jr, Carnivine,cacnea,growlithe, chimecho, Pikachu,pidove

Gary:Carry Limit (32) Blastoise,arcanine,nidoking,electivire, aerodactyl,umbreon,pidove


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo and Gamefreak

Chapter 14: Tepig's choice

"What's with the alarm," asked Bianca

"Let's see," said Don George

"We have a surveillance system installed all over this place, and I think we can find something there," said Don George

"You guys stay here, we are coming back," said Ash to his pokemon

"Yes, you guys too," said Max and Bianca to their pokemon to which they nodded.

In the surveillance room Ash, Paul, Barry, Bianca, Max, May, Dawn, Gary, Iris and Don George are present looking on the screen.

"Hmm, we are not able to see anything here," said Max

"Battle manager sir can we check area B of this battle club," said assistant to which he nodded.

Area B is the godown where they keep all the supplies including pokemon food and other stuff. And when they closely inspect the video they saw a black silhouette that came out of the godown.

"That's a pokemon, but what kind of," asked Don George

"A new pokemon species in Unova region," asked the assistant

"No, I don't think it's a new pokemon," said Ash

"How so," asked Gary

"See, Unova region hasn't witnessed any new pokemon from outside Unova accept decolore islands. And maybe it is a pokemon that belong to a trainer that is lost, or " said Ash

"Or what Ash," said Paul

"Abandoned," said Ash

"Don George, did you recall any event when a pokemon battle here and it lost badly," asked Ash

"Wait, I remembered it too," said Don George

"It was Shamus and his tepig, they both came here to challenge any trainer that is present here, then he battled a girl with Deerling, and tepig being a starter pokemon can't keep up with her and finally defeated by her. It made Shamus mad and he took tepig outside.

And then he abandoned it, tepig felt like he has committed a crime, he was tied to a pole but when I went to took him so that he can stay here, he ran away with his snout tied up," said Don George

"Maybe it is the same tepig," said Don George

"Well this world is filled with cruel people," said James as he remembered how he was cruel to people around him just to please that Giovanni.

"Guys let's go and search for it in all direction, and the one who gets the tepig first will call another person first," said Max

"Yes," said Ash

"Okay we will spread across the area in a group that surrounds this battle club," said Ash to which others nodded

"So Ash, Gary and me, Jessie James and Meowth, Dawn and May, Iris and Bianca and finally Paul and Barry," said Max

" Ok, Let's go," said Ash

Outside the building, everyone is searching for the Tepig.

"Hey Tepig, can you hear us," asked Iris

"Tepig we want to help you out," said Bianca

"Tepig top, tepig," said Tepig as he is looking for one of his species kind.

Another side of the area other teams are busy in searching for Tepig

"Max wait I know a way to search for the Tepig," said Ash as he closed his eyes and started to look for tepig's aura. Ash searched for the aura of pokemon that is frightened and sad.

After a few minutes, he found one.

"Let's go max, I got him," said Ash

"But how," asked Max

"Aura max, I am an aura user," said Ash

"You mean you have mastered the Aura," asked Max to which he nodded

"Now, let's go," said Ash to which he nodded and started to follow him

"Max wants to travel with me through Unova region, like old times," asked Ash

"Well, yes Ash, " said Max

"But let me tell you that this time our group will be big, " said Ash to which he nodded

"Wow Ash you are awesome, can I see your all pokemon together," said Max

"All my pokemon, well they are about in eighties, and I don't think that I can control their urge to battle once they are together," said Ash chuckling

"Their battle urge," asked Max

"yes, they like to battle, they all have their pair and sparring partner decided, I wish they just don't wreck the professor's lab," said Ash

"Eighty plus pokemon, that's cool" asked Max

"yes, umm, let me count," said Ash

"yeah, eighty three pokemon I have," said Ash

"I want to see them," said Max excitedly

"Let's find tepig first," said Ash

After walking for ten minutes Ash came near a place that connects the town with the surrounding forest and there is no more space to escape.

 _"Iris, May, Dawn, Barry, Bianca, Jessie, James, Paul, and Don George I found tepig," said Ash via telepathy_

"Hey Dawn is that Ash who speaks into our mind or it is just my brain forcing me to do that," asked May

 _"Meet me at the end of the town, which is connected with forest by a wall," said Ash_ and what Ash saw it cannot be explained.

Tepig is covered in black soot, with cuts and wounds all over his body. His inner bones could be seen and his left eye is not in its socket, maybe wild pokemon has taken it out.

 _"Please leave me alone," said Tepig_ _shivering_ _in fear_

"Tepig we are not here to hurt you," said Ash

"Listen you know what we were searching for you so that we can help you," said Ash

 _"please I can't hear more lies, I already have seen so much, shamus, I will kill him," said Tepig_

"Tepig you are not in a condition to fight, you have to get healthy and get back to the state of fighting and defending yourself," said Ash

 _" wait can you listen to me," asked Tepig_

"Yes I can understand you," said Ash

But there is another pokemon that is looking at all this stuff from trees.

"Froakie fro," said the pokemon

"Tepig I know that your trainer has left you just because of you lose in the battle, believe me, I have two pokemon with the same condition, and one of his trainers has changed for good and other is still same, " said Ash

 _"can I see them," asked Tepig to which Ash nodded and released Charizard and Infernape._

"Charizard, Infernape this is tepig, Unova's starter, abandoned by its a trainer," said Ash

" Okay, so he lost a battle, " said Infernape and Charizard

"Yes," said Ash

"Ash why trainer left their pokemon to die, it's their responsibility to help their pokemon grew stronger," said Ash

"Max that is the tragedy of world, " said Ash

"Charizard and Infernape return for now," said Ash as he recalled his pokemon.

"Ash," said all of his friends

"Do this is the tepig," said Paul as he becomes sad at his condition

"Oh my, this is the same tepig," said Don George to which Ash nodded

"Don let's take this tepig there," said Ash

"Tepig we are gonna treat you, so you have to come with us, and I promise you are free to go where ever you want to go, " said Ash

"Yes Ash can treat you with the help of nurse joy," said Pikachu

"And you will be better in no time," said Pikachu

"And we all can stay here till you are better to go," said Ash

"Yes, you can train your pokemon in the battle club as well for Straiton city gym," said Don George

"Yes you can play with our pokemon," said Ash to which everyone agreed

"And Paul we have our battle pending," said Ash to which Paul nodded

Three hours later nurse joy treated Tepig and Ash put some of his aura inside tepig so that his healing process increases. And for tepig's eyes, he can't do anything.

"So nurse joy can we get any eye donor for tepig," said Ash

"Well there is not any donor we know as of yet, but you can ask in nimbasa city as it has a big hospital for pokemon where you can get blood, any organ and other medical related info for pokemon," said Joy to which Ash nodded

"Tepig will be fine within a month, and it should feel happy, and let him out of training for a while," said Joy

"Well he is not my pokemon basically, he is abandoned and left for dead by his trainer," said Ash

"Oh sorry to hear that, we don't see these cases frequently," said Joy

"Well, I have seen these cases," said Ash

"And may I help you with anything else," asked Joy to which he denied

"Guys lets go in the forest, we are going to let tepig play with our pokemon," said Ash to which they nodded

"Ash we have to go," said Bianca, Paul and Barry to which they nodded

xxx In the forest near Accumula town xxx

"Tepig it's your time, we have our pokemon and you can play with them," said Ash

 _"Everyone comes out," said Ash to his pokemon after which they are out._ "Now its time for our pokemon, " said Ash's friend

Dawn released her Piplup,parchirisu, buneary,memoswine,typhlosion,togekiss

May released Beautifly,Glaceon,Venusaur, delcatty,Snorlax,Blastoise,Blaziken,altaria

Max released his Bareloom,Sceptile

,Mighteyana,Bennette,Gallade,Swampert,Charizard,Deoxys,salamence,metagross,slaking,absol,nosepass,manectric, camerupt,flygon,solrock,tropius.

"Wow May and Dawn Skitty, wartotle,munchlax,quilava evolved and I guess you got swablu you helped," asked Ash to both nodded

"Max you have great team too," said Ash

"Ash you have legendary pokemon," said his friend

"Yes, Dawn you remember Darkrai from Almos town" asked Ash to which she nodded

"This is his son,and Darkrai she is Dawn my friend," said Ash to which he said.

 _"Hello Dawn, nice to meet you, nice to meet you all," said Darkrai_

"Guys others are Mewtwo, Mew, Entei,Lugia, Latias, Deoxys, Heatran, Kyurem, Marshadow,zeraora, Silvally these are pokemon that I received two years back," said Ash

"And guys these are my friends," said Ash

 _"Hey everyone nice to meet you," said Mew_

 _"You are no threat, nice to meet you all," said Kyurem_

Ash's pokemon are taller than his friend's pokemon.

"Guy these are my just Unova, Kalos, Kanto and few alola pokemon teams, Sinnoh, Hoenn and Johto team is back in Kanto," said Ash

"Ash you are dragon master," said Iris in joy

"I am not dragon master Iris," said Ash

"you are Ash, you have Dragonite, Salamence,Latias,Garchomp,Haxorus, Kyurem,Kommo-o,Hydreigon,Tyrantrum" said Iris

"A full dragon type team," said Iris in happiness as she hugged Ash's dragon type

 _"Hey everyone,I want to be a strong Haxorous and help my trainer achieve her goal," said Axew_

 _"You will kid," said Ash's dragon type_

"Everyone enjoys yourself, and this is tepig abandoned by its trainer and we want to make him happy till the time we are in this town, also oshawott and sandile you will be training for the league," said Ash

"Also two years back I received Machop, Magneton, Ditto, Skarmory, Magby, Ralts, Baltoy, Duskull, Chimecho, Beldum, Bronzor,Deino and Spiritomb who are now fully evolved. They were abandoned or boycotted from their group. Spiritomb here is given to me by Cynthia," said Ash as sporitomb give him a hug.

"Aww you got some well mannered pokemon Ash," said May to which everyone nodded

"So May and Max what's up with Jirachi and Manaphy," asked Ash

"Well they met us on frequent basis, and they are safe," said May

"And I assume your deoxys is same as we met when one deoxys attacked the town and other helped on saving people," said Ash to which deoxys said " _yes I am the same deoxys that help in saving the town, nice to see you again,"_

"Same to you, hope you are happy with max," said Ash to which deoxys nodded

Sandile looked at Ash's pokemon and he can see lot of friendly rivalry in them to get the position of Ash's best pokemon.

May's glaceon is getting socialised with

Ash's eveelutions.

"May you remember when I used Aura with Lucario in tree of begining, " said Ash

"Yes it was awsome," said Max

"Now I have mastered it and sir Aron's Lucario has trained me who is at my mom's place, also I have psychic abilities and last thing our ketchum family is direct descendant of Sir Aron as his full name was Sir Aron Ketchum." said Ash shocking them

"No wonder how you always try to help others" said Dawn and May

"Iris you have another pokemon with you," said Ash

"Tepig you can play with them," said Ash to which he nodded

 _"Hey venusaur how are you," asked Bulbasaur_

 _"I am good, you tell, you look grown up and strong," said Bulbasaur_

 _"Hello Dawn remember us," asked Zoroark and Lucario_ "Do I know you," asked Dawn

"Dawn these are riolu and zorua," said Ash

"You are same zorua and riolu," asked Dawn to which they nodded

"Dawn I have to say that did you remember Riley," asked Ash to which she nodded

"Yes," said Dawn

"well he is my cousin, " said Ash making Dawn stun

 _"Hey Piplup nice to see you again," said Garchomp_

 _"Dude but I am not, don't know when a meteor hit me sending me to the afterlife," said Piplup_

 _"Come on I didn't do it on purpose," said Garchomp_

 _"Hey Pikachu, you look dashing my prince charming," said Buneary with hearts in her eyes_

 _"Hey listen up girl I see you as only a friend," said Pikachu making her colours washed away_

 _"Pikachu she likes you and you are breaking her heart buddy," said floated_

 _"Hey you are Ash's fire type," said Tepig_

 _"Yes we all are abandoned except Typhlosion,Entei,Torkoal,Heatran,Marowak,Houndoom,Volcarona," said Charizard_

 _"And Ash made us strong," said Infernape_

 _"So you legendary guys, did he saved you," asked Tepig_

 _"Well he raised some of us from eggs while some of us joined him as he helped our parents in the past like my dad mewtwo, darkrai's dad who is dead.And mew she joined Ash on her will." said Mewtwo_

 _"Can I join you guys," asked Tepig_

 _"Join us," asked infernape_

 _"Yes he is caring, even it allows me to made my choice that I can go wherever I want, I want to be with you, " said Tepig_

 _"That's my choice," said Tepig_

 _"Kid you are welcome in the clan, you have to train hard though, you may think that Ash is brutal in training but believe me it's our choice to train hard, if you don't want then he will not force you," said Magmortar_

 _"I want to be strongest emboar of my kind," said Tepig in the determination_

"Yes, it is an excadrill, he don't listen to me no matter how we tried" said Iris

Then Iris told Ash all the backstory.

"Iris is it like Excadrill wants to battle on his own, " asked Ash

"Yes," said Iris

"Iris I get what heppened, you thought that if Excadrill battle on his own,It will hurt him, but he thought that you don't put trust in him and this lead to miscommunication and eventually he stopped listening you," said Ash making Iris and others shock.

"Yes this happened with me, charizard didn't listened me for a while when I was in starting days of my journey until I was in orange islands, and showed him that how I trust him and will not leave no matter what,and you have to do the same, and this is called bonding with your pokemon." said Ash

"I will do it Ash," said Iris

"Ash tepig wants to join us," said Hydreigon

Ash then walked towards Tepig and said

"And Tepig welcome to the team," as he pulled out a pokeball from the bag and captured him successfully.

A month later Ash and his friends are ready to go. In that time Ash trained his oshawott and sandile in terms of speed, endurance, strength, accuracy, stamina, and, while Ash's other pokemon train with May, Max, Dawn's pokemon.

Ash also trained Jessie And James. James and Jessie now become friends with Ash's friends as they forgave them for their deeds. Jessie, May and Dawn become contest partners. Meowth trains with Ash and his friend's pokemon.

Tepig's wounds healed and he is not as skinny as before rather he has gained weight because of diet plan Ash gave to him.

Tepig now has only one eye and a scar on other eye giving him a deadly look.

Ash's friends play with Ash's legendary pokemon too.

"Everyone let's resume our journey," said Ash recalled his pokemon except Pikachu and mimikyu who took their position on his shoulders.

May and Max along with Dawn has joined Ash in his journey like before.

To be continued...

(A/N : And guys tepig joined Ash, May and Max along with Dawn will be tagged with Ash in his journey. I increased the carry limit of May,Max and Dawn too as it would be awkward to have Ash more number of pokemon on hand , so they are allowed to have some more pokemon too.

Ash's silvally's backstory will be revealed in the next chapter for sure so don't loose hope.

See you later, till then enjoy and let me know what you like ot didn't liked in this chapter and leave any suggestion in PM or in reviews.)

List of pokemon everyone has :

Ash : Carry Limit (64) Total on hand: 58

Tepig,Oshawott, Sandile,Mewtwo,Mew, Entei,Lugia,Latias,Deoxys,Heatran,Darkrai,Kyurem,Marshadow,zeraora,Silvally, Mimikyu,Pikachu,Lucario, Zebstrika, Crustle,Carracosta, Archeops,Zoroark

,Reuniclus,Beheeyem,Haxorus,Cryogonal,Golurk,Bouffalant,Braviary,Hydreigon,Volcarona,Charizard,Blastoise,Butterfree,Pidgeot,Arbok,Nidoking,Primeape,Kadabra,Machamp,Muk,Gengar,Kingler,Tauros,Gyarados,Lapras,Ditto,Vaporeon,Snorlax,Dragonite,Gogoat,Meowstic,Aegislash,Tyrantrum,Avalugg,sylveon,Infernape

Jessie's Team: Carry Limit (12)

Total on hand: 5

yanmega,seviper, Pikachu,

wobbuffet,pidove

James Team:Carry Limit (12), Total on hand: 7

Mime Jr, Carnivine,cacnea,growlithe, chimecho, Pikachu,pidove

Gary:Carry Limit (32) Total on hand: 7 Blastoise,arcanine,nidoking,electivire, aerodactyl,umbreon,pidove

May: Carry Limit (12) Total on hand: 8

Beautifly,Glaceon,Venusaur, delcatty,Snorlax,Blastoise,Blaziken,altaria

Dawn: Carry Limit (12) Total on hand: 6

Piplup,parchirisu, buneary,memoswine,typhlosion,togekiss

Max: Carry Limit (20) Total on hand: 18

Bareloom,Sceptile,Mighteyana,Bennette,Gallade,Swampert,Charizard,Deoxys,salamence,metagross,slaking,absol,nosepass,manectric,camerupt,flygon,solrock,tropius.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo and Gamefreak

Chapter 15: Triple leaders, Team threat

xxx February 12,2017 xxx

xxx 09:55 A.M xxx

xxx Kalos Region: Lumios City xxx

"Professor we are unable to find froakie," said Sophie

"It's been a full month passed, and officer Jenny said that there is no information of that froakie we have reported missing, all jenny's lowered their hands as they have searched him all over the region," said Cossette

"Let's convey this message to my other colleagues all over the region," said Sycamore

"Ok professor," said Sophie

xxx After five minutes xxx

"So one of the starter pokemon is missing," asked Juniper

"Yes but that frokie has abandoned his trainer ten times before," said Sycamore

"Pokemon that abandoned his trainer," said Professor Birch in amusement

"I request you all that if you found one then please send him back," said Sycamore to which all of them nodded

"Now anything new," asked Sycamore

" Nothing, new trainers and that's it," said all of them

xxx With Ash xxx

"Here we are guys, Straiton city, " said Ash

"And our first location of the gym battle," said Ash

"Are you going to bring big guns or just regular ones? " asked Ash

"Big guns Ash," said Gary as he is smiling

"So wouldn't you be using your Unova pokemon," asked Iris

"Listen up, they need to be trained before challenging the gyms, but now my previous pokemon are urging for battle, the new unovan team will be battling in the league directly," said Ash

"Let's go directly for the gym," said Ash to which Max nodded as he started to run towards the gym.

"May, did he know about the location of the gym," asked Ash

"He has taken your traits Ash," said May

"Hmm , one question,have you seen him eating like a Snorlax lately," asked Ash to which she nodded

After walking for few minutes Ash and Gang are in the market where a green haired boy is making some purchases who noticed the gang.

 _"A Pikachu and mimikyu in the Unova region," thought the boy_

"You got the Pikachu and mimikyu, both are rare in Unova and a Sinnoh native Piplup too, where you caught them," asked the boy as he approached them

"Who are you Mr.," asked May

" My name is Cilan I am a pokemon connoisseur and my job is to indentify the compatibility between a pokemon and a trainer, I can tell your pokemon are pretty taken care well, you seem to have a great friendship with your pokemon," said Cilan

"And your Meowth," said Cilan

"Thanks Mr, I know that I have high bonding with my team and I am compatible with them, you seem to know much about a pokemon, " said Meowth shocking Cilan

"This pokemon talked," said Cilan

"Yes and he is like that since we adopted him," said James

"So could you just tell us the way to the Striaton City gym," said Ash

"Yes come with me, I am heading there," said Cilan

"So you are challengers I guess," said Cilan

"Yes," said Gary

"Guys you go, I have to go to the pokemon centre to switch my pokemon," said Gary to which he nodded

xxx Pokemon Center xxx

"Gramps send me my kingler,pinsir, houndoom,fearow,alakazam,skarmory,kingdra,magmortar,scizor, and golem" said Gary to which he nodded

xxx With Ash xxx

"Hello, Iris, long time no see," said a voice from her behind and when she turned she saw Drayden standing there

"Drayden sir, I can't believe you are standing here, what you are doing here," asked Iris

"Well I am not having great challenges here, so Scott of battle frontier called me as he wanted to have meeting with me," said Drayden

"Scott huh," said Ash

"It seems you have got your first dragon type and who are these guys," asked Drayden

"Yes I recieved an Axew, and this is Ash, May, Max, Jessie, Dawn and James from Hoenn, Kanto and Sinnoh region. They are here to compete in the Unova league," said Iris

"Hmm young man, what you say let's have a battle with me, I want to see what you are truly made of," said Drayden

"Ok, but let's make it three on three battle, " said Ash to which he nodded

"Ash is going to battle Drayden, " said Iris in excitement

"You can see what As his made of," said Max

"Yeah, we can see how Ash has trained," said May

"There is a battlefield for public use,let's go there," said Drayden to which they nodded

xxx Battlefield xxx

The crowd is gathered around to see the first battle of the day, and not to mention the battle is between Drayden known for his powerhouses of dragon types and Ash who is new comer to them.

And this new guy is also looking powerful.Cilan also wants to know what this Ash guy is capable of before he could accept his challenge.

"My pokemon are itching for a great battle from long time," said Ash

"Me too," said Drayden smirking

"Can I referee," asked Max to which Drayden nodded.

"Hey Ash, would you use kyurem as well," asked Iris whispering in Ash's ear.

"Not yet Iris," said Ash

"This is a full three on three unofficial battle between Ash Ketchum of pallet town in Kanto and Drayden the dragon master of the opelucid city, Unova. Both trainers are allowed to switch their pokemon at any given point of time. Trainers are you ready," asked Max to which both of them nodded

"Hmm you are a nice referee kid," said Drayden

"It's because my dad is a gym leader in Hoenn region," said Max

"Impressive, " said Drayden

 _"That human is battling, I must see that what he is capable of,how he treats his pokemon after the battle," thought a certain pokemon_

"Trainers send your first pokemon," said Max

"Go Hydreigon," said Drayden releasing his first dragon type.

"Ash's Hydreigon sure looks strong," said Dawn

"Ready for your first battle buddy," said Ash as he releases his own hydriegon who is much bigger than Drayden's. Ash's hydriegon looking at his opponent with malicious grin.

"Hydreigon he is not your food buddy, and stop scaring him, " said Ash

 _"I was just having fun Ash, what if I can't see but thanks to aura vision I can identify who is a threat or not," said Hydriegon to which Ash chuckles_

"Now, we are in a mid of a battle, your first Unova battle against the gym leader of unova ," said Ash

"Your hydriegon impressed me Ash," said Draydon

"Let the battle begin, " said Max

"Hydriegon use dragon rush," commanded Drayden

"Ash go, Ash, you can do it," said Dawn as she changes her cheerleader uniform

"What you are doing," asked Iris

"Well I cheered Ash in Sinnoh in this way," said Dawn

 _"Why I haven't thought about this," thought May_

"Hydreigon use dragon rush," said Drayden

"Hydreigon counter with aura sphere," said Ash shocking Drayden

As Hydreigon used dragon rush and Ash's hydreigon prepared aura sphere and launched at Drayden's Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon dodge and use dragon pulse," said Drayden

Ash smirked, and said "Hydreigon it's time to power up," said Ash shocking everyone

When Drayden's hydriegon used dragon pulse Ash's hydreigon absorbed it by swallowing it.

"What happened," asked Drayden as Ash's Hydriegon staryed to surrounded in blue and black energy

"Hydriegon dragon incinerate," said Ash shocking everyone

"Hydriegon dodge it," said Drayden as hydriegon get out of the range.

"Hydriegon continue charging the attack, while you follow him and once you are in a range launch the attack," said Ash

As Hydriegon continued to prepared one big orange orb in his mouth of main head and two blue draconic energy in his hands or heads and follwed Drayden's hydriegon and once he is closed enough he launched the orange orb that become a huge stream of flames merged with dragon rage taking the shape of dragon that hit Drayden's hydriegon sending him skidding towards the he ground creating dust and smoke

"Hydriegon," said Drayden and once the smoke cleared Drayden's hydriegon was knocked out.

"Hydriegon nice work buddy, now you will be going back to Kanto, will call you later Ok," said Ash to which he nodded and licked Ash

 _"How was it Ash, did I did it good," asked Hydriegon_

"Yes, " said Ash

"Now return for now and have a rest," said Ash to which he licked him again before he is inside the ball

Drayden was shocked at what happened just now. An unkown person defeated him.

"Now since you have defeated my hydriegon, but let me tell you that he evolved recently, and joined me just an year ago but my next pokemon is with me from past three years," said Drayden as he released his Flygon

"A flygon huh," said Ash as he sent out his Garchomp

Ash's Garchomp looking at his opponent with a happy smile.While Iris is looking at Ash's dragon types in amazement.

"Let the second round begin," said Max

 _"Not again," said piplup as she hid inside Dawn's bag._

"Flygon use steel wing," said Drayden

"Garchomp grab flygon and use seismic toss," said Ash

Garchomp obeyed and rushed at amazing speed that mesmerised the battle viewers. Garchomp grabbed flygon and then took flygon in the air and then take a 360 turn creating a full loop and finally descends towards ground sending flygon crashing to the ground and landed in front of Ash facing Drayden

"Flygon get up and use stone edge," said Drayden

As commanded Flygon stood up and launch stone projectiles.

"Garchomp double team into focus blast," said Ash

Garchomp evaded the attack and then all of his copies launched the attack simultaniously that connected with flygon sending her back.

"Garchomp use incinerate" commanded Ash

"Flygon use dig," said Drayden

 _"Garchomp wait, and see for flygon under the ground using aura and then launch incinerate when flygon is about to came outside," said Ash to which he nodded and closed his eyes_

"Flygon now," said Drayden but Garchomp used incineraye direct above the point where flygon is about to emerge and the attack hit its mark engulfing flygon into flames that made it knock out instantly.

"Flygon unable to battle,Garchomp wins," said Max

"Wow Ash defeated one of Drayden's pokemon

" Garchomp nice work buddy, now have a nice rest," said Ash as Garchomp nibble on Ash's head before returning back inside the Pokeball.

The crowd is amazed to see the power of Ash's pokemon even Iris is drooling over his Dragon-types that give Drayden run for his money.

"You have something inside you Ash, now face my next pokemon," said Drayden as he released his Dragonite

"Dragonite huh," said Ash as he released his own Dragonite.

"Battle of Dragonite," said May

"Hey May, I think you are right, Ash can't be that strong in the time span of just two years, his pokemon looked like they have been training for years like ten to fifteen years, " said Dawn in May's ears

"We will Ask him, don't worry," said May

"Third round begins," said Max

"Dragonite use thunderwave," said Drayden

"Take it Dragonite and use steelwing," said Ash as Dragonite took the thunderwave and then she starts flying towards the Drayden's Dragonite with wings become hard as steel.

"Dragonite grab her," said Drayden

Ash smirked and Dragonite too as Ash commanded

"Dragonite use thunderbolt and then use ice claw," said Ash

Once Drayden's Dragonite grabbed the Ash's female Dragonite she used thunderbolt that made male Dragonite's grip lose and then she used the claw made of ice. The logic is simple, create claw made of aqua like aqua tail then initiated the process of freezing it with the power of ice punch taking shape of ice claw.

The ice claw sends the Drayden's Dragonite towards the field.

"Dragonite hold yourself and use dragon pulse," said Drayden

"Dragonite send it back using frozenflame," said Ash

"Frozenflame," asked everyone

"Yes a fusion of overheat and blizzard where both type fused,which neither melt by heat, flames freezes the target but it remove the heat and Ice give hot burn making target freezed and burn at the same time, "explained Ash

Dawn find it intriguing as it reminded of a move that her memoswine and typhlosion created for the contest.

The attack pushed the dragon pulse towards the Dragonite surrounding him in the attack that freezes him and gives burning effect.

" Dragonite use finishing move Dragon Ascend," said Ash as Dragonite ascend towards the sky and then switch her direction pointed towards Drayden's Dragonite. Coming at high speed she collided with her male counterpart sending it downwards crashing on the field knocking out him instantly.

"Dragonite nice job girl, take a well deserve rest," said Ash ad she sucked inside the pokeball

"Dragonite return," said Drayden

 _"This new guy is something else,his pokemon didn't take a hit, and he defeated my pokemon like they are nothing," thought Drayden_

 _"Ash Ketchum,who is he, I have to search online about him" thought Drayden_

"Dragonite is unable to battle,Ash's dragonite wins," said Max

"Since Drayden lost his three pokemon Ash Ketchum is the winner," said Max as crowd was shocked

cilan gulped, he don't know how he is going to battle Ash.

"I should take my leave everyone," said Drayden as he started to move towards his destination.

"Now everyone let's go to the gym," said Cilan

"Guys wait, what happened here," asked Gary as he returned from switching the team

"Ash battled Drayden and defeated him," said Meowth

"Who is this," asked Gary

"One of Unova's gym leader specialises in dragon types," replied Iris

"Wow, I think we should expect that from a frontier brain and pokemon league champion," said Gary which get attention of cilan

"Pokemon league champion," asked Cilan

"yes, orange league champion, a mini league of Kanto region," said Gary

"Cilan you are a gym leader right," said Ash to which he nodded

xxx With Cilan thirty minutes later xxx

" This is straiton city gym leader guys," said Cilan

"But it seems more of a restaurant then a gym," said James

"Well we own this restaurant and in part-time we run this restaurant, " said Cilan

"Ok, " said Ash

"Yes, I am feeling hungry now," said Jessie

"Hey Cilan, how about a good meal after the gym match, " said Ash

"Ash doesn't mimikyu hates Pikachu but I can see three Pikachu in the group," asked Cilan

"Yes it is true that mimikyu hated Pikachu because people find Pikachu adorable and loved him, but nimikyu is also special in his own way," said Ash making mimikyu nuzzle Ash

"Also mimikyu don't hate Pikachu any more, they kind of developed a brother like a relationship among them," said Ash

"And my other pokemon who are natural enemy has developed the relationship like brothers and sisters and I consider my pokemon as a family," said Ash

Meanwhile, a pokemon is following Ash and listening to him.

 _"This human is kind, caring and hack he is strong, I will become his pokemon," thought the certain pokemon_

"Hey who's that pokemon, let's catch it guys," said a kid.

 _"Man these kids are_ _annoying," thought the pokemon as he disappeared into the streets of the Straiton city_

"Hi our name is Cress and Chilli and we are Cilan's siblings, and we three specialises in the elemental types and we teach new trainers about type disadvantage and advantages," said Cresa and Chilli

"And you can battle any one of us in a two on two full battle," said Cilan

"Well I will battle you all," said Ash which shocked them.

"Ok Ash, we respect your wish," said Cilan

"Ok Cilan it seems that I will win" said Ash

"Ok Ash, challenge accepted," said Cilan

Ash is now standing opposite to Chili as he is ready with their first pokemon

"Chili you go first," said Cress to which he nodded

"you know we are happy that you choose the good side of yours," said May as she petted Meowth

"This is a full two on two battle between Ash of Kanto region and Chili the fire type gym leader of Straiton city. " said the referee

"Trainers send your first pokemon," said Referee as cress send his first pokemon

"Darmanitan let's go," said Chili releasing his fire type.

"Bulbasaur you are up," said Ash releasing his first ever grass type.

"Bulbasaur vs Darmanitan, let the battle begin" said refree

xxxx Darmanitan vs Bulbasaur xxxx

"Darmanitan start with fire punch," said Chili

"Bulbasaur use vine whip to grab him and use poison powder," said Ash

Meanwhile, Ash is analysing the movements of the Darmanitan.

Darmanitan leapt at Bulbasaur and engulfed his fist in the fire. But Bulbasaur used his two vines and wrapped his both hands together and brought him close.

"Oh no, bulbasaur is vulnerable to fire attacks," said Max

"Yeah, he is so close, if darmanitan use advance flamethrower then he will knockout instantly" said Gary

"Ash you forget that at close range fire attacks are powerful,Darmanitan use incinerate" said Chili as darmanitan released a torrent of flame that is coming near Ash engulfing bulbasaur

Then all of sudden a green flash emitted from inside the fire stream as Bulbasaur glowed green as he used aura to control fire element and directed it to his bulb meanwhile he is powering up his attack.

"What is going on," asked Chili

"Everything will be clear soon, " said Ash as all of the fire started ro get inside the bulb as it glowls yellow.

"Is that solar beam," asked Chili

"Yes powered up with the help of incinerate," said Ash as bulbasaur launched the stream of flame and solarbeam with solar beam being covered by fire that hit Darmanitan sending him crashing into the wall

" Darmanitan switch to zen mode," said Chili as darmanitan turned into a zen mode darmanitan as he started to glow blue regaining his lost health.

"Bulbasaur, use grassy terrain, then rain dance and fill this arena with water, then use sunny day three times," said Ash as bulbasaur launched the orb of blue energy orb that started to do havy rainfall until the water from rain dance turned entire arena into a water zine.

Then bulbasaur used the sunny day that creates the high sunlight zone.

"What Ash is doing Gary, first grassy terrain then rain dance and now sunny day" asked Iris

"Don't know," said Gary as he really don't know what Ash is upto

"Now Bulbasaur activate overgrow and Chlorophyll then use growth six times in a row," said Ash

As ordered by Ash Bulbasaur used grassy terrain that turned the field into grassy area and it started to restore the health of Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur then glowed green and activated his ability overgrow and then released a green beam on himself six times that raises his attack and special attack by two stages.

At this point of time Datmanitan is recivered his lost health and turned back to his normal form.

"Way to go Darmanitan, use incinerate," said Chili

"Bulbasaur use nature power," said Ash that made others more suspecious

 _(" you are finished," ) said bulbasaur as an energy ball appeared and the water underneath him started to accumulate and surrounded the energyball, then water crashed into Darmanitan sending him crashing into wall making him knock out instantly and the energy ball gives hydropump some power as well._

"How it happened," asked Chilli as he recalled his pokemon

"will explain you after the battle, and nice job bulbasaur , have a well deserved rest" said Ash as he recalled his bulbasaur

"Darmanitan unable to battle, Bulbasaur wins and the this round goes to Ash Ketchum," said Refree

"Trainers send your final pokemon out," said refree

"pansear battle time," said Chili sending one of his fire type

"Gogoat time for the battle," said Ash sending his kalosian grass type

"Let the second and final round begin," said refree

xxx Gogoat vs Pansear xxx

"Gogoat use grassy terrain then hit yourself with the leafstorm," said Ash

"Is Ash mad, asked Gogoat to hit itself with grass type move," said Iris

"Iris Gogoat's ability is sap sipper and grass pelt which means gogat's attack boost when it hit by grass type move, and defense when in grassy terrain," said Max showing his knowledge on pokemon abilities

"Exactly," said Gary which amazes Iris

Gogoat then used grassy terrain and then hit itself with leafstorm,after which it glows two times.

"Pansear use fire punch," said Chili

"Gogoat use drain knot," said Ash which confused other

Everything cleared when pansear leapt forward to hit gogoat with fire encased punch,but gogoat glowed green and stomp on the ground after which various green colored grass knots tied pansear and started to drain out pansear's energy and transfered to gogoat.

"Wow, giga drain combined with grass knot," said Iris

"Pansear burn it using flame charge," said Chili

"Gogoat finish it using rock climb into leaf tornado," said Ash as gogoat stomp on the ground and ground separates which protruded the ground. The extra formation hit pansear and then gogoat released the tornado of leafs that hit pansear knocking out him instantly.

"How can is this possible,grass types defeating the fire type," said Chili

Gogoat then walked to Ash and nuzzle him."You aren't pumped up yet," asked Ash to which he nodded

"Don't worry bud, we have a long journey to go, and lot's of battle ahead,now have a well deserved rest," said Ash recalling his pokemon

"Now its my turn," said Cress as he took chili's position

"Oshawott,sandile,tepig,come out guys" said Ash releasing new team mate

"Guys, this is a straiton city gym battle," said Ash as oshawott stepped forward showing his scalchop

"Sorry to say but none of you are going to battle, but you have to see how a battle takes place," said Ash to which they nodded

"I am going with type disadvantage so you can see ,that type disadvantage is nothing just state of mind, with training anything can happen," said Ash which made them motivated.

"Beware of my water type Ash," said Cress

"Hmm, my fire type are eager to vaporise the calmness of your water type cress," said Ash as he selected the pokeball

"This is a two on two battle between Cress and Ash , rules are the same, trainers send your first pokemon," said Refree

"Frillish go," said Cress sending his first water type

"Water and Ghost type," said Ash

"Go infernape," said Ash sending his fire type

Infernape released shockwave upon entering the field.

"Infernape let's show them our strength," said Ash as infernape show his thumbs up.

"Let the battle begin," said Refree

"Frillish, use water sport," said Cress as frillish soaked itself in water.

"Using water sport to make fire type moves weaker for five turns,nice strategy but it is not going to work," said Ash

"Infernape use flame jet with high fire intensity," said Ash as infernape surounded in fire and propelled himself towards frillish like a jet

"Frillish use shadow ball rapid fire," said Cress

"Infernape dodge them," said Ash as infernape dodged every shadow ball and hit the frillish

Frilish then send skidding in the ground.

"Frilish use hydro pump," said Cress

"Frilish" said Frillish as it releases a powerful water attack at infernape

"Infernape activate blaze and evaporate the hydro pump," said Ash

Infernape smirked and the flame on its head turns blue, then he released a powerful flame incinerate attack that is blue and white in color that instantly evaporated the hydropump upon collision resulting in steam.The fire attack hit frillish engulfing it in flames, once the flames are dead there was lying inconcious frillish.

"Frillish is unable to battle, the winner of this round is Infernape," said Refree

"Frillish return," said Cress

 _"Man Ash is strong, and he is battling on type disadvantage side though," thought cress_

"Nice work infernape, now have a good rest," said Ash as he recalled his pokemon

"Man infernape sure become strong, like when paul abandoned him and Ash accepted him," said Dawn

"Piplup pip" said Piplup nodding in agreement

"Wow, he is strong, I can't wait to battle him again" said Max in excitement

"Trainers send your final pokemon," said Refree

"Panpour battle time," said Cress releasing his water type

"Volcanora on to the battle field," said Ash releasing his bug and fire type

"Volcanora," said Volcanora

 _"So finally, this is my first unova gym battle," asked Volcanora_

 _"Yes, now its show time," said Ash via aura bond_

"Let the battle begin," said refree

"Panpour use double team," said Cress

"Volcanora use rage powder to counter all the copies " said Ash as volcanora started to spread the powder at all the panpour copies after which the copies disapeared and it charged at volcanora

"Volcanora use flame web and finish it with wildcharge" commanded Ash

"Panpour use mudsport," said Cress as panpour sends the wave of mud at the incoming flameweb and when it connected with the flame web resulted in explosion and volcanora then strike the panpour with wildcharge sending it colliding in the wall

"Volcanora quickly use hyperbeam," said Ash as volcanora released the hyperbeam that hit panpour knocking it out.

"Panpour is unable to battle, Volcanora wins and the winner of this match is Ash ketchum," said Refree

"Volcanora nice job, now return," said Ash recalling his bug and fire type

"Panpour you battle good,take a rest now," said Cress recalling his water type

"Ash congratulations, you are a strong trainer," said Cress

"Now cilan you want to have a battle," said Cress

Cilan gulped, he know that if he battled Ash then he will be doomed.

"Cilan don't worry, I will battle with my new pokemon," said Ash as

"Well I only have one pokemon," said Cilan

"Ok, I will battle with sandile here," said Ash to which sandile nodded and came in front of Ash

"Ok, " said Cilan as he took his pokeball

"Go pansage," said Cilan

"Let the battle begin," said Refree

"So Ash is not using his aces," asked Max

"yes, we have seen that Ash's pokemon are overkill, and now he wants to battle with his new pokemon," said Gary

"Pansage use vine whip," said Cilan

"Sandile use sandstorm then dig," said Ash

Pansage used the vine whips but sandile created the sand storm.

"pansage," said pansage as he is unable to see anything

"Pansage use sunnyday," said Cilan

Pansage then used sunny daybwhich created high intensity sunlight that removed the sandstorm.But sandile was gone.

Pansage is looking for the sandile.

"Sandile now come out and use fire fang, and throw pansage of," said Ash

Sandile ame out from behind and used firefang on pansage's right arm that gave him burn and throw him in the air.

"Pansage balance yourself and use solarbeam," said Cilan as pansage launched the beam of solar energy.

"Sandile use dig and then use stone edge," said Ash

Sandile quickly used dig that evaded the solar beam and after few second sandile emerges out and used stone edge that hit pansage sending him on the ground.

"Sandile use rock climb to give it a finishing touch," said Ash

"Pansage don't give him time,use rocktomb into bullet seed," said Cilan as pansage created a big boulder and throws it on the sandile

"Sandile dodge," said Ash

But before he could dodge the the rock tomb hit sandile hurting him even more.

pansage then sends bullet seed that hit sandile directly sending him crashing into the wall.

"Sandile sandile sand" said sandile as he tried to getup

 _"Sandile I know you can do it, I believe in you, you prooved the krookoodile that you are strong, we know you are powerful,just believe in you, " said Ash via telepathy to sandile_

 _"Ash is right I cannot be defeated like this, I need to be brave," thought Sandile as he started to glow._

"No way Sandile is evolving," said Cilan

"Wow, Ash's sandile is evolving, I think he wants to proove that he is strong," said Max

"Yes, and it is amazing to see," said May and Dawn.

Sandile stood on his hind legs, tail elongates, neck developed and when light down there stood next evolution line of sandile, a krokorok.

Ash took his pokedex out, which states

 _Krokorok the desert croc pokemon, the second evolution of sandile.Krokorok evolves into krookodile at level 40._

 _They live in groups of a few individuals. Protective membranes shield their eyes from sandstorms.The special membrane covering its eyes can sense the heat of objects, so it can see its surroundings even in darkness._

 _Krokorok learned counter, focus energy_ _rock smash ,night slash and dark pulse_

"Pansage use solarbeam," said Cilan

"Pansage" said pansage as he launched the beam of solar energy

"Krokorok, dodge using dig and use firefang," said Ash as krokorok used dig on the nick of the time to avoid solarbeam and then get out with fire fang that landed directly on the pansage

"Now use rocksmash still holding pansage then finish it using stone edge," said Ash

"pansage get out of there," said Cilan but the grip of jaw is too powerful

"Cilan the bite force of krokorok is around 3300 pounds per square inch ,so it is hardly possible for pansage to get out of there," said Ash

As ordered krokorok used rocksmash that hit pansage sending him in the air and then he launched stone edge that made connection with pansage and knocked him out instantly.

"Pansage is unable to battle,krokorok wins and the winner for the trio badge is Ash ketchum," declared refree

"And we will continue with other candidates day after tomorrow, till then no battles," said Refree

"Nice battle krokorok have a nice rest," said Ash recalling his pokemon

"And you three, we will train you at the battle club," said Ash as he recalled his pokemon

"Gary, Max and James we will continue our battles later on," said the cilan

"Ok," said Max

"Now Ash here is a trio badge," said Cress,Cilan and Chili showing the badge

"And we are glad that we lost to a champion and battle frontier brain," said Cilan

"He is a frontier brain," asked Cress in shock

"Well, not exactly, its true that I won the kanto battle frontier, but I declined the position to become a last frontier brain," said Ash

"Oh, but if you have defeated them then it means you are frontier brain, " said Chili

"Ash accept this frontier brain, you have showed us that type disadvantage is nothing if you train hard and have good relation and bond with your pokemon, " said the trio as Ash place the badge in the badge case.

"Thanks and I am glad that my new pokemon evolved," said Ash in happiness

"And I am sad that my other pokemon didn't battled" said Ash

xxx 12:00 P.M xxx

"Ash in Unova new mini battle leagues and battle chateau have introduced last year, in mini battle league you can use particular type of pokemon,and if you have won it then you have given the title of type master," said Cilan

"And in battle chateau you can get a noble rank, " said Cress

"These battles will increase your trainer class," said Chili

"Ash can we see your pokemon , all of them," asked Chili

"Yes sure, but just us no one else," said Ash

"Ref please close the door" said Cilan as the entry to gym arena is closed, then Ash released his pokemon one by one leaving his legendary ones inside the pokeball.

Once Ash's pokemon are out the trio was shocked.

"Ash how come your pokemon are taller than average pokemon species except few" asked Cress

"Guys, these are gym leaders of straiton city, so say hi to them," said Ash

"Well the place where I trained has natural medicines that increase the growth harmones inside the pokemon which help them increase their hieght naturally without any supplement,and some medicines that help in weight gain,muscle buildup etc" said Ash

"Ash show them your other pokemon too," said Iris

"Other pokemon," asked Cilan

"Well Ash please show use and we make sure we will not tell anyone about you, and your pokemon" said Cilan

"Ok but keep it a secret," said Ash to which they nodded

"Guys you can come out "said Ash after which Mewtwo,Mew, Entei,Lugia,Latias,Deoxys,Heatran,Darkrai,Kyurem,Marshadow,zeraora and Silvally came out

" Ash you have the legendary pokemon as well as mythological pokemon," asked Cress in shock

"You have zeraora,marshadow,darkrai and kyurem too," saud Cilan

"Ash and you have unova native pokemon too, but you have just came here fore first time," said Chili

"Well I traded my tauros for different pokemon from other regions that include kalos,alola and unova and about these legendary guys I recieved them as an egg ," said Ash

"I raised them from egg, so we are kind of having parental relation with them rather then the trainer one," said Ash

"Ash can we pet them," asked Chili

Ash then looked at his pokemon and said "yes,but gently"

Chili then went to his fire types and said " Hello,I know you are Ash's pokemon so can you give me permision to touch you, you see looking at fire types legendary pokemon is one of the best thing that happens to me,"

Heatran and Entei then came forward and make their head at chili's level

" Ash silvally is a genetic pokemon right, so how he can be hatched from an egg" asked Cilan

"I am recalling them back guys and then I will tell you how I got the silvally," said Ash to which they nodded

Once Ash recalled them back they all headed to the one large table in the restaurent where they are currently having the lunch.Ash left silvally outside for some time.

Pikachu's,Mimkyu,Piplup and Axew also having their lunch.

"So Ash we all know you have legendary and mythical pokemon that includes Zeraora,Marshadow,zeraora, but how come silvally can be hatched and we know that there is no evidence of silvally spotted." asked Cilan

"Cilan there are only two silvally in this world as one is with me and other one is in Alola, with the son of Aether paradise headLusamine. Well Type:null, Zeraora and Marshadow were given to me by professor oak as his cousine in alola region send him the three pokemon as eggs.

When Silvally hatched I asked professor that how can be typenull hatch from the egg. He said that his mother, she was an experiment at Aether paradise.

Once she was created she started to loose her powers out of control,and to contain them in under control they put the harness on silvally's head that made it type null a preevolutionary line.

Then she was put under breeding experiments with various pokemon of various species but they failed until they tried two more times and they got two eggs, but her mother she passes away due to stress that put on her body and mind and she suffers a tragic death that involves nervous breakdown with the blood veins bursting.

Then after few months one of the egg hatched and another egg given to professor oak's cousin for safety purpose and he thought that it would be safe if egg is in another region so he gave type null's egg to professor oak via parcel and that is how he is with me," said Ash

 _" Silvally you will meet your sibling in future when we travel there," said Ash to which silvally nuzzled Ash_

 _"I know but you think that it will recognize me," said Silvally_

"Sorry to ask Ash,but you didn't used heatran or entei or any legendary pokemon in the battle," asked Chili

"Guys,I kept my legendary guys reserved for enemies and opponent like Tobias and team plasma," said Ash

"Tobias the guys who participated in the sinnoh league three years back and a kid who battled him defeating his two legendary pokemon, but he lost the match," said Cress

"But he was strong, defeating a legendary pokemon is one of the achievement," said Cilan

"Wait, his name was Ash Ketchum, and he was from Kanto too, he has infernape too," said Cilan until he realised

"No way, you are the same Ash Kechum," said Cilan shocking others

"Yes that's me and my pokemon just a little big and gained muscles," said Ash smirking

"Man, we didn't recognised you" said cilan

To be continued...

(A/N : And Ash has won his first unova gym badge. His sandile evolved. He may have greninja sooner or later.

Hope you liked silvally's backstory.

See you later, till then enjoy and let me know what you like or didn't liked in this chapter and leave any suggestion in PM or in reviews.)

List of pokemon everyone has :

Ash : Carry Limit (64) Total on hand: 58

Tepig,Oshawott, Krokorok,Mewtwo,Mew, Entei,Lugia,Latias,Deoxys,Heatran,Darkrai,Kyurem,Marshadow,zeraora,Silvally, Mimikyu,Pikachu,Lucario, Zebstrika, Crustle,Carracosta, Archeops,Zoroark

,Reuniclus,Beheeyem,Haxorus,Cryogonal,Golurk,Bouffalant,Braviary,Hydreigon,Volcarona,Charizard,Blastoise,Butterfree,Pidgeot,Arbok,Nidoking,Primeape,Kadabra,Machamp,Muk,Gengar,Kingler,Tauros,Gyarados,Lapras,Ditto,Vaporeon,Snorlax,Dragonite,Gogoat,Meowstic,Aegislash,Tyrantrum,Avalugg,sylveon,Infernape

Jessie's Team: Carry Limit (12)

Total on hand: 5

yanmega,seviper, Pikachu,

wobbuffet,pidove

James Team:Carry Limit (12), Total on hand: 7

Mime Jr, Carnivine,cacnea,growlithe, chimecho, Pikachu,pidove

Gary:Carry Limit (32) Total on hand: 7 Blastoise,arcanine,nidoking,electivire, aerodactyl,umbreon,pidove

May: Carry Limit (12) Total on hand: 8

Beautifly,Glaceon,Venusaur, delcatty,Snorlax,Blastoise,Blaziken,altaria

Dawn: Carry Limit (12) Total on hand: 6

Piplup,parchirisu, buneary,memoswine,typhlosion,togekiss

Max: Carry Limit (20) Total on hand: 18

Bareloom,Sceptile,Mighteyana,Bennette,Gallade,Swampert,Charizard,Deoxys,salamence,metagross,slaking,absol,nosepass,manectric,camerupt,flygon,solrock,tropius.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo and Gamefreak

Chapter 16: Frontier Brains

xxx February 13,2017 xxx

xxx 6:00 A.M xxx

Ash and his friends are staying in the Striaton city for their gym battle.

Ash's friends are now in the pokemon center sleeping and he is in the forest near the city.

Ash and his pokemon are training right now.

"Ash you are not going to win this time ,not with all of us battling you," said Infernape as he prepared the focus punch

"Oh ya, let's see" said Ash as he side stepped and dodged the attack, but mewtwo used is tail to grab Ash and throw him in the air.

Ash then used his aura to balance himself in the air and launched the aura wave at his pokemon but then primeape used his punch and send the aura wave attack in different direction.

Ash then used his aura to send the shurikens created at his pokemon and leapt at his pokemon with the punch encased in electricity and kicks encased in fire and started to use close combat, his other pokemon waiting leapt at Ash

"We are coming " said Zoroark,mew and Ditto who transformed themselves in the Ash and partnered with Ash's other pokemon, and together they started to battle Ash

"Infernape, we are coming " said Marshadow and zeraora as both of them hit Ash with plasma fist and ice punch.

Ash then used his aura and increased his speed to dodge that created after image of him and once his pokemon are on the ground he is in the air,he used his aura to create a bigger sphere that has all the elements of nature and launched it towards the group.

"Ash that's not fair, and we are going to use the aura too," said his pokemon as all of them created the bigger aura sphere and send it towards incoming aura sphere and once they collided it results in smoke and released the shockwaves.

"Hmm, I think this is just a begining and now power up guys," said Ash as he used his aura to powerup himself.

"Now let's do one on one guys," said Ash to which they nodded until a water pulse is coming towards Ash who send it in different direction that crashed into a tree.

"Who are you?Show yourself,we will not hurt you," said Ash as a pokemon appeared in front of him.

"A froakie !" Ash exlaimed "what a kalosian starter doing here in unova?" asked Ash

"So you know, that I am a starter pokemon from kalos region?" asked pokemon

"Yes, what you are doing here," asked Ash

"Seen your pokemon training, and you as well, " said froakie

"So you want to train, " asked mew

"Yes, but I am in a mission more that that," said Froakie

"Human, it seems you can understand me as you are an aura user," said Froakie

"Yes, but you said that you are on a mission," said Ash

"Can we settle down and then I will tell you," said Froakie to which they nodded and settle down.

"You see I am in search of a ninja hero," said Froakie

"Ninja hero, isn't it related to the legend of a ninja hero, as per kalos history," asked meowstic

"Yes, " said Froakie

"What's a ninja hero," asked Ash

"Human, this is a thing mentioned in a history of kalos. " said Froakie

"Listen up carefully, this states that every thousand years later a true ninja hero will born that have a great bond with his greninja and his other pokemon too, that greninja will attain an unimaginable transformation and with that he will stop the kalos crisis if happen again.Also ninja hero will stop the battle between the ninja's of the ninja village" said Froakie

"Kalos crisis, isn't what happened three thousand years ago, when AZ the king of the kalos created a machine to bring his best friend, a floette back to life because of the action of his brother ,it was dead. And for that he took life of the millions of pokemon, they forced to battle but machine gives AZ and his pokemon friend immortality and his friend floette left him. And some says that megastone are the endresults of the action of the AZ as they contains the power of the dead pokemon and while according to professor sycamore, megastones are the results of evolutionary stones being irradiated by the power of the legendary pokémon xerneas or yveltal " said Ash to which froakie nodded

"So how the ninja hero looks like," asked Ash

"Don't know but we have to find it," said Froakie

"Sorry but I am not the one who you are looking for," said Ash as he stood up

"You are,I can feel a special connection to you," said Froakie

"In fact I have abandoned lots of my trainer but I feel like they are not the one to which I can connect to,only you are the one I can feel connected with" said Froakie which made him stop and made other pokemon look shocked.

"Abandoned your trainers,well that's a strange case" asked Ash

"Yeah, so what, people abandoned their pokemon if they think they are weak and worthless, I did just opposite of it, that is the way of the world human" said Froakie

"So you felt that they are not worthy of you, so they you left them," said Marshadow

"what about the pokeball ," said Aegislash

"Well, I broke it and then return back to the lab, I know how to release myself permanently," said Froakie

"You are kinda smartest froakie I have met, but let's go we will send you back to kalos region" said Ash

"No way, I have taken the pledge that I will not go back to kalos until I found the trainer who is worthy of me," said Froakie

"Oh come on kid,don't act like a fool, " said Mewtwo

"Listen up , I have seen you guys fighting and I want to join you, you are kind, you train like hell, plus you took abandoned pokemon into your team," said Froakie

"So you want to be my pokemon, but what if you found that the trainer you all are looking for in the future what you will do," asked Ash

"Well, I am sure you are the trainer I am looking for, I can feel a special connection with you,I haven't travelled this far for a joke, I mean it" said Froakie

"what you say guys,should we let him in," asked Ash to which they noded

"Ash I can see a potiential inside him," said Mewtwo

"And here we loose more battle chances," said his other pokemon

"Guys you all will get a chance," said Ash

xxx Kanto region xxx

It is currently eight thirty in evening in the pallet town and Lucario is staring at the sky as he is sitting on the roof.

"Lucario are you all right," asked Delia

 _"Hmm, I am okay Mrs. Delia, I was just missing my master , sir Aron. You know we had the great time but now, the things have changed," said Lucario via Aura_

"Lucario, I know we cannot bring Sir Aron back, but hey I can give you a good meal, now come on I have prepared a great dinner, your favourite" said Delia

 _" Ok, I am coming, just five minutes more" said Lucario_

"Ok, but make it quick," said Delia

 _"I hope, if we can meet again, " thought Lucario_

 _"Lucario if you feel happy with sir aron then I will make sure you are with him," said Delia as she went inside and made a call to Ash_

xxx With Ash xxx

"So if you want then welcome to the team," said Ash as he pulled a pokeball from inside his bag and gently tap on froakie's head after which he is sucked inside and pokeball blinked three time signalling the successful capture.

Meawhile the xtranciever rings that Ash is currently is wearing

"Hello Ash, how are you," asked Delia

"Hey mom, I am good, I got four new team members and won one new gym badge," said Ash

"That's good to hear, now I have called to tell you something, " said Delia to which he nodded

"You see, Lucario is missing sir aron badly, he was once belonged to him and we know how it feels that when we loose someone," said Delia

"Thankyou for informing me mom, I will see what I can do," said Ash

"Take care Ash, now I am going, have to prepare the dinner," said Delia

"To you mom, take care," said Ash as the call disconnected

"What happened Ash," asked Lucario

"You see, mom told me that lucario is missing sir Aron," said Ash

"I have to see what we could do,I know how he is feeling without him " said Ash

Ash then sends his all of the other pokemon out.

" Hey everyone, we have a new team member,please welcome him on a team with warm heart, meet froakie" said Ash after which everyone greeted him.

"Froakie now you have selected me as your trainer then you should know few things about me, first I can use psychic and aura as well, second I personally know all the legendary pokemon as they help me train my pokemon even Arceus," said Ash that shocked Froakie

"And Ash you forget to tell him that you are the chosen one," said blastoise

"yeah, and that one too" said Ash which made frokie nodded

"Now we follow hard training regiment so would you ok with training like that," asked Ash to which froakie nodded

"Ok, mimkyu you have to get inside the pokeball for a while, until I introduce our friend froakie to our friends," said Ash to which mimikyu nodded and Ash then recalled mimikyu back

"Froakie pikachu lets go," said Ash as both jumped on his shoulder

Thirty minutes later Ash is now inside the pokemon center.

"Hey Ash, how was the training," asked Gary

"It was nice, but now I want you to meet froakie here," said Ash

"Froakie this is my childhood friend Gary, we grew up together and we are rivals , a friendly one to be precise," said Ash

" Froakie, "said froakie as he gives Gary a happy smile

" Ash this is from kalos, how you got him here," asked Gary

"Well he escaped the kalos region to find a worthy trainer," said Ash

"Ash I think we should tell professor " said Gary to which he nodded

xxx With professor oak xxx

"Ash what froakie is doing all the way in unova region," asked professor

Ash then explained everything to professor for next five minutes.

"Ash wait let me take professor sycamore in conference call too," said professor as the screen divided into two screen and then professor sycamore showed up.

"Hello professor and these two are Gary and Ash right," asked Professor

"Yes professor, but the concern is that this froakie found me and asked me to become his trainer, " said Ash

"Froakie how many times I told you not to leave the lab like this, you know how stressed me and sophie were from past few days, and hack you abandoned your previous trainers, what if you got hurt or become the meal of a wild pokemon," asked Sycamore with the concern on his face

"Sycamore don't scare him like this, we have to accept the choice of froakie too, I know that he shouldn't leave the kalos region like this, but look at another side of this, he has finally found a trainer he is searching for, maybe it was in their destiny to meet each other," said professor

"Hey froakie sorry that I scolded, I was just worried for you, you were in the lab from the time you hatched from an egg, you are like our favourite pokemon out of others" said professor to which he nodded with happy smile

"Now Ash since froakie chose you as his trainer then you have to promise me that you will stand upto his expectation," said Sycamore

"Don't worry professor, froakie is in good hands, right froakie" said Ash

"And Ash and Gary you should contact scott as he has something to say, " said professor to which they nodded

"Now Ash we both have to go," said Professor as the call disconnected

"Froakie, have a rest for a while then I will introduce you to our other friends as they are sleeping right now," said Ash to which he nodded

"So Ash ,since there are no battles today, so what you say should we have a battle together a full six on six, and Max and James will do it too," said Gary to which he nodded

"And I will prepare for pokemon coordination too, " said Ash

"Coordination, but you are a battle type," said Gary

"Yes, but coordination can develop some skills that can help in battling too, " said Ash to which he nodded.

"So where is the gang," asked Ash

"Getting ready for the day, they will be down here in any minutes" said Gary

xxx 8:00 AM xxx

"Hey Ash, how was your training" asked Max

"Great, and now its time for you guys to train against my pokemon," said Ash

"Your pokemon, they are freakin stromg Ash," said James

"James I mean to say your pokemon will battle mine based on their power levels," said Ash

"For example, my new pokemon, krokorok, tepig,oshawott,and froakie will battle low level pokemon and my trained one will battle your trained one," said Ash to which they nodded

"Froakie, when did you catch that," asked Max

"Today itself, " said Ash

"What's a froakie," asked Iris

"Water type kalosian starter," said Ash

"So Ash let's go and train the pokemon," said James

"Ok James ,but let me call scott he wants to say something," said Ash

Ash then went to the phone booth and made a call to scott

"Hey scott this is Ash, how are you," asked Ash

"Hello Ash, you have grown up so far, you are barely recognisable, and how are you pikachu," asked Scott to which pikachu just give a salute

"We are good, professor told me that you have something to say," said Ash

"Yes it's regarding the battle frontier in unova, but for the full details we have a meeting coming up today at 2:00 pm at pokemon league headquarter, be right there and bring Gary along with you.

And Ash Anabel would like yo see you there, no I have to go and make arrangements for that" said Scott as the call disconnected

xxx Team Plasma Headquarters xxx

"Lord Ghetesis, we have to think of something else," said Colress

"Yes my dear colress, our new enemy, that human is something else, he not only have rare pokemon that we haven't seen before,only heard in mythology, plus we have to accept the fact that he can use aura and psychic as well, in short he can be the trouble for us," said Ghetesis

"So lord Ghetesis, what is our next plan," asked Colress

"This," said Ghetesis as he shown him a machine, that is mentioned in history of kalos region

"What's this," asked Colress

"This is a machine created by the AZ to bring his best friend , a floette back to the life, but it took life of millions of pokemon in return," said Ghetesis

"And this machine is burried somewhere in the kalos region deep inside the earth, and we have to take it," said Ghetesis

xxx With Ash xxx

" Guys I am coming in fifteen minutes ok" said Ash to which they nodded

Ash then teleported away.

"Wait Ash just use teleport," asked Dawn in shocked expression

"Man we sure missed something else," said May in shock

 _"Man how can Ash be so cool, he can use aura and hack he can even use teleport,speak to his pokemon and he his awsome," thought Gary_

 _"I was fool to make fun of Ash, never respected him before the johto league when he defeated me, but I am happy that Ash is better than me now, " thought Gary_

Ash is now in the forest and send his Mewtwo,Mew, Entei,Lugia,Latias, Deoxys,Heatran,Darkrai,Kyurem, Marshadow,zeraora,Silvally out

"Hey Ash do you need us," asked Darkrai

"Any enemy with legendary pokemon" asked Latias

"No this is not the case, well you see there is no such threat you could fight and I send you out so that you can go to your family members and spend some time with them, I am sure they are missing you, and when there is a threat I will send you a psychic signal or aura message then you could help me out till then you can enjoy, but don't forget to train as we were doing it" said Ash

"What about us," asked Marshadow,zeraora and Silvally

"Guys can you take them with you, hope they would like to spend some time with the legendary guys," said Ash

"Yes we will, but " said Darkrai

"Zeraora you don't have to worry, like you could think this as a monthly holiday,I know you guys like to battle but I think using you against the trainers here will make me bad, but when tobias will come I know he would have good amount of different legendary pokemon and then we will fight him together and I am sure he has some burst attacks under his arsenal," said Ash

"Aww thankyou so much Ash, we will see you later, " said Latias as everyone disappeared

Ash then teleported back

xxx With Others xxx

"where have you disappeared," asked Gary

"Send my legendary and mythical ones for holiday ,a mini vaccation back to their legendary friends and family members, since there is no threat they can battle and I won't like to use them against the low level non legendary pokemon," said Ash to which all nodded

"Guys we have time till 1:00 pm to train with you, so let's head to the battle club where we can trainsaid Ash to which they nodded

xxx Straiton City Battle Club xxx

"Hey Din George we are here to train," said Ash to which they nodded

"Very well, now I must say you want to train your tepig and other pokemon," asked Don George

"Don George I want to say that why don't you open battle club chains in other regions too, they will be glad to have a proper training facility in their region in different city," said Ash to which he nodded

"Nice business plan Ash, now let's head back to the training facility," said Fon George as they all start moving towards the repective region.

"This is a gymnasium where you can train your pokemon in physical and speed aspect, you can work on their durability, and strength and for stamina you can use tradmil here to work on their speed" said Don George

"Now I have to go and prepare for other trainers that will come for training here," saud Don George

"Come out guys" said the gang as they released their pokemon.

Ash send out his _tepig,oshawott,froakie and krokorok_.Jessie send her _yanmega,seviper, Pikachu,wobbuffet,_

 _pidove. James sends Mime Jr, Carnivine,cacnea,growlithe, chimecho, Pikachu,pidove,and Meowth._

 _Iris sends her Axew to train_

"May Max and Dawn don't you have any pokemon to train," asked Ash

"Well I din't think that all of our pokemon can train here, we need open space, so we three are going to train in the wild when we are going to get our first ribbon " said May

"You are right," said Ash

"So you can battle outside in the battle field," said Ash to which the three nodded

"Ok everyone, we are going to train for a while," said Ash at which his pokemon showed excitement

"But let me introduce our new friend froakie to you, he is a kalosian water type starter there " said Ash to which all of them greeted forakie who greeted them back

"Now when we come to a proper training we have to consider the different aspects that make a pokemon strong, first speed that can help to counter heavy hitters like aggron, steelix and pokemon that have high defense and attack but less speed , but this is not a case everytime, then attack it matters a most as close range and long range attacks should be strong in terms of power, strength is most important , more strength means more body power, can help pokemon to counter powerful pokemon, speed and stamina and endurance to execute attacks for long duration and endure any attack, next one is awarenes to your surrounding to react on instant to dodge the attack , counter on your own and act instantly to the surrounding activity" said Ash to which they nodded

"Now we have training equipments here so I want you guys to use them." said Ash

" James,Jessie and Iris I want you to train your pokemon in terms of speed first, use trademil here and asked Pikachu,wobbuffet,growlithe,cacnea, Meowth and Axew to do running until they ask to stop.Tepig, Oshawott, Froakie and Krokorok you do the same , after this we will do some weight training ," said Ash to which they nodded

"Now James and Jessie I want you to ask seviper, carnivine,pidove, yanmega,mime jr and wobbufett to do weight lifting," said Ash to which they nodded

"Guys start with light weights and then proceed to heavy ones ," said Ash

"Every one have you listened what Ash said," said James to which they nodded

Ash's pokemon started their training,Tepig,froakie,krokorok,and oshawott started running on the trademil, initially they are facing issues but with the help of the Pikachu they started to manage running on trademil

After one hour they halted their training and completely fatigued.

"Ok everyone stop, take a nice rest that's all for today," asked Ash to his pokemon. Ash's friend does the same.

Froakie on the other hand, started to do weight training. "You sure, you want to train more, I don't want to keep your body on strain." said Ash.

"I am good, I want to get strong," said Froakie

"Ok but have a rest before next training

regiment," said Ash to which he nodded

xxx 1:00 P.M xxx

"Froakie you have trained good, but that's all for today, " said Ash as he recalled him back with a smile on his face

"Guys you all stay here, me and Gary have been called by scott at unova league headquarters for some meeting," said Ash to which they nodded

"And when we both return back we will be having a combat session," said Ash to which they nodded "Meanwhile you guys can have training for the first ribbon,"

"Gary you have flying type with you," asked Ash to which he nodded and released his fearow.

"That's great, Braviary go buddy," said Ash as he send out his flying type

"We need you to take us to unova league headquarter, to the south of this place," said Ash and Gary to which they nodded

Once Ash and Gary hopped on them they started to flew towards their destination

After an hour they are at their destination, they are at the pokemon league headquarter.

"Guys descend there," said Ash and gary as the both pokemon descends towards the ground.

Once they landed Ash said "Briavary if you want you can go around and have some trip, see the nearby location " to which he pointed towards the pokeball

"Ok if you want to rest, then its your wish," said Ash as he recalled him back

"Hello Ash, nice to see you again after a long time," said Scott from behind

"Ash and Pikachu you are looking very well grown up and built up, Ash what you were feeding to him and yourself" asked Scott

"Hello Scott,pikachu is good, just some natural diet" said Ash

"And you must be Gary oak,professor's grandson," said Scott

"Nice to see you, " said Gary with a smile

"Get inside, we have other frontier brains waiting for us, along with charles goodshow," said Scott

"So they know that Ash is coming ," asked Gary while walking inside

"Nope, they only know that special guest is going to arrive," said scott moving towards the meeting hall

xxx Meeting hall 2:00 P.M xxx

"Ah scott, you have finally brought our guest here," said Charles goodshow

"Thanks charles goodshow for inviting me and Gary here," said Ash as he took his seat

"Now shall we start with the meeting" asked Anabel

"But let us know that who is this guy, this pikachu seems very familiar," said Brandon

"Yes , like we have battled before," said Lucy

"Well yes, he is the one who we all knows as Ash Ketchum," said Scott shocking others

"Scott, why didn't you told us that Ash is the special guest," said Anabel with anger tone

"Um Anabel calm down, he just wanted to surprise you," said Ash

"So Ash it seems you have become strong," said Spencer

 _"And handsome hunk," thought Anabel_

 _"Got your thoughts Anabel,I am psychic user now ,and thankyou for complement" said Ash via telepathy_

 _"That's unexpected surprise Ash, and I think you can communicate with your pokemon too," asked Anabel to which Ash nodded_

"You bet Spencer, I am, my old and new both pokemon are stronger and they are not kids anymore," said Ash with smirk

"Ash they were strong at that time too, your charizard was something else," said Noland

"Okay everyone, may I have your attention please," said Charles Goodshow

"Now we have to say something, regarding the battle frontier," said Scott

"So, we are going to introduce the battle frontier this time in the unova region," said Scott

"So, for that we are organizing a competition in which more than thousand participants are there, " said Scott

"So where the competition would be held, and how does the challengers will battle frontier brains" asked Ash

"Well Ash, since there are more challengers this time they will compete in the end against each other to get the position of a frontier brain, if more numbers of contestant able to defeat the frontier brains. " said Scott

The final competition will be held on one of the islands of Dacolore islands," said Scott

"So scott what if a person defeats all the challengers and frontier brains," asked Gary

"He will be crowned as the master frontier brain who is more powerful than all the frontier brains, its like the champion of frontier brains, a level above the frontier brains ," said Scott

"Master frontier brain, sounds a really new concept to me, never hear at the time I took part in," said Ash

"So who would be the frontier brains of unova and kalos region," asked Ash

"Well Ash,our current brains will be the frontier brains for unova and kalos until they get their replacements in this competetion" said Scott

"Also gym leaders and elite fours are also eligible for this to test their strength against the frontier brains," said Scott

"Well that's a great news, as I can't wait to battle them," said Ash in excitement.

"Now Ash and Gary should I consider you as part of this competition," asked Scott

"Yes," said both of them

"That's a good news, we will officially do a press conference on it to announce the begining of Unova Battle Frontier League and then you can register at the battle frontier at nearest pokemon center " said Scott

"And one more thing, this will be broadcasted all over the six regions," said Scott to which they nodded "So the winner of this frontier challenge is allowed to have their own battle facility as per their customisation," Scott added

"How many frontier brains would be this time," asked Anabel

"Well Anabel, we are making them eighteen this time, each frontier brain would be the master of one type, " said Scott

"So the battle will be over once we get the top eighteen contestents," asked Ash

"Well it's not like this, even if we get our top eighteen contestents then still we have lots of test to do to make sure that a frontier brain is well fit for this or not, battling is just one part of the job, we have to see his or her background , past records and many other more things," said Scott to which everyone nodded

To be continued...

(A/N : And Ash gets a new pokemon,a froakie. And he meet frontier brains and charles goodshow who officially declared begining of the frontier brain.

See you later, till then enjoy and let me know what you like or didn't liked in this chapter and leave any suggestion in PM or in reviews.If you have any suggestions regarding battle frontier thing,please let me know.)

List of pokemon everyone has :

Ash : Carry Limit (64) Total on hand: 59

froakie,Tepig,Oshawott, Krokorok, Mewtwo,Mew, Entei,Lugia,Latias,Deoxys,Heatran,Darkrai,Kyurem,Marshadow,zeraora,Silvally, Mimikyu,Pikachu,Lucario, Zebstrika, Crustle,Carracosta, Archeops,Zoroark

,Reuniclus,Beheeyem,Haxorus,Cryogonal,Golurk,Bouffalant,Braviary,Hydreigon,Volcarona,Charizard,Blastoise,Butterfree,Pidgeot,Arbok,Nidoking,Primeape,Kadabra,Machamp,Muk,Gengar,Kingler,Tauros,Gyarados,Lapras,Ditto,Vaporeon,Snorlax,Dragonite,Gogoat,Meowstic,Aegislash,Tyrantrum,Avalugg,sylveon,Infernape

Jessie's Team: Carry Limit (12)

Total on hand: 5

yanmega,seviper, Pikachu,

wobbuffet,pidove

James Team:Carry Limit (12), Total on hand: 7

Mime Jr, Carnivine,cacnea,growlithe, chimecho, Pikachu,pidove

Gary:Carry Limit (32) Total on hand: 17

Pidove,Blastoise,arcanine,nidoking,electivire, aerodactyl,umbreon,

kingler,pinsir, houndoom,fearow,

alakazam,skarmory,kingdra,magmortar,scizor, and golem

May: Carry Limit (12) Total on hand: 8

Beautifly,Glaceon,Venusaur, delcatty,Snorlax,Blastoise,Blaziken,altaria

Dawn: Carry Limit (12) Total on hand: 6

Piplup,parchirisu, buneary,memoswine,typhlosion,togekiss

Max: Carry Limit (20) Total on hand: 18

Bareloom,Sceptile,Mighteyana,Bennette,Gallade,Swampert,Charizard,Deoxys,salamence,metagross,slaking,absol,nosepass,manectric,camerupt,flygon,solrock,tropius.


End file.
